un été inoubliable mais destabilisant
by teambonbon972
Summary: Bonnie passe des vacances linguistique en Italie où elle fait la rencontre de Stephan et de Damon. Entre elle et Damon le courant passe très mal. Mais un soir tout va changer.
1. Chapitre 1

Il faisait chaud en ce mois de mai, tous les étudiants du seul lycée de Mystic-falls étaient presser d'en finir avec l'année scolaire dont Bonnie Bennett en faisait partie. Elle était là, debout en attendant son père venir la chercher pour aller directement à l'aéroport. Cette dernière n'avait aucune envie de partir une fois de plus sans son père dans un pays tout à fait inconnu. Mais son père s'en fichait royalement. A chaque fois que Bonnie lui disait qu'elle voulait rester avec lui, il lui répondit qu'elle devait apprendre à vivre toute seule afin de dépendre de personne et aussi qu'elle devait absolument apprendre plusieurs langues étrangères qui selon lui serait un atout dans sa futur recherche d'emploi.

-pffffffffffff se dit-elle en regardant droit devant elle afin de voir son père arriver. Puis, cinq, dix, puis vingt minutes se sont écoulées et la cruelle absence de son géniteur pouvait se faire ressentir. Elle restait donc là blasée. Comme si le comportement de son père l'affectait en rien. C'était tout le contraire. La froideur, la distance qui existait entre lui et elle la rongeait de l'intérieure. Elle aurait aimée que le seul être qui lui restait sur cette triste et sinistre Terre soit proche d'elle. Mais, le destin en à fait autrement, au lieu que la disparition brutale de sa mère renforce le lien père fille ils étaient devenu distant comme deux étrangers.

Un klaxon, la fit sortir de sa léthargie, elle regarda la voiture qui s'était stationnée devant elle. Puis, pris son sac d'un geste lasse. Ensuite, elle s'avança d'un pas lent pour s'engouffré dans la voiture.

-démarre, je vais rater mon avion dit-elle avant de poser sa tête sur la vitre de pour ensuite fermer les yeux.

-parle-moi sur un autre ton jeune fille ! dit son père d'un ton sévère. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Je suis ton père. Sache que ce travail est très important pour toi et pour moi. Il nous permet de vivre.

-parle pour toi ! Je sais très bien que ce travail t'importe plus que moi. Alors démarre pour qu'on en finisse. Tu pourras après revenir à ton travail chéri.

-tu dis n'importe quoi dit-il en redémarrant la voiture. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut te faire croire une chose pareille. Je t'aime plus que tout, il faut que tu le croies même si je ne te le montre pas. Je ne sais pas y faire avec toi. Tu es si réservée et agressive que je ne sais pas m'y prendre. Je ne suis pas démonstratif, je n'arrivai pas à donner aucune marque d'affection. La seule chose que je puisse te donner est une bonne instruction. Tous ces voyages te permettrons de t'ouvrir au monde de faire de belle rencontre, d'apprendre une nouvelle langue, d'apprendre à vivre tout seule.

-je le fais déjà…vivre toute seule ! Tu n'es jamais là. Je sais m'occupée de moi, ce n'est pas un énième voyage loin de tous ce que je connais qui va me l'apprendre.

-je ne pas faire autrement…

-si tu peux. J'ai dix-sept ans, j'ai grandie plus de la moitié de ma vie seule sans la présence d'un parent. Je pense que si tu ne sentais pas capable de t'en sortir avec un enfant tu aurais pu me placer dans un orphelinat. J'aurai pu faire le bonheur d'une famille qui aurait fait le mien en retour. Je saurai maintenant que veut dire le verbe (aimer) et la vraie définition du mot famille.

A ces mots, le père de Bonnie arrêta brusquement la voiture puis se retourna pour faire face à elle pour lui infligée une gifle monumentale.

-Ne t'avise plus de dire une connerie pareille. Jamais, je ne t'aurais abandonné. Quel genre de père de personne j'aurais été.

-une personne honnête avec lui-même. Une personne qui s'est reconnaître ses faiblesses. Un homme qui sait très bien qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur d'être père. Un homme qui sait que le fait de voir sa fille une fois de la journée le fait souffrir car elle représente le pourquoi sa défunte épouse n'est de ce monde. Qui lui en veux d'être encore envie. Elle fit une pause et repris. Pourquoi, moi je suis vie et pourquoi pas elle. Pourtant j'avais la même maladie qu'elle.

-elle a seulement eu moins de chance que toi c'est tout. Toi tu es en vie et c'est le principal. Tu es une partie d'elle. Elle vivra toujours à travers toi et ça sa me donne du baume au cœur. Le passé est le passé, je t'en voudrais jamais d'avoir mieux répondue au traitement et que tu l'as pris avant elle. Elle était déjà très épuisée. Il fallait qu'elle parte…qu'elle repose en paix. Il faut qu'elle repose en paix et se n'est pas en réagissant comme une enfant pourrie gâté qu'elle le sera. Fait lui honneur en croquant la vie à pleine dent Bonnie. Tu l'as rendra autant heureuse que moi dit-il en reprenant la route.

Vit cette expérience car elle sera ta dernière. L'année prochaine tu seras à l'université. Les voyages comme cela se feront rare. Profite s'en bien ! C'est la seule chose que je peux te dire dit-il avant que le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se faisait en silence.

Arrivée devant la barque d'embarcation, le père de Bonnie la pris dans ses bras ce qui surpris par ce geste.

-Prends bien soin de toi

-Je le fais déjà dit-elle en s'extirpant de cette étreinte très étrange. Elle regarda le sol puis leva les yeux vers son père. Ne te force pas à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas faire comme cette étreinte. Reste comme tu es. Tu es mon père dit-elle d'un ton amer comme si elle ne le considéra pas comme tel. Et je dois t'accepter comme tu es. Mais ne me demande pas de changer, je suis peut-être trop timide réservée et agressive pour que tu puisses m'approchée mais as-tu fait un seul effort pour me connaître ou passer du temps avec moi…non. Alors ne me demande pas de te parler autrement. Tu ne me donne pas envie de te parler d'une autre manière que comme celle-là. Tu es peut-être mon père sur les papiers mais tu n'agis pas en tant que tel dit-elle avant d'avancer vers l'agent d'escale pour donner son ticket d'embarquement puis s'engouffra dans l'avion.

Elle avait enfin dit ce qu'elle avait au fond de son cœur. Peut être que ses paroles allaient le faire réagir. Et qu'à son retour, il agisse autrement même si elle lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il ne change pas. Elle était très contradictoire Bonnie Bennett, mais on ne l'est pas tous un petit peu.

Quelque heure plus tard, Bonnie se retrouvait sur les terres italiennes où un certain Stephan Salvatore devait l'attendre au parking souterrain de l'aéroport. Elle se demandait à quoi ressemblait-il ? S'il était aimable ? Tant de question lui venait en tête en pensant à ce mystérieux individu tout en se dirigeant vers la supposée localisation de ce dernier. Elle s'avança d'un pas lent afin de pourvoir apercevoir une pancarte à son nom. Lorsqu'elle le vis, elle accélérait son pas pour faire face à ce Stephan.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Stephan

-Oui et toi Bonnie ! Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance

-On n'y va dit bonnie en évitant de s'attarder avec lui car il l'a mettait mal à l'aise.

-Bien sûre ! Tu peux monter dans la voiture, je m'occupe de tes bagages.

-Non, je peux le faire moi-même dit-elle en montant le ton.

-Ok ! Calme-toi dit-il en souriant. Je ne vais rien te voler, je voulais juste me rendre utile.

-Désolée, je me suis emportée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un m'aide surtout un inconnu.

-ce n'est rien. Mais habitus-toi vite car j'aime aider mon prochain surtout les jolies filles comme toi.

-j'ai compris dit-elle en rougissant au compliment de Stephan.

-monte dit-il en fermant son coffre. Je vais t'emmener là où tu vas habiter les neuf prochains mois.

-bien…..tu habite tout près de mon logement d'appoint ?

-Non….mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je viendrai te chercher tout les matins pour te faire visiter la ville pendant la première semaine. Ensuite, je t'emmènerais à l'institue où tu apprendras la langue.

-donc, si je comprends bien tu seras avec moi juste la première semaine.

-Pas du tout dit-il en la regardant. On va au même institut, j'apprends là-bas l'anglais. J'aimerais habiter aux états unis comme toi.

- Ah C'est pour sa que tu parles si bien anglais ! Appelle-moi lorsque tu débarques, je te rendrais l'appareil.

-Je te prends au mot Bonnie Bennett.

- T'inquiète, je suis une personne qui ne dis jamais rien en l'air. Je tiens généralement mes promesses.

-on a déjà ça en commun dit-il en souriant. Parle moi un peu de toi…je n'aime pas être en présence d'une personne sans lui parler. Je trouve ça gênant.

-Sa ne me gène pas le silence ! Mais comme je suis dans ta voiture dans ton pays natale. Je ne vais pas faire ma difficile. Alors part où commencer : je m'appelle Bonnie Bennett. J'ai dix-sept ans. Je vis encore avec mon père même si vivre est un grand mot. J'aime énormément lire et écrire des histoires. Je suis passionnée de la mode, j'aimerais bien être plus tard être une journaliste plus tard. Je pense que le fait d'aimer écrire et la mode feraient de moi une bonne journaliste de mode.

-Je pense aussi…allez continue. Je ne sais pas parle moi de tes amies, de ton petit ami.

-je n'aime parler de moi avec qui que se soit.

-fais un effort sinon, je vais te bassiner avec ma vie et mes problèmes de famille.

-j'aime écouter…..c'est ma plus grande qualité ma meilleure amie Caroline te le dira si tu passe un jour à Mystic-falls.

-Bien accroche toi sa risque d'être long. Donc, je vis avec mon oncle et mon grand frère Damon. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas de bonne relation avec lui. On se bat pour la même fille qui est indécise. Elle ne sait pas qui choisir. Selon elle, on lui apporte tous les deux quelque chose de différent. On se complète en gros. Je n'aime pas cette situation, je fais un break avec elle en lui laissant le temps de faire un choix. Mais, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va le choisir lui. Elle est plus intéressée par lui que part moi. Je suis un peut trop transparent alors que lui il est énigmatique. Elle aime ça le mystère. Bref, je suis dans la merde. Je me suis jamais réussit à garder une fille plus de deux ans. Je dois être trop sérieux. Je crois que les filles d'aujourd'hui ne veulent pas s'investir dans une relation sérieuse. Sinon, je m'entant très bien avec mon oncle. Je le considère comme mon père. Il est génial je te présenterai comme ça tu ne connaîtras pas que moi et mon stupide frère en Italie. J'ai une meilleure que je connais depuis l'enfance, elle s'appelle Lexie. Elle est bonde aux yeux. Une pure beauté. Elle est très gentille et te mettra vite à l'aise. Bref, j'aime lire la littérature et regarder les films en noir et blanc. Je ne suis pas fêtard, je laisse ça à mon frère. Je ne dirais pas plus. Je pense qu'en neuf mois tu auras le temps de m'apprendre par cœur.

-tu es déconcertant ! Il faut que tu m'apprennes à m'ouvrir comme toi. Tu as le contacte facile ce que je n'ai pas du tout.

-fais comme moi, dis toi que si ton interlocuteur ne te trouve pas à intéressant c'est lui qui perd quelque chose. Tu dois te trouver exceptionnelle pour que les gens te remarquent. Il faut qu'il sente que tu ne t'écrases pas car ils ne vont pas hésiter à te prendre pour leur punshing ball.

-Je le sais bien ! D'ailleurs je sais très bien remettre les gens à leur place. Je ne me laisse pas faire. Mais, je ne veux pas qu'on me prendre pour une fille sans défense que l'on peut faire ce que l'on veut avec elle.

-là je ne peux rien faire pour toi !dit-il en lui souriant qui sonnait comme un désolé. Mais mon frère peut t'apprend cet art. Il en est le roi. Par contre, je ne te recommande pas trop de t'approcher de lui, il a tendance à tout casser sur son passage. C'est pour sa qu'il n'a que très peu d'ami.

-Mais si ta copine le trouve assez bien pour elle. C'est qu'il n'a pas un si mauvais fond.

-Attends de le connaître avant de faire ce genre de supposition.

-désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse être aussi méprisant.

-tu verras par tes propres yeux. Il te dégoutera tellement que tu ne voudras pas qu'il s'approche à nouveau de toi.

-je préfère faire mes propres idées sans te vexée. Je n'aime pas juger sans vraiment connaître réellement les personnes.

-c'est tout à ton honneur, mais je te demande juste de faire attention. Je t'apprécie réellement. Tu me apparais être une personne entière qui ne donne pas ton amitié facilement. Et j'ai peur que tu lui donne et qu'il te fasse souffrir.

-je te remercie de te soucier de moi mais je le fais déjà pour moi. Laisse-moi faire mes erreurs. Pourrais-je compter sur tout pour me relever au cas où.

-tant que tu seras en Italie tu pourras prendre mon épaule pour te consoler. On est arrivé dit-il arrêtant la voiture.

-c'est magnifique dit-elle en sortant de la voiture.

-tu n'as pas encore vu ma maison dit-il en regardant se perdait en elle. Elle éveillait en lui une certaine curiosité et il faut dire qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il l'a trouvait très belle. Il pourrait tenter sa chance pourtant une petite voix lui disait qu'elle serait pour lui une excellente amie. Une excellente amie qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à mieux comprendre son frère car, elle le faisait pensé à lui à certain égard.

-Pourquoi, ta maison est un manoir ?

-Dans le mille ! je peux dire que je ne manque de rien…

-peut-être que si…..

-Quoi donc ? dit-elle surpris par ses suppositions

-De l'amour. La chose la plus importante.

-Mais, je l'ai. Elle m'aime. Il faut juste qu'elle s'en rende compte.

-tu parles de qui ? D'Elena ou de Lexie ?

-D'Elena bien sure ! je n'aime qu'elle pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu juste l'impression en parlant de Lexie qu'il y avait plus qu'une forte amitié.

-Tu n'as pas tord….je suis sortie une fois avec elle. Mais on a vite compris qu'on ne voulait gâcher notre amitié si cela ne fonctionnait pas entre nous.

-tu as peut-être raison. Mais tu as tord de ne pas aller au fond des choses avec elle. Tu passes peut-être à côté de l'amour de ta vie.

-je ne veux pas parler de sa…ok !

-bien…mais sache que tes yeux pétilles deux fois plus lorsque tu parles de Lexie que d'Elena. Je trouve bête de gâcher ton temps pour une fille qui ne sait pas faire un choix entre deux hommes. On sait toujours lequel on préfère. On n'a simplement peur de faire un choix.

-certes ! Elle vaut le coup. Quand tu la rencontras, tu verras. Tu viendras très vite son amie dit-il en prenant les bagages de Bonnie pour les emmener dans la nouvelle demeure de cette dernière. Pendant ce temps Bonnie resta planté là. Ressentant un gène entre elle et Stephan. Comme si elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat avec lui. Elle le sentait si distant tout d'un coup. Elle s'en voulait un peu car il a été tellement gentil avec elle. A cette pensée, elle couru pour le rattrapée afin de se mettre devant lui.

-Attends Stephan ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé en jugeant ta relation avec ta copine et d'avoir pris des conclusions rapides pour tes sentiments vis-à-vis de ta meilleure amie alors que tu m'aides.

Je suis vraiment en dessous de tout dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Je ne suis pas fâché Bonnie. Ce que tu as dit à une grande part de vérité. Lexie et moi ne sommes pas prêts à franchir le cap et ne nous le serons peut-être jamais. Et Elena je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder sur elle car rien que d'en parler ça m'énerve, malgré toute l'affection que je lui porte… Tu m'as seulement déstabilisé à mettre le doigt sur quelque chose que j'ai enfouis au plus profond de mon être. Lexie est peut-être celle qui me correspond le mieux mais j'ai envie de laisser une chance à Elena car elle compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Stephan, je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas surtout que je sais plus sur ta vie que ne sait sur moi…..mais, je crois que tu as peur de souffrir avec Lexie car elle est plus proche de toi que n'est Elena. Elle te connaît par cœur, elle pourra appuyer sans hésiter sur tes points faibles quand ça n'ira pas. L'amour fait mal mais il est si beau…..je dis ça mais je n'ai jamais connue l'amour car personne ne me l'a montré. Je l'idéalise peut-être mais j'ai envie de croire que si on veut réellement quelque chose il faut faire des sacrifices. Ce sacrifice peut-être de se dévoiler encore plus que d'habitude…..de se mettre a nue devant une personne réellement importante et risquer de souffrir après. J'ai lu quelque part qu'il n'y a pas plus pire qu'une histoire inachevée, qu'il fallait vivre la vie au jour le jour pour ne rien regretter afin de mourir ayant le sentiment d'avoir le plus vécu possible. Je te dis ça car tu t'es ouvert à moi sans problème en me connaissant à peine sans te demander si je n'étais pas une psychopathe une dingue sortie tout droit de l'asile tu ne pas juger….tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et donné ton amitié. Et je considère que mon rôle d'ami et de faire part de mon avis même si sa gène sa casse ou sa fait mal.

-On est ami dit-il en souriant.

-Oui ami ! Dis-toi que tu es le quatrième ami que j'ai. Et je compte te garder car j'en ai très peu car comme tu l'as dis je fais difficilement confiance. Mais avec toi s'est tout le contraire, j'ai l'impression que je suis faite pour être ton ami comme toi tu es fait pour être le mien. Tu sais qu'en seulement deux heures tu as appris plus sur moi que les simplets de ma classe en une année ! Sa veut tout dire…tu lis en moi comme dans sa livre ouvert et s'est assez effrayant mais sa évite de parler quand l'envie n'y est pas. Tu es comme ma Caroline…..elle me comprenait en un regard, elle savait on état d'esprit grâce à l'intonation de ma voix de ma façon de marcher ou sur mon visage. Elle connait toute ma vie. Elle est comme ma sœur. Je souhaite que tu sois ainsi. Je donne peut-être l'impression de vouloir pas d'aide mais j'en veux. Je veux me sentir aimer. J'ai besoin être entouré car je ne le suis pas. J'ai besoin d'une famille d'un entourage solide pour me construire. Heureusement que je suis tombée sur toi, ne me quitte pas ne te fâches pas quand je te donnerais ma façon de penser. J'ai tendance à ne pas trop réfléchir avant de parler de dire ce que les gens pense tout bas car ils n'ont pas envie de te blaiser. Je fonce au lieu de réfléchir car je préfère mettre les points sur les i ou sauver les gens que j'aime dans une histoire dangereuse et après regarder les dégâts.

-Ouawouh ! tu débites quand tu veux réellement parler. Je suis content que tu te dévoile un peu sa me permet de connaître mon amie di-il en souriant.

-ami dit Bonnie en lui tendant la main.

-chez-moi les amis se prennent dans les bras dit-il en joignant les gestes et à la parole.

L'étreinte dura quelques minutes mais fut interrompus par la présence d'une tiers personne.

-Tu ne me présente pas petit frère ! En entendant cette voix Stephan se retira de l'étreinte de Bonnie.

-Que fais-tu ici Damon ?

-Te rendre visite…et te prévenir qu'Elena vient de prendre sa décision. Elle est passée à la maison il y a une demi-heure. Elle nous attend, elle a l'air tressée.

-Elle peut attendre encore une heure. Je dois aider Bonnie à s'installer.

-Alors la jolie créature à un nom…..Bonnie…pas très original

-Tout comme Damon…..Non ?!

-Et en plus elle mort…..je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux dit-il en la fixant de ses yeux bleus pénétrant. Ensuite, il dévia son regard pour s'arrêter vers son frère : elle nous attend petit frère en plus elle est en stress ne la fait pas regretter d'avoir pris sa décision aujourd'hui.

-Elle nous a bien fait attendre…alors faisons la attendre à notre tour. Ça ne va pas la tuée. Au pire elle te le dit à toi en premier ensuite, elle me le dira.

-elle veut nous affronter tous les deux alors viens avec moi dit-il ayant la voix héritée d'agacement.

-D'accord, mais on emmène Bonnie ! Je ne vais pas la laissée seule ici.

-Pas la peine Stephan ! Tu peux y aller et revenir après. Je serai de trop et elle aura plus de mal à vous expliquer sa décision si elle voit une nouvelle pair de yeux.

-Arrête ma décision est prise tu viens. Sa te donnes l'occasion de visiter ma maison de faire la connaissance de mon oncle et de rencontrer Elena même si ce n'est pas le bon moment. En plus je t'ai promis de ne pas te laisser une minute toute seule.

-Oui, alors allons-y.

Quelque minute plus tard, Damon Bonnie et Stephan se trouvent devant Elena qui était assise sagement sur le canapé du salon des Salvatore. On voyait sur son visage tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé depuis qu'elle les attendait. Elle n'arrivait plus à sourire et montrer son agacement voyant la proximité de Bonnie et Stephan alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Elle était jalouse de Bonnie car sa faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi poche de Stephan. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi proche de son Stephan, il était à elle et personne d'autre. Elle voulait le lui dire pour marquer son territoire mais d'abord, il fallait qu'elle donne sa décision qui a été pénible pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir aucun des deux mais surtout pas Stephan qui était le plus fragile des deux. Elle souhaite être en paix avec elle-même se sentir mieux sans avoir cette ambiguïté en permanence dans son cœur. Maintenant, elle le savait ce qu'elle voulait, qui elle aimait. Elle faisait maintenant la différence entre l'amour et le désir physique. Stephan est l'amour et Damon n'est seulement que désir. Un désir qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler…..qui n'arrêtait pas de la consumer et de grandir à chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence. Elle est inévitablement attirée par lui et elle a besoin de lui dans sa vie mais elle savait que le plaisir charnelle ne bâtissait pas un couple. Ils étaient trop divergeant sur de bon nombre de sujets, ils ne parlaient très peu alors que Stephan était tout le contraire. Avec lui, elle pouvait parler des heures même si les moments intimes n'étaient pas si spectaculaires et orgasmique qu'avec Damon. Si elle pouvait trouver un homme qui pouvaient incarner les deux, elle les quitterait tout les deux sur le champ. Mais elle savait qu'un homme aussi parfait n'existait pas, alors elle se contenterait de Stephan.

Elle souffla un bon coup, puis regarda Damon et Stephan puis s'attarda plus sur Damon car, elle savait que Damon allait mal le prendre surtout qu'ils avaient passées les trois nuits précédentes ensembles

-Je suis désolée Damon….je choisi Stephan. On n' a rien en commun à part cette attirance sexuelle. Je ne t'aime pas comme je le devrais. Tu es trop bien pour moi. Tu trouveras la bonne un jour, j'en suis sure

-Pas l'à peine de m'expliquer le pourquoi de ton choix. Je sais très bien se que tu penses dit-il ayant la voix amère. Je suis juste bon pour un petit coup à droite et à gauche mais pour construire un avenir je ne le suis pas. Quelle ironie…dire que je pensais que tu allais me choisir vue le dernier évènement de ses trois derniers jours. Je t'ai dévoilé des partis de moi, je tes dis mes aspirations pour le futur, mes craintes, mes peurs, je tes donné mes trippes mon cœur en te parcours de mes multiples baisés et en te parlant.

Voila c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas faire confiance et tomber amoureux car au final tu donnes trop et tu ne reçois pas assez et on te fait souffrir. On est déçu, on est brisé. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir tenté ma chance de mettre dévoiler à toi.

-Damon….

-Arrête de pleurer….c'est à moi de le faire pas à toi ! dit-il en montant le ton. Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer du mal que tu me fais…..d'être désoler alors que tu es en paix avec toi-même. Tu n'as plus le droit de te soucier de moi, d'avoir mal pour moi, d'avoir de l'envie pour moi. On a rien à faire ensemble ni en amitié ni pour quoi que ce soit autre.

-Ne me fait pas ça Damon dit-elle en pleurant tout en s'avançant vers lui.

-Ne me touche pas dit-il en reculant. Stephan va te consoler, il le fait si bien dit-il en partant de la maison.

-Je l'ai perdu…Stephan…je l'ai perdu à tout jamais.

-Tu as fais ton choix Elena…comment peux-tu espérer qu'il le prenne avec sourire même si il s'agit de Damon. Il a un cœur. Laisse-lui seulement du temps pour accepter ta décision.

-Je voulais faire du mal à personne.

-Je le sais mais tu l'as fait dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tout va aller pour le mieux.

-Je t-aime Stephan…..je suis désoler de tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

-je sais tout ça Elena….arrête tout es fini. On va continuer comme avant.

-Je t'aime dit-elle en l'embrassant puis mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Stephan puis regarda Bonnie d'un air méprisant.

-Je crois que je vais vous laissé…vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire.

-tu vas où ? Tu ne connais rien ni personne ici.

-Je ne vais pas très loin. Je serais, juste devant la maison l'air est irrespirable ici dit-elle en fixant Elena.

-Ok ! Je te rejoins dans quelque minutes je ne saurais pas long.

-Prends tout ton temps dit-elle en souriant à Stephan. Puis elle sorti de la maison en soufflant, contente d'être sorti de cette maison mais sa joie fit vite parti voyant Damon entrain de donner des coups de pieds dans la beine à ordure.

-fais chier ! Quelle garce…je suis qu'un con d'avoir cru que trois petites nuits allaient lui faire comprendre qu'un nous était possible. Je me déteste pour toujours tombée sur des filles aussi merdiques.

Il se passa les mains sur son visage pour enlever toute trace de larme puis passa ses mains dans ses cheveux toujours dos à Bonnie.

Je dois me ressaisir ! Il y a plein de femme sur terre. Je peux trouver mieux. Je vais trouver mieux mais c'est dure de trouver quand on à toucher la perfection. La femme parfaite qui te fait devenir tout bizarre, con et homme à la fois. MERDE….ET MERDE dit-il en faisant tomber la beine.

Le bruit du son fit sursauter Bonnie ce qui fit montrer sa présence à Damon.

-Que fais-tu là, planter à m'écouter comme une de ses commères qui n'ont aucune vie social.

-Je ne…..

-tu ne …..quoi ? Tu ne sais pas aligner trois pauvres mots ? Je te fais peur ? Je croyais que tu avais du répondant. En faite tu fais parti de ses pauvres fille qui ne savent pas penser par elle-même qui se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

-Pas du tout ! Je suis juste venue prendre l'air et je suis tombée sur toi t'apitoyant sur ton sort comme si cette fille t'était due. On dirait un petit garçon à qui on a confisqué son jouet.

-Ne parle pas ce que tu ne connais pas. Tu ne sais rien sur moi, rien sur mes sentiments pour Elena, sur ma relation avec elle, rien. Alors ne me juge pas ! Ne te mêle pas de ma vie.

-Je ne fais rien de la sorte, je dis juste ce que je pense d'après ce que je sais et vue. Tu fais peine à voir aimer la femme de son frère. De coucher avec elle pour qu'elle te choisisse, tu as même joué la carte de la sensibilité en lui ouvrant ton cœur. Que s'est touchant mais tellement pathétique.

-Ne dis plus rien dit-il en lui prenant par les épaules et la secouant. Ne t'avise plus de parler et de réduire ma relation avec elle par une envie primaire alors que tu es une genre de fille sainte nitouche qui n'y connait rien à l'amour et au plaisir charnelle, d'être complet avec une autre personne que soi, de se sentir chez soi qu'en présence de l'autre. Ça tu ne connais pas et tu ne vas jamais le connaître car tu n'es qu'un petit juge qui ne va jamais à la profondeur des choses. On te dit des choses et du y crois.

-tu ne connais pas dit-elle en se dégageant de son emprise. J'arrêterai de te juger quand tu arrêteras de me juger. Je n'ai pas peur de toi et de personne. Ne m'approche plus Damon, je peux te faire très mal.

-Tu crois ? je crois que tu ne peux pas faire pire qu'elle.

-Moi, je ne crois pas. Ce que tu ressens est qu'une pale copie de la souffrance. Elle t'a faiu croire en couchant avec toi qu'un vous était possible pour satisfaire son désir pour toi. Elle ne se confiait pas à toi mais à Stephan. Tu éveillais en elle tous ses fantasmes tous ce que Stephan ne lui donnait pas. La partie mystérieuse de toi la titillait. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait même si son désir pour toi n'est toujours pas satisfait. Tu lui donne que du sexe alors que Stephan lui donne beaucoup plus, de la sécurité de l'amour, une oreille attentif de la tendresse. Je sais que dans un couple les rapports sexuelles doivent être importante mais ne dois pas être plus fort que le lien d'amitié et le lien d'amour dans le couple. La complicité, le partage, la communion, la sincérité doivent être importante. Et tout ça tu ne l'avais pas avec elle. Elle n'est pas faite pour toi, elle est trop mielleuse pour toi. Toi tu as besoin de quelqu'un aussi fougueux et désinvolte que toi qui arrive à satisfaire tes désirs et qui te tiens tête, qui te dise sans détour ce qu'il pense même si sa fait mal.

-c'est bon ta fini avec ta pseudo analyse bidon.

-Non, je n'ai pas fini ! Elle ne t'aime pas et t'aimera jamais. Là j'ai fini dit-elle en souriant.

-j'espère que sa ta fait du bien de te défouler sur moi. Que sa t'a procurer un certain plaisir car moi, je n'ai été aucunement touché. Tu n'es pas assez proche de moi pour que ça me fasse quoique se soit.

-j'aurais cru le contraire, tes yeux se sont assombris. J'ai touché un point sensible Elena. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison mais t'avouer la vérité est autre chose.

-Peut-être mais toi je t'ai touché….Bonnie…c'est ça. Si tu as aboyé aussi fort c'est que ça t'a touché. On ne juge pas lorsque l'on ne sait pas définir le verbe « aimer » et que l'on ne sait pas aimer en retour et ne sait pas recevoir. Tu ne t'y connais que dalle. Tu crois que lire des pauvres romans te montre la relation d'un couple. Moi je vais te la dire : s'est se donner à l'autre sans concession, s'aimer sans attendre en retour, de se comprendre sans un mot, de parler lorsque seulement c'est nécessaire, d'être présent même si ta présence n'est pas désirer car on te dit souvent le contraire ce que l'on veut réellement. Ça c'est l'amour avec un grand A. Elena et Stephan n'est qu'une petite amourette. Lorsqu'elle voudra aller plus loin avoir une réelle relation d'adulte je ne serais plus là. Elle sera ce qu'elle a perdu. Je pourrais me battre pour elle, mais se battre pour quelqu'un qui refuse mon amour je ne peux plus. J'arrête. Je ne veux rien savoir d'elle.

-et tu dis l'aimer ? Tu jettes vite l'éponge.

-c'est toi qui me dis ça il y a quelque minute tu me disais qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais. A quoi bon gâcher mon temps qui est si précieux. Je lui ai donné un an pour faire un choix. Elle a pris, elle ne m'a pas choisi. Ce n'est pas dans un mois ou un an qu'elle me prendra. Elle a honte d'avoir des sentiments pour moi car je suis un bad boy qui fait souffrir beaucoup de personne. Sortir avec moi au grand jour sa serait dire qu'elle est pareille.

-Pense ce que tu veux. Mais laisse ton frère tranquille. Ne le fais pas souffrir en empoisonnant sa vie par tes répliques cinglantes et stupides. C'est un homme bon, il a le droit d'être heureux.

Damon sourit : je dois dire que tu m'as bien cerné sur ma manière d'être. Mais, je vais te dire quelque chose ni toi ni personne me dira comment me comporter avec lui. Il parait tout lisse inoffensive mais il est sombre très sombre et j'en ai fait les frais dit-il en rentrant de nouveau dans la maison. il s'arrêta devant Stephan qui parlait à Elena et puis lui disait : Garde ta copine à distance, je risque de lui faire mal.

-Qu'est-ce tu as encore fait ?

-rien, elle fourre juste son nez dans ce qui ne la regarde pas.

-Elle a juste voulu t'aider.

Damon rigola : me crois t'es si difficile.

-Comment puis-je faire autrement tu m'as pris ma copine.

-Et toi ? Parlons de toi petit frère. Je te rappelle que tu m'as fait bien pire. Sage tu t'en souviens. Je l'aimais comme un dingue. Tu me l'as prise pour la lâcher comme de la merde après. Tu l'as tellement souffrir qu'elle s'est suicidée.

-c'est du passée !

-Du passé, ce n'est pas toi tout les soirs qui refait le même rêve. Retrouvant, Sage baignant dans son sang dit-il en montant dans les escaliers.

-c'est vrai ?

Stephan se retourna pour faire face à Bonnie.

-Oui, mais tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire et je ne suis pas prêt à te raconter cette partie de ma vie que je ne suis pas très fière.

-Alors que tu seras prêt je serai là.

-Je sais dit-il en souriant. Bon, il est temps pour que je te ramène dans ton nouveau chez soi.

-Je suis prête ! À plus tard Elena.

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous !

-Non, il faut que je parle avec Damon s'est important.

-Bien…..ne t'attarde pas trop avec lui il est d'une humeur massacrante.

-Ok…..je sais ! J'arrive à le dompté. Tu le sais très bien.

-Fais comme même attention à toi dit-il avant de partir avec bonnie.

Après le départ de son petit ami et de Bonnie, Elena allait rejoindre Damon dans sa chambre. Mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Elle entendit soudain l'eau coulé, elle savait après s'en où il était. Des flashes back lui apparus. Des flashes back de ses ébats avec ce dernier qui se déroulaient dans la même salle de bain où se trouvait Damon. Une pulsion soudaine lui donnait envie de le rejoindre mais se retins. Elle avait choisit Stephan pas lui. Elle fut partie dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était la sous ses yeux mouillés de la tête au pied faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux et vêtue seulement d'une serviette. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle avait chaud puis froid et à nouveau chaud. Son cœur avait manqué un battement.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tout était clair.

-Je voulais m'expliquer sur mes sentiments pour toi

-Pas la peine de remettre le couteau dans la plais.

-je suis désolée.

-Désolée ne suffit plus. J'ai besoin de me changer

-tu peux le faire devant moi

-Elena plus rien n'est comme avant alors pars.

-je refuse de te laissé.

-j'ai besoin d'être seule alors vas t-en dit-il en la prenant par le bras mais elle résiste.

-je ne partirai pas sans te donné d'explication.

-Vas t-en Elena je t-en supplies.

-Non dis t-elle tout prêt des lèvres de Damon en les effleurant puis mettant ses mains sur son torse.

-Ne fais pas ça Elena.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle en le regardant avec plein de désir.

-Tout sa c'est fini, je n'ai plus la force de me battre pour toi

-Je ne te demande rien seulement de me satisfaire là maintenant. D'oublier ma décision pour un bref instant de volupté dit-elle en embrassant Damon tout le faisant tomber sur le lit. Puis se mettant en califourchon sur lui tout en continuant à lui prodigué mille caresses et baisée.

-Arrête Elena

-Non, j'en ai envie sa sera notre secret tout comme les trois nuits précédentes. Je veux que Stephan crois que je n'ai attendue que lui dit-elle en capturant les lèvres de Damon. Ce dernier n'arrivait plus a se contrôler, laissa ses désirs le consumé. Il réfléchira après à ses actes.

Mais avant, il disait : tu es une garce.

Tu aimes ça non dit-elle en souriant.

Une heure plus tard Damon se trouvait à regarder Elena se rhabiller.

-Alors c'est réellement fini ?

-Oui et non. On peut continuer à se voir en cachette si tu veux dit-elle en le regardant.

-Alors ça sera non.

-Pourquoi, c'est si bien comme ça.

-Je veux bien plus que des moments volés. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, mais pas de la même manière que j'aime Stephan. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Damon. Je l'ai compris tout à l'heure en te voyant partir. Plus te voir, ne plus te serrer dans mes bras, ne plus t'embrasser te faire l'amour mets insupportable. Je te veux et je veux ton frère aussi. Accorde moi seulement quelques heures d'égarement on sera tout les deux satisfait. Stephan n'a pas à le savoir.

-je ne peux pas. Je suis capable de bien pire mais demande pas de faire souffrir à nouveau mon frère.

-entre toi et moi c'est surnaturelle. On est attiré comme des aimants. Tu dis ça maintenant, mais dans quelque temps tu verras, on sera de nouveau uni. Je le sais, je ne vais pas essayer de taire mon désir pour toi.

-tu seras bien seule. C'est fini, se sont mes adieux Elena pour ce que l'on était tous les deux, sur mes sentiments pour toi.

-On verra dit-elle en voulant l'embrasser avant de partir mais Damon lui donna sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-je t'ai dis que c'est fini.

-tu n'es pas sérieux.

-Si, dégage maintenant tu me dégoute.

-Damon…..dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Sort tout à l'heure j'étais très compréhensif mais là je le serai pas. Tu as choisi mon frère tiens toi s'en. Ne m'approche plus. Tu as raison sur une chose je suis trop bien pour toi.

-Elena rigola : Soit ! c'est toi qui viendra ramper vers moi. Je ne te donne pas trois jours.

-attends toujours dit-il en se levant pour aller dans la salle de bain. Quand je reviendrai tu as intérêt d'être parti.

-Tu le regretteras. Crois-moi dit-elle en partant les yeux rougis de rage.

-c'est bon on a fini. Tu as vraiment voyagé léger.

-je comte faire des emplettes ici. La mode est exceptionnelle. Ici !

-Ahhhhhhhhh tu comptes revenir avec des bagages en plus.

-Oui, ma copine va être verte de jalousie.

-tu ne commences pas à avoir faim ?

-si un peu !

-Viens, je vais te montrer un centre commercial à 3 kilomètres d'ici. Tu peux faire tes courses là-bas et faire du shopping.

-Ok allons-y, j'ai hâte de bouger et de voir si les beaux italiens sont aussi beau que toi.

-Je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le centre commercial avec un chariot remplis de trucs diverses. Ils étaient bien amusés. Maintenant, ils faisaient maintenant du lèche vitrine. En rentrant dans un magasin, Stephan aperçu Lexie.

-Hé, jolie demoiselle.

-Stephan ! dit-elle en lui sautant dessus. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu te fais rare.

-Non arrête, je suis reste la plus part de mon temps à l'institut.

-Tu parles déjà très bien anglais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es toujours là-bas.

-je suis un perfectionniste tu le sais dit-il en lui souriant tout en lui remettant une mèche sur l'oreille de Lexie. Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi dit-elle en lui souriant. Elle s'aperçu d'une personne les fixait. Tu connais la fille ? Dit-elle en pontant son doigt vers Bonnie.

-Oui, elle s'appelle Bonnie. Tu sais qu'avec l'institut on fait des échanges avec les étudiants new yorkais. J'ai été mis avec elle. Je l'aide. Elle est sympas tu verras.

-Laisse-moi faire ma propre idée dit-elle en s'avançant vers cette dernière. Tu dois être Bonnie, moi c'est Lexie la meilleure amie de ce beau gosse qui te sert de tuteur.

-Oui, je sais. Il m'a dit beaucoup de bien sur toi.

-je l'espère. Vous faites quoi dans mon magasin préféré.

-Du repérage.

-sacrilège. On ne fait pas du lèche vitrine dans ce magasin. Chaque semaine il renouvelle les vêtements. Tu ne risque de plus ses vêtements. Alors viens avec moi, on va essayer puis acheter. Tu seras ma nouvelle copine de shopping. Je jugerais si tu es digne de faire partie de nos amies.

-Sérieux dit-elle septique.

-Oui !

-Moi je vous laisse. Je vais rentrer ranger tout ça et je reviendrai te chercher Bonnie. Je sens que je vais ouvertement m'ennuyer.

-Ok dit-elle toute les deux en même temps.

-Tu es entre bonne main Bonnie dit-elle en soudant du regard en sachant pas très à l'aide de rester seule avec Lexie avant de partir.

-tu es prêtes ? dit-elle toute exciter.

-ai-je le choix ?

-Non ! dit-elle en lui prenant par le bras.

Une heure et demie plus tard. Bonnie et Lexie étaient avec plein de sac remplis de vêtement. Elles avaient parlé d'elle de Stephan….beaucoup de Stephan. Bonnie avait même parlé de sa manière de pensée sur la relation que Stephan et elle entretenait. Elle avait appris et compris que Lexie était très amoureuse de Stephan et qu'elle attendait qu'il se jette à l'eau. Mais elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Elena qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle estimait qu'elle jouait trop avec Stephan et Damon. C'était une garce mais elle l'a tolérait pour faire plaisir à son meilleur ami.

-tu penses quoi de Damon dit-elle en se posant dans un snack.

-Rien, juste d'un petit branleur de service.

-Sa je le sais, c'est ce qui paraître. Mais, il n'est pas comme ça. C'est juste un genre qu'il se donne.

-ah de la méchanceté gratuite c'est un genre ! dit-elle stupéfaite de ce que lui disait Lexie.

-il a un bon fond ! Il peut être gentil quand il le veut. J'en sais beaucoup, il a été la quand Stephan était pas là. Il était un réelle épaule et ami. Je sais que c'est Stephan qui lui a demandé mais je sais que s'il ne voulait pas le faire il n'aurait rien fait. Il l'aime Stephan malgré toute l'atrocité que Stephan lui à fait subir.

-j'ai entendue parler brièvement de ça ! Stephan n'est pas prêt à me le dire.

-attends un peu, il te le dira mieux que moi. Revenons à Damon. Comment tu le trouves physiquement.

-Il est beau mais trop imbus de sa personne.

-Seulement beau ! C'est un dieu vivant dieu c'est que j'aime passionnément Steph mais son frère est réellement irrésistible. J'ai même voulu sortir avec lui il y a très longtemps mais il m'a mit un stop, il a dit qu'il ne touchera pas la meilleure amie de son frère en sache que Steph avait un petit béguin pour moi.

-il a vraiment dit ça ?

Oui.

-il est vraiment énigmatique comme mec dit-elle a elle plus que Lexie.

-il t'intéresse

-Non bien sure que non ! j'ai l'habitude d'éviter ses genres de mecs.

-tu irais très bien avec lui tu sais. C'est une fille comme toi qui lui faut.

-Moi dit-elle en rigolant. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois et on n'a faillis arrivée aux mains. Il m'a sortie de mes gonds en croyant me connaître.

-Sa commence par la haine puis sa fini au lit et après l'amour arrive dit-elle en souriant face une Bonnie énervée rien que pensée à ce simplet de Damon.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. En plus, je ne suis pas son genre.

-Damon n'a pas de genre, il suffit que tu suscite de l'intérêt pour lui pour être dans son tableau de chasse dit-elle en buvant son milkshake.

-Arrêtons de parler de lui ! dis moi comment je peux apprendre rapidement à parler italien pour trouver un job.

-Tu peux regarder des films sous titrés et allez à l'institut et essayer de parler avec nous. Nous écouter parler et nous on te donnera quelque petit expression indispensable pour te faire comprendre.

-Ok, on peut commencer maintenant dis moi comment on dit « Je voudrais avoir l'addition s'il vous plait »

-Mi piacerebbe avere il conto per favore

-"Mi piacerebbe avere il conto per favore" répéta trois fois Bonnie puis éla un serveur et puis lui demanda l'addition.

-perfetto

- Merci dit-elle toute fière d'elle.

-je vais t'apprendre plein de chose t'inquiète. Tu seras parlé au final mieux l'italien que moi dit-elle en payant l'addition puis partie pour rejoindre avec Bonnie Stephan qui les attendait au parking.

-Alors comment s'était ?

-Perfetto

Stephan sourit: quindi sono molto felice

-Il a dit quoi en regardant Lexie?

-Juste qu'il en était content pour toi.

-Ok.

-Bon je vais vous laissez, j'ai été ravis de faire ta connaissance. J'espère te revoir très vite.

-Moi aussi. Si une envie shopping te revient dite le moi.

-Aucun problème. addio

-Addio dit Bonnie et Stephan.

-Elle est très sympas. Tu avais raison impossible de ne pas l'aimer.

-Je te l'avais dit dit-il en montant dans la voiture après avoir mis tous les sacs de Bonnie dans le coffre.

Le temps passait vite pour Bonnie en Italie, cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle était là-bas. Elle était toujours aussi proche de Stephan et maintenant de Lexie. Elle apprenait très vite la langue grâce à Stephan. Elle avait trouvé un job dans une boutique de fringue pas très loin de chez elle. Elle sortait très peu trop fatigué entre les cours et son travail. Ses amis venaient souvent chez elle pour se faire une séance ciné. Ils alternaient les versions soit anglais ou italien. A part ça, elle avait du mal à sympathiser avec Elena. Elle l'a trouvait bizarre. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle jouait des rôles différents selon son interlocuteur. Elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Lexie, lui disait souvent qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur une fille pareille. Et ne parlons pas de Damon, la guerre était ouverte. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des piques à chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait. Il l'aimait la faire sortir de ses gond. Il prenait un malin plaisir à lui sortir ses quatre vérités. Elle en avait marre que ce mec arrive à la comprendre sans qu'il n'est eu une conversation digne de ce nom. Il avait un don. Ou peut-être qu'elle était très transparente. Qu'elle laissait les autres la voir trop facilement. Et sa la blessait d'être a nu devant cet inconnue qui ne ratait une occasion de la blesser.

Elle se posait énormément de question tout en attendant Stephan chez lui pour allez dans une soirée organisée par le grand frère de Lexie : Alaric. Qui n'était nul autre qu'un très proche ami de Damon.

Il allait surement être là. Il savait qu'il prendrait son pied à pourrir l'ambiance se dit-elle. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en voyant Damon la regarder longuement. On dirait même qui la déshabillait du regard. Elle se sentait bizarre, toute chose tout d'un coup, elle avait le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure. Les yeux bleus d'acier de Damon lui faisaient de l'effet, elle le savait depuis maintenant une semaine. Elle ne voulait pas tombée sur son charme. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir car ce mec n'aimait que lui.

Il lui avait montré plusieurs fois durant ses deux mois. Il a souvent laissé dans des coins pommés alors que Stephan lui avait gentiment demander de la raccompagner. Ils se disputaient fréquemment car, ils se vexaient mutuellement.

Elle devait vite se ressaisir et le regarda aussi fixement que lui tout en ajoutant un sarcasme : ce que tu vois te plait. Il fallait me le dire avant. On serait passé aux choses sérieuses avant.

-c'est vrai qu'il y a de l'amélioration dans l'air. Mais tu n'es pas assez jolie pour passer entre mes mains expertes. Fais encore un grand effort et peut être que je changerai mon jugement dit-il en passant près d'elle ensuite lui frappa les fesses. Je savais que derrière ses vêtements il y avait du calibre.

-Gros pervers dit-elle en voulant lui donner une gifle mais Damon le lui retint et la rapproche de lui. Leur yeux se rencontrèrent leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Damon s'approcha doucement des lèvres de Bonnie puis dévira tout près des oreilles de cette dernière.

-Je sais que tu me désir en secret et je te mentirai si je disais non. Mais tu es trop un petit juge pour je puisse m'attarder sur toi. Réserve-moi quelque danse. Je veux voir ce que tu vos sur une piste de danse. On se voit plus tard, jolie demoiselle dit-il avant de partir laissant une Bonnie pantelante.

Elle avait chaud très chaud mais elle le devrait pas. Elle s'était interdit d'être attirer par un tel individu qui était si sexy, une pure merveille…..

-Bonnie on y va dit-Stephan en descendant les escaliers.

-Quoi dit Bonnie se réveillant de ses pensées.

-On y va, la fête commence dans une demi-heure

-on n'attend pas Elena ?

-Non, elle y va seule. On est un peur en froid. Elle est trop jalouse de ma relation avec toi et Lexie.

-C'est ridicule…on ne fait rien qui pourrait pensée qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Après vis-à-vis de Lexie s'est autre chose. Il se passe définitivement quelque chose entre vous deux. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser et rentrer dans un hotel

-Comment sa se fait que tu est passé par là.

-Je trainais un peu. Je vous ai vu sans faire exprès. Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu vas quitter Elena ?

-bien sure que non. On n'est pas allé plus loin que d'enlever nos vêtements. On a tout les deux rigolés en nous voyant à poil. Je ne me suis jamais trouver aussi inconfortable qu'à cet instant. On est mieux étant ami. Cette expérience nous la prouvée. On sait que l'on s'aime beaucoup mais pas de la manière que l'on voudrait. Je pense que de sortir ensemble est une sortie de secours pour éviter d'affronter nos démons et de nouvelle rencontre.

-Et bien, j'aurais cru que vous allez finir ensemble. Mais c'est bien que vous avez mis au clair vos sentiments. J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur avec Elena.

-J'espère…je l'aime plus que je le pensais en faite dit-il lui souriant.

-tu seras heureux tu le mérites. Il faut juste qu'elle soit à la hauteur.

-elle le sera, en plus elle est plus câline que d'habitude. Sa rends nos ébats encore plus passionnée dit-il en souriant de pleine dents.

-évite de me donner les détails.

-pas de soucis dit-il en lui prenant la main pour la faire sortir du manoir pour arriver plus vite à la soirée.

Arrivé, là-bas Bonnie se sentie toute petite. Elle commençait à suffoquer voyant le nombre de personne qui bondait la salle. Elle avait la gorge sache, les mains moites et tous les membres qui tremblaient. Elle comptait partir mais une main l'appris et la fit avancer puis tourné. Elle se trouva vite blottie contre un torse dur. Elle releva les yeux et ne fit pas étonner de voir Damon.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Une danse même plusieurs, ma cavalière est très ennuyeuse trop centrée sur elle-même. Je suis déjà narcissique, je ne veux pas que la femme qui m'accompagne me ressemble trop. J'ai l'impression de danser avec moi-même dit-il en souriant narcissiquement.

Bonnie sourit. Tu es belle quand tu souris, tu n'es pas la même. Je peux même essayer de t'approcher.

-Tu veux m'approcher ? Je croyais que j'avais des efforts à faire.

-J'ai dis ça pour voir ta réaction. C'est marrant de voir comment tu parts au quart de tour. Tu es ma distraction Bennett.

-Moi ça ne fait pas rire dit-elle en voulant partir mais Damon ressaisis son étreinte

-Je n'ai pas fini avec toi. Je te trouve marrante et attirante et ça je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me retrouve en toi. J'étais comme toi avant idéaliste. Je croyais que l'amour était parfait sans s'embuche. Mais j'ai vite compris en ayant une déception amoureuse que tous en quoi je croyais ma copine, mon petit frère me mentaient. Ils s'envoyaient en l'air derrière mon dos. En même temps j'étais étonner, je voyais les yeux doux qu'envoyaient Stephan à ma femme. il faut dire que le Stephan d'aujourd'hui n'est pas le même. Il était désinvolte, il s'enfichait de tout et s'envoyait en l'air avec une fille tout les soirs. Il ne supportait mal la mort de nos parents. C'était sa manière à lui de dire merde à la terre entière. Mais ce n'était pas une raison de s'en prendre à la femme que je respectais le plus au monde. Il me l'a pris ! C'est amuser pendant des semaines et puis la l'achement laisser tomber. Il l'a trouvait à ses dires plus à son goût. Il l'a trouvait fade, terne. Il l'a trouvait plus jolie quand elle lui était inaccessible.

Elle s'était plus attachée à lui qu'à moi. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment en si peu de temps elle a pu m'oublié. Je l'a trouvais plus vivante avec lui bien plus heureuse et épanouie qu'en quatre ans de couple. Qu'elle ironie je m'apprêtait à la demander en mariage. Je voulais m'unir à elle dit-il en ayant la gorge serrée par la douleur. Mais je n'ai pas pu, elle m'a quitté en disant qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'elle ne ressentait pour moi qu'une simple amitié. J'ai pleuré des heures entières. Mais je me suis vite repris. Je voulais essayer de sauver mon couple savoir ce que ce me avait plus que moi. Je voulais me battre pour l'amour qui m'unissait à elle. Mais comment le faire l'autre qu'il s'agissait de ton propre frère. Je ne voulais le faire souffrir et j'ai pris sur moi et j'ai regardé leur couple de loin pour savoir s'il prenait soin d'elle. Il ne le faisait pas. Il continuait à aller voir ailleurs de lui parler comme une moins que rien. Je ne sais pas le nombre de fois que je me suis interposé entre lui et elle. Combien de fois, je lui ai dit de rompre avec mon frère, mais elle me disait qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie. Je l'ai laissé, jusqu'au jour où elle m'appelle en pleurant en disant qu'il avait quitté pour une autre et qu'elle ne supportait cette perte. Qu'elle voulait partir loin de tout. Elle ne voulait plus vivre. J'étais mort de trouille. J'ai essayé de la résonner en disant qu'elle trouvera mieux. Et elle me répondait que non. Que Stephan était le bon et qu'il le restera à jamais.

Lorsque je l'ai entendu, je suis partie de chez moi pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Elle s'était taillé les veines. Il y avait plein de sang par tout. Je me suis écroulée. Je suis resté prostré là en la regardant. Criant de désespoir. Elle était morte. Elle m'avait laissée une lettre en me disant qu'elle regrettait son choix. Qu'elle s'avait au fond elle qui jouait avec elle. Elle m'avouait au début qu'elle voulait tester mon amour pour elle et qu'elle s'était bruler toute seule les ailes.

-Pourquoi, tu me dis tous ça tu penses que sa va changer ma façon de voir Stephan ?

-Non, peut-être que je suis d'humeur nostalgique. Tu me fais penser à elle à moi. Je t'envie.

-Moi ?

-Oui, de ne pas voir ce que moi je vois.

-Des fois je t'envie aussi. J'aimerais te ressembler que l'on me craigne afin d'éviter que l'on s'en prenne à moi.

-Tu mords déjà assez. Pas besoin de te damoniser. Je peux par contre t'apprendre des choses.

-Quoi donc ?

-à vivre

-Je vis déjà !

-Tu survies. Il faut que tu te dévergondes un peu. Tu as quoi seize dix-sept ans et on dirai une vieille fille. Tu es en Italie : il y a des beau gosses plein la rue. Tu en as même un devant tes yeux et tu n'essaie pas de tenter ta chance.

-Je ne sais pas m'y prendre. Tu l'as dis toi-même je ne trouverai pas l'amour.

-il ne faut pas prendre mes paroles pour argent comptant. Je le dis souvent dans la colère.

-Peut-être mais tu as raison sur tout. Je ne sais pas aimer et on ne m'a jamais aimé.

….

-tu me connais par cœur Damon et je trouve ça déstabilisant. Tu me déstabilise beaucoup malgré des air de je m'en fou de tout tu es quelqu'un de tendre et meurtrie. Tu m'intrique.

-toi aussi.

-j'ai envie de te connaître plus. J'ai fais une erreur en m'arrêtant sur les dire d'une seule personne. Je ne creuse pas assez.

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre mes propres paroles dit-il en souriant.

-Toi aussi quand tu souris tu es encore plus beau.

-Tu me fais des avances ?

-Dans tes rêves. On n'est pas arrivé à ce stade. Je te signal on est encore à je te déteste.

-On peut en rester la si tu veux. Je prends mon pied à te mettre hors de toi.

-Non sur tout pas ! On peut essayer de se connaître et peut être devenir ami.

-tu en sais déjà trop sur moi et mon frère n'appréciera pas notre rapprochement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de son accord. Sa se trouve que l'on ne pourra pas se piffré. Pour l'instant c'est juste une trêve. On verra où la vie nous mènera.

-Je suis d'accord dit-il la faisant tournoyer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Bonnie et Damon demanda Elena à Stephan.

-Je ne sais pas et je n'aime pas ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu es jaloux ?

-et toi tu l'es ?

-Non, je n'aime que toi dit-elle en posant sa tête sur le torse de Stephan tout en regardant Damon sourire comme jamais. Elle avait une lancinante douleur au niveau du cœur. Elle savait après s'en qu'elle avait définitivement perdu l'un des frère Salvatore pou toujours.

-Moi aussi. Fais-moi confiance dit-il en embrassant les cheveux d'Elena.

-Je te fais confiance et toi ? Oui mais difficilement.

-Je te comprends

Pendant, que c'est deux la discutait la fête battait son plein et Bonnie et Damon s'était éclipsé sous les yeux intrigués de Lexie.

-On fait quoi dehors ?

-il fait trop de bruit l'intérieur. Dis-moi la chose la plus folle que tu as faite dans son existence.

-fuguée !

-Tu es sérieuse. Et la chose que tu ne risque de ne jamais faire ?

-me faire un tatouage.

-Alors allons-y !

-Où ?

-tu vas savoir très vite.

-Non, ne le ferait pas.

-Si tu le peux. Tu veux vivre alors fais le. C'est la première étape pour ta nouvelle vie.

-Ok mais c'est toi qui choisit le dessin et l'endroit où il sera car avec moi sa peut durée des heures.

-tu me fais trop d'honneur.

Une heure plus tard, Bonnie se trouva maintenant un tatouage au bas de son dos en force de cœur avec le nom de Damon inscrit. Elle le voyait enfin et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle allait sauter sur Damon pour l'étrangler.

-Une minute mignonne. Tu m'as dit de choisir le tatouage et l'emplacement. Cette phrase refroidit Bonnie, elle savait que c'était de sa faute. Pourquoi, elle lui a fait confiance. Alors qu'il y a quelque heure, elle l'évitait comme la peste. Quelque chose de bizarre était entrain de se produire. Et elle le sentait que ça aller de mieux en mieux grâce à lui. Mais sa allait trop vite. Elle allait laissée son cœur….elle le savait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Pourquoi, fallait-il que cela lui arrive ici…en Italie. Pourquoi, elle craquait pour un type comme lui : prétentieux, narcissique mais beau, charmant lorsqu'il mettait les formes. Elle devait le chasser de sa tête et de son….non, non. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une place dans son petit cœur. Elle se l'interdisait se dit-elle à haute voix assis prestement dans un bar avec Elena, Stephan, Lexie.

-Tu t'interdis quoi Bonnie ?

-Hein ? Dit bonnie en sortant de ses pensées.

-Tu as dit que tu t'interdisais de quelque chose.

-Ahhhh. Ce n'est rien.

-Pas à moi Bennett dit Lexie. Tu as mis tellement de vigueur que ça doit être quelque chose d'interdit qui t'attire beaucoup et qui te convoite énormément.

-Elle parle de quoi dit Elena à Stephan.

-Je ne sais pas dit-il intéresser par la conversation de Bonnie et Lexie.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi ou de qui tu parles dit-elle en s'affaissant dans son siège.

-Arrête de jouer les timides Bonnie, on sait très bien tous que tu t'es rapprocher c'est dernier temps d'un bad guy.

-C'est faux ! dit-elle avec trop de véhémence.

-tant fait trop Bonnie ! On sait maintenant que tu caches quelque chose dit Elena en rentrant dans la conversation.

-de quoi tu te mêles. On n'est pas amie que je sache, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ma vie sentimentale t'intéresse autant » dit Bonnie sur un ton de nouveau agressif croisant ses bras près de sa poitrine.

-Il s'agit bien d'un mec alors ! dit Stephan.

-Tu ne lui dis rien Stephan !

-Tu es grande Elena dit-il en la regardant. Régler ça entre fille. Mais Bonnie a comme même raison vous n'êtes pas amie et tu ne fait aucun effort qu'elle ou qui que ce soit d'autre pour que l'on t'apprécie.

-Dit plutôt que je suis insociable ?

-Je n'ai pas dis-ça. Je dis juste essaye de te montrer aimable et de leur parler.

-Je viens de le faire non ! je montre que je m'intéresse à sa vie.

-Dis plutôt que tu veux jouer les fouineuses pour savoir qui est le mystérieux inconnu dit Lexie en fixant de ses yeux Bleus Elena

-Pas du ton dit-elle ahurie voyant que personne ne voulait qu'elle prenne part à la conversation.

-Arrête de jouer le mouton noir Elena, je sais très bien que tu veux savoir ou je dirai plutôt que tu voudrais avoir la certitude que le mec dont nous parlons soit Damon dit Lexie tout en se levant et posant ses mains sur la table pour faire face à Elena. On sait tous que tu as encore le béguin pour le frère de ton petit ami.

-Arrête avec tes insinuations débiles Lexie ! Je me contre fou de Damon. Je suis passé à autre chose depuis un bon moment. J'ai fait un choix qui prouve que lui et moi tout est fini.

-J'ai du mal à te croire. Tout sonne faux chez toi ! Je devrais avoir un souci parce qu'un si gentil garçon Stephan a craqué pour toi. Je ne sais pas quelque chose cloche. Tout le monde ne te sac pas alors que Stephan te vois comme un ange.

-Lexie tu vas trop loin dit Stephan.

- Non je n'arrêterai pas ! il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez cette fille. Elle nous ment, elle en pince encore pour Damon ça se voit ! Je t'ai vu regarder Damon avec beaucoup d'insistance à mon goût alors que tu es censé être dingue de Stephan.

-Parlons de toi avec Stephan, tu baves H/24 sur lui. Ça devient indécent alors que tu es censé être seulement être ami avec lui. Et concernant Damon, j'ai des yeux pour regarder, je mentirai si je dirai qu'il n'est pas beau à regarder. Je devrais donc arrêter d'observer le monde qui m'entoure en m'achetant des œillères.

-Non, mais soit honnête avec nous et avec toi-même. Tu ne nous aimes pas. Ça se sent. Comment veux-tu que je te parle gentiment et adresse la parole alors qu'à chaque fois que l'on se voit avec Stephan tu mets un froid et de la distance entre nous !

-C'est vrai, je te t'aime pas toi et Bonnie car vous êtes des obstacles entre moi et Stephan. Vous êtes trop proche et trop souvent fourrés ensemble à faire je ne sais quoi. Alors qu'avec moi, il est distant. Comment voulez-vous que je me sente ? je me sens continuellement en danger face à vous. Je ne ferai aucun effort avec vous car vous en faites aucun. Vous n'essayez même pas d'enlever l'ambigüité qu'il existe entre vous et Stephan vis-à-vis de moi pour que je sois en paix.

-Mais, on ne fait rien qui pourrait te faire croire qu'entre Stephan et moi, il se passe quelque chose. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ni celle de Lexie que tu as un problème d'infériorité ma pauvre fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu manques cruellement de confiance en toi pour croire que ton couple est continuellement en danger. Il faut peut-être que tu t'interroge pourquoi tu as si peux confiance en tout couple. D'ailleurs, je trouve drôle le fait que c'est toi qui doute alors que ça devrait être Stephan. C'est lui la personne trompée non toi !

-Elle n'a pas tord dit Stephan.

-N'en rajoute pas Stephan. Tu n'es pas très claire vis-à-vis de toi de moi et de Lexie. Je sais très bien qu'entre vous qu'il y a plus qu'une simple amitié. Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler d'elle avec plein de paillette dans les yeux. Comment veux-tu que je ne doute pas de tes sentiments pour moi. Personne ne dira le contraire qu'il y a un véritable faussé entre nous et je sais que j'ai mets mes tord mais tu fais aucun effort pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Rien ne sera comme avant. Je t'aime point à la ligne. Lexie est ma meilleure amie, elle est sexy et j'ai déjà craquée pour elle dans le passé. Je ne l'ai jamais caché à personne. Tu es ma copine et je tiens à toi tout se passe pour le mieux dans mon côté. Si toi tu as un problème c'est que peut-être notre relation ne te suffit plus. Qu'il te manque quelque chose pour être complètement heureuse et sa ça me blesse. Car, je ne suis toujours pas à la hauteur pour te combler.

-J'en ai trop entendue ! Vous êtes tous ligués contre moi dit-elle en partant énervée. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle en avait marre d'être toujours relégué au second plan avec Stephan. Ça lui faisait mal rien que dit pensée. Elle voulait être au centre de son attention comme elle était pour Damon. Oui Damon, lui faisait ressentir qu'il n'était qu'à elle car elle était son monde. Elle voulait se sentir spécial mais avec Stephan ça lui était impossible. Elle se sentait gourde que les propos de Bonnie et de Lexie l'a touche autant. Elle ne voulait pas leur montrer que leur opinons l'avait autant bouleversé au point d'en verser quelque larmes. Jamais ! Jamais ! Elle ne flancherait devant elle ça leur donnerai tellement d'importance se disait-elle en continuant de marcher droit devant-elle. Cependant, elle ne vit pas Damon. Elle fonça droit sur lui.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention sale abrutis dit Damon tout en regardant Elena.

-Je n'ai pas fais exprès. Je ne te t'ai pas vu.

-ça je l'avais remarqué, allez pousse toi de mon chemin. J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire dit-il en laissant Elena pour se dirigé vers la table de Bonnie

- Mais pour qui ils se prennent tous aujourd'hui se dit-elle en regardant Damon s'asseoir à sa place.

- Bonnie as-tu toute une après-midi à m'accorder ?

-Non !

-Je ne te demande pas dit-il en souriant. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu allais me répondre.

-Bonnie est une grande fille Damon si elle ne veut pas passer son temps avec toi accepte

-Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis Saint Stephan. Ma relation avec Bennett ne regarde que nous.

-Tu te trompes, elle est mon amie et je m'inquiète pour elle. Si elle a un problème j'en ai un.

-Je savais que tu en pinçais pour notre Bennett petit frère dit-il en souriant en s'adossant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-N'importe quoi, je veux juste la protéger de toi. Tu n'es pas bon pour elle. Elle mérite mieux.

-Et toi tu l'es ? dit-il sérieux

-Je pense être le type de personne qui conviendrait à Bonnie. Elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir un pont mort comme petit ami. Tu vas l'empoisonner son existence comme tu le fait pour moi.

-Continue petit frère, je vois que sa te soulage de déverser ta rage sur moi tout en me discréditant envers la belle Bonnie dit-il en rigolant de la tournure de la situation. Il s'avait que Bonnie allait mal prendre que Stephan crois s'avoir mieux qu'elle qui est bien pour elle.

-Tu le fais tout seule en ne la laissant pas prendre ses propres décision et en te montrant égoïste, mal polie imbus de ta personne.

-Arrêter de parler de moi alors que je suis devant vous. Stephan à raison, je suis grande pour prendre mes propres décisions. Mais, je suis capable de savoir qui est bon pour moi dit Bonnie en se levant en regardant fixement Stephan. Viens Damon, je veux bien passer l'après-midi avec toi.

-Je ne demande que ça dit-il en souriant de sa victoire. A toute à leur frérot.

- A quoi tu joues ? tu sais très bien que tu es rentré dans le jeu de Damon.

-je sais mais sa me mets hors de moi de savoir que Damon utilise Bonnie pour me faire mal. Il se venge. Il l'a mal pris la décision d'Elena.

-Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il s'intéressait tout simplement à elle ! Bonnie est jolie, intéressante, un tempérament de feu. Tous ce que Damon aime non. En plus, je trouve qu'ils font un beau couple. Et d'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il ne va rien se passé laissons le temps au temps. Si, Damon se comporte mal, tu pourras la ramener mais pour l'instant tu laisses couler.

-c'est lui dont tu parlais tout à l'heure.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Non, pour savoir ! Alors Bonnie n'est pas indifférente ?

-Franchement je pense que oui. Il se passe quelque chose.

-Alors on va où ?

-C'est un secret ? D'abord, il faut que tu me parles de toi ?

-Tu sais déjà tous ce qui est à savoir.

-Non, je ne le sais pas. Toi tu connais presque tout de Damon Salvatore.

-Non, je ne sais rien. Tu es trop énigmatique pour moi. Alors que j'ai la certitude d'une chose, elle est vite effacée par une autre.

-Alors dis-moi ce que tu crois savoir de moi. Et moi je te dirai ce que je crois savoir de toi.

-D'accord dit-elle. Par où commencer, tu t'appelles Damon. Tu as quoi ? Environ 25 ans à tous cassé. Tu as un frère qui s'appelle Stephan. Tu vis seul avec ton oncle Zack et ton petit frère. Tu es très riche. On peut même dire milliardaire vu ton manoir. Tu as une vie amoureuse laborieuse d'où ton comportement de petit emmerdeur. Tu te caches derrière cette facette pour essayer de ne plus souffrir.

Tu es sarcastique avec tout le monde qu'il soit proche ou loin de toi. Tu es quelqu'un d'assez solitaire qui à l'habitude de se fier qu'à lui-même d'où cette méfiance envers les autres.

-j'ai l'impression d'entendre ton portrait dit-il en souriant.

-Ne m'interromps pas, je n'ai pas fini. Tu sais que tu es très beau d'où ton arrogance et l'imbus de ta personne. Tu te trouve supérieur au autre donc tu regardes tout le monde de haut. Quoi dire d'autre à oui, tu es quelqu'un d'assez fragile au fond, tu es un cœur tendre mais tu le fait montrer qu'à très peu de personne. Je l'ai vu quand tu as pété un câble après la décision d'Elena. Pour te protéger donc, tu te montre dure et intouchable. Tu es quelqu'un qui à énormément de sang froid et de la répartie. Tu peux être très dure et froid lorsque des personnes te blessent. Et tu as très peu d'ami

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui ! dit-elle fier d'elle

-très bien, c'est à mon tour ! Tu t'appelles Bonnie Bennett, tu as dix-sept ans tu vis aux états unis dans un coin paumé. Tu es venu ici pour apprendre dirons nous l'italien. Tu es quelqu'un de forte et assez peu sure d'elle. Tu es quelqu'un d'assez renfermer, qui à des préjugés. Tu changes difficilement d'avis. Tu te livres difficilement aux autres. Tu es tout comme moi assez solitaire qui à l'habitude de se fier à toi-même. Et très méfiante. Tu as très peu d'ami car tu accorde peu ta confiance car tu penses que personne ne t'aime pour ta juste valeur. Tu n'as jamais aimé. Tu attends la bonne personne. Le grand amour. Je te trouve un peu idéaliste mais qui garde comme même les pieds sur terre.

-C'est tout !

-Oui, je t'ai dis que je ne te connais pas assez. Je te connais ce que tu laisses transparaître. Tu es quelqu'un d'assez dure à déchiffrer.

-J'avais l'impression pourtant que tu lisais en moi comme dans un livre ouvert lorsque que l'on était devant chez toi.

-j'ai dis des mots en l'air Bennett.

-Il y avait beaucoup de vérité dans ce que tu as dis. J'avais l'impression d'être nue devant toi. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise

-Comme ?

-Je ne sais pas. Des petites choses que seule ma meilleure amie sait.

Damon la regardait, alors dis-moi en plus dit-il en la regardant d'une telle intensité que Bonnie savait qu'il était réellement sincère. Il voulait vraiment en apprendre plus d'elle.

-Je me sens pas prête dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Tu me diras quand tu te sentiras prête alors. Je ne suis pas là pour te fliquer. Tu m'intrigue dit-il en continuant de la fixer.

-Toi aussi et sa me fait peur.

-pourquoi ?

-En un soir, notre relation à changer. Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre que tout d'un coup on se sente tout les deux proches alors qu'on est censé se détester. Que l'on trouve tout les deux le besoin d'être ensemble

-Non ! Tu sais les vraies amitiés et les plus grandes histoires d'amour commencent souvent par l'indifférence la plus totale. Et à mes yeux c'est encore plus beau car on apprend à se connaître. C'est lent, le sentiment s'insinue peu à peu en toi sans que tu t'y rendes compte. Le sentiment te frappe de plein fouet.

-En plus d'être intelligent, tu es poète.

- Habitue-toi vite, je suis une personne plein de surprise.

-Je viens de m'en rendre compte et sa me plait assez. Avec toi rien n'est monotone dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui puis le fixa. On va où alors ?

-A la plage. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Je veux voir comment tu te débrouilles sur une planche. Ça me permettra aussi de te voir en bikini.

- Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain sur moi.

-t'inquiète, on achètera un sur place mais c'est moi qui choisi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais que tu vas choisir un maillot une pièce qui te mettra pas du tout en valeur. Tu voudras cacher ton corps.

-Tu veux être mon ami ou mon petit copain.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être les deux.

-Seulement ami Damon. On s'était mis d'accord d'essayer.

-Je sais mais, l'être humain change souvent d'avis.

-tu n'es pas quelqu'un comme ça ! Tu connais ton but. Et je sais que tu veux me séduire mais tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Si tu le dis ! Mais quelque chose me dit que tu es déjà tombée sur mon charme

-tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité.

- Tu verras, le temps nous le dira.

- je n'en démordrai pas.

-fait mais dépêche-toi. Je ne veux pas arrivée lorsque le temps va commercer à se couvrir dit-il en lui prenant la main et la fit courir.

Bonnie le regarda tout en courant. Elle était électrisée par son touchée. Elle était bien même trop à l'aise près de lui. Comme si elle avait trouvé enfin son chez elle. Elle avait chaud très chaud, des bouffés de chaleur prenaient par d'elle. Ses mains étaient de nouveau moite à son touché, et son cœur battait encore plus vite.

Il avait raison, elle était tombée sous son charme et elle pouvait rien ni faire mais pouvait faire croire le contraire. Elle devait feindre et elle était la meilleure pour sa.

Damon s'arrêta soudain et se retourna vers elle : Pourquoi tu trembles et tes mains son très moites, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire poisseuse. Tu transpires beaucoup.

-J'ai chaud ! Et toi tu faciles pas la tâche en étant si près de moi dit-elle sans rendre compte.

Il se rapprocha : Je te fais au tant d'effet que ça. C'est bien de le savoir.

Bonnie fit un pas en arrière : On a dit seulement ami. Tiens-toi au deal Damon.

-Très bien dit-il en souriant.

-Enlève moi se sourire idiot de ton visage.

-tu aimes me voir sourire et je le sais. On est bientôt arrivé. Alors, continuons.

-J'hallucine dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu.

Quelque minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tout les deux dans le magasin de la plage. Bonnie s'amusait de voir Damon ouvertement choisir un bikini alors que tout le monde le regardai bizarrement. Il avait choisi trois. Qui demandait à bonnie d'essayer.

-NON ! je ne vais rien essayer pour que te rince l'œil

- loin de moi cette idée de te mater. Trêve de plaisanterie, va d'en cette cabine et essaye.

-Non, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je vais partir.

-Vraiment. Toute seule ? Tu ne connais pas le chemin et ton niveau d'italien est bon mais assez limité.

…..

-Je savais ! Rentre à l'intérieur et essaye-les et montre les moi. Tu choisiras le meilleure.

-Je croyais.

-Je te l'ai dis l'être humain change.

-Très bien mais ne te moque pas dit-elle en arrachant les bikinis dans les mains de Damon.

Sept minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit la cabine et sortie pour que Damon la regarde.

Bonnie portait, un bikini simple de couleur vert qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Le haut s'attachait au cou et le bas était un sort de mini short avec une ceinture noire. Quand Damon la vit sortir, il déglutit. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle était aussi sexy. Il n'en s'était rendu compte à la soirée mais là ce n'était pas pareil. Là, elle avait uniquement deux morceaux de tissus. Il se disait, qu'elle était parfaite. Elle avait des formes où il le fallait ni trop peu ni trop abondement. Il l'a détaillé de bas en haut. Il était subjugué par elle. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas avoir eu de petit ami. C'est américain doit être vraiment aveugle pour ne pas voir cette divinité.

-Alors dit-elle voulant qu'il arrête de la dévisager.

-Magnifique. Au suivant.

Le second, il était a rayure noir et blanc. Le haut était très fin et petit. Il s'ouvrait par devant, il mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Et quant au bas, c'était une simple culotte blanche. Il y avait un paréo transparent avec.

Damon la trouvait toujours aussi belle et désirable. A vrai dire, tous ce qu'elle portait lui allaient à ravir. En faite, c'est elle qui sublimait l'habille car elle est lumineuse.

Damon se surprenait en s'intéressé à elle, à la trouver belle à l'apprécier plus qu'il ne le devait alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus tombée amoureux mais de seulement s'amuser. Et il s'avait pertinemment que Bonnie n'est pas du genre à vouloir une relation non sérieuse. Il commençait à divaguer, il devait seulement apprendre à la connaître et la voir ainsi vêtue de l'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires.

Il fit mine de regarder sa montre et dit « il est déjà presque trois heures, on devrait prendre les planches et aller dans l'eau ».

-je n'essaye pas le dernier.

-Non pas besoin. Choisi celui qui te plait et tiens de quoi le payer. Je t'attends dehors.

-Merci. Bonnie senti que Damon prenant du recule. Elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement de situation. Elle était bizarrement déçue. Elle aimait bien qu'il soit si prévenant et persévérant dans sa manière de la draguée. De plus, elle ne devait pas s'étonné qu'il s'éloigne, elle lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il essaye de se connaître et pourquoi pas devenir ami.

Elle s'avança vers la caisse en oubliant pas de prendre ses vêtements et paya les deux bikinis. Elle se trouva belle de dans et en plus Damon aussi et c'était lui-même qui les avaient choisis dit-elle. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'importance de ses paroles. Damon s'infiltrait eu à peu mais surement et pour longtemps dans la vie mais pas seulement le cœur et dans la tête de Bonnie seront envahit par sa présence.

Elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre Damon dehors. Ce dernier, avait déjà loué les planches de surf.

- Allons-y-nous trouver une place pour poser nos affaires.

-Je te suis mais d'abord dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Tu es froid et distant avec moi.

-tu dis n'importe quoi ? dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Je ne suis pas folle tu frôles le chaud et le froid avec moi.

-il faut savoir ce que tu veux Bennett ! tu veux quoi au juste que l'on soit ami ou beaucoup plus dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas et toi ?

-Moi…je n'attends rien. Je veux seulement m'amuser.

-Pauvre con dit-elle en partant vers le bord de la plage toute seule.

-ET MERDE ! Bonnie Attend !

Elle s'arrêta puis se retourna.

-Je me suis mal exprimé.

-Non, tu as dis ce que tu pensais réellement. Je ne devrais pas être étonné c'est dans ta nature d'être comme ça sans attache.

-c'est trop tôt pour moi….

-quoi ?

…..

-Je ne comprends rien Damon soit plus clair.

-De tomber amoureux. Je ne veux plus retomber dedans et toi s'en le savoir tu m'y attire. Tu me rends dingue, je fais n'importe quoi.

-Alors, on fait quoi ? On n'arrête là ! Tu joues à quoi Damon, tu veux me connaître essayer d'être mon amie, me séduit tout le temps avec des gestes attentionnés et tendre. Dis-moi ce qui faut faire. Je me suis attaché à toi depuis la fête, il y a deux semaines. Et j'essaye de me défaire de toi mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. On es attiré l'un par l'autre c'est impossible de devenir ami. Je ne veux pas être plus que ton ami maintenant et peut-être jamais.

-On arrête là alors ?

-Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution.

-Si moi je ne veux pas ! Je ne me suis jamais senti autant appartenir à une personne qu'avec toi. Je ne veux pas perdre ça.

-Tu oublies quelque chose Bonnie, tu n'es quand vacance ici. Dans quoi, sept mois tu seras plus là. Moi je ferais quoi ? Je serai tombé bêtement amoureux d'une personne qui est à l'autre bout du monde.

-je….

-Bien sure tu n'y avais pas pensé. Je ne souhaite pas te faire souffrir Bonnie. Je veux seulement me protéger et je sais qu'une relation avec toi n'est pas seulement une amourette.

-Tu jettes l'éponge alors. Sept mois c'est dans longtemps. Je te demande juste de ne pas t'éloigné de moi que l'on essaye d'être ami. D'essayer d'effacer toute l'attirance que l'on a l'un pour l'autre.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Si nous n'essayons pas. On regrettera tout les deux. Allons surfer, pensons à autre chose s'il te plait Damon.

-Ok, mais tu auras ma souffrance sur ta conscience.

-J'en prends le risque. Allez-viens, l'eau à l'air dans la bonne température.

-tu es une grande emmerdeuse très persévérante dit-il en souriant tout en se laissant entrainer par Bonnie.

Pendant ce temps, Lexie et Stephan sont toujours au bar. Ils continuaient de discuter de chose et d'autre mais surtout de d'Elena.

-Tu crois réellement qu'elle est la femme qui te faut ?

-J'en suis sure. Je l'aime. Il faut juste lui laissé du temps de comprendre qu'elle n'a aucun souci à se faire. Et tant que l'on est aussi proche l'un de l'autre, il n'arrivera pas à me faire confiance.

-Tu veux dire qu'il faut que l'on arrête de se voir ? dit-elle choquer par son meilleur ami.

-Non, je n'irai pas jusqu'à là mais restreindre nos sorties juste le temps qu'Elena se rende compte qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur.

-Tu préfères mettre notre amitié en danger que plutôt ta relation avec ta stupide copine. Je vois que notre relation ne te tiens suffisamment à cœur.

-Tu te trompes, je sais que notre amitié est assez forte pour continuer jusqu'à la fin du monde. Je n'ai aucun doute sur la force de notre relation Lexie. Mais, tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut vivre sans être aimé et sans aimer. Alors si je dois mettre notre amitié en retrait pour un moment je le ferai. Je sais qu'elle vaut le coup. S'est une chic fille, faut juste apprendre à la connaître.

-Comment, veux-tu que je le fasse. Elle ne m'aime pas !

-Fait un effort, je ne sais pas invite la avec Bonnie dans une journée shopping.

-Elle trouvera ça bizarre après tous que Bonnie et moi lui avons dit. Je trouve ça hypocrite. Je refuse de lui ressembler.

-Fait le pour moi. Soyons lucide, si tu fais un effort je pense que nous ne devrions pas être éloignés loin de l'autre pendant très longtemps.

-Tu joues avec une corde sensible. Je peux faire un effort, je dois demander la permission de Bonnie avant. Je ne te promets rien.

-Je te fais confiance dit-il en souriant.

-On ne peut rien te refuser à toi !

-Je le sais dit-il en mettent ses bras sur la table.

-Bien, je vais y aller. Il se fait tard. Je dois rejoindre un copain.

-Tu ne me l'as pas encore présenté. Il est comment ?

-Pour que tu le flic ? Non merci.

-Je veux seulement le meilleur pour toi.

-Tu vas l'adorer. T'inquiète, il prend soin de moi pour l'instant. Et puis, sa fait quoi une semaine que l'on se fréquente. Ce n'est pas encore sérieux. Je te le présenterai quand ça le deviendra.

-Fais attention.

-ok, papa !dit-elle en rigolant puis partie

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-ça ne se voit pas je me change !

-Tu sais qu'il existe des cabines pour ça dit-elle en regardant son torse.

-je le sais mais, il y a trop de file. Je perds moins de temps dit-il en enlevant son pantalon noir. Je suis prêt.

-Tu ne mets pas de maillot de bain.

-Non ! Je vais sécher après. Allez-viens en prenant sa planche, il y a une vague qui se profile à l'horizon.

-Ok c'est partie dit-elle en courant dans l'eau.

Damon, fut impressionné par le faite que Bonnie sache s'y bien surfer. Il la regardait faire de là où il était assis sur sa planche attendant une bonne vague.

Une heure plus tard, il se trouvait tout les deux couchés dans le sable profitant des rayons du soleil.

-Tu as appris où as surfé ?

-pendant, des vacances à Hawaï avec mon père. Les seules vacances que j'ai passées avec lui d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi ?

-On peut éviter de parler de lui ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu as de mauvaise relation avec lui, je présume.

-Tu n'as rien compris ou quoi ? Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas en parler.

-tu veux que l'on apprenne à se connaître non ! Et tu refuses de me parler de chose personnelle et sa me vexe. J'ai l'impression de faire plus d'effort que toi !

-Je ne veux pas parler de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Il n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux et je ne le suis pas pour lui. Je n'ai rien à dire qu'à part que je n'ai aucune relation avec lui. Je le vois une fois tous les six mois. Il est jamais là car son travail lui importe plus de joie que moi sa propre fille.

-Et ta mère ?

-Elle est morte quand j'étais jeune. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir d'elle. Je suis comme toi Damon une orpheline.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas. Il est toujours là ! Moi, je n'ai plus mes parents. C'est sa la différence.

-Il n'y en a aucune pour moi, il n'existe pas.

-Tu devrais en profiter tant qu'il est en vie. Tu regretteras après. Dit le lui ! C'est lui qui m'envoie chaque année au quatre coin du monde pendant les vacances apprendre d'après lui à vivre seul, de nouvelle langue, à être plus indépendante.

-tu sais qu'il n'a pas tord. Il ne veut pas que tu sois dépendante, que tu puisses faire face seul aux imprévue, que tu apprennes à vivre tout simplement pour toi-même, que tu t'épanouisses et visiblement tu le ne faisais pas quand tu étais chez toi. Il essaye de te donner le meilleur vu la situation dans laquelle vous êtes. Il ne pourra jamais remplacer ta mère en étant près de toi. Il joue seulement son rôle de père même s'il s'y prend mal. Il se consacre à son travail pour que tu manques de rien, pour que tu ais tous ce qui est matériel.

-Et l'affectif dans tout ça ! J'ai besoin de me sentir aimer moi !

-il t'aime mais ne te le montre pas. Moi aussi mon père n'était pas très démonstratif avec moi mais il était envers Stephan. Il était fier de lui. J'en étais même jaloux, ma mère me disais souvent qu'il ne fallait pas que je doute de l'affection de mon père. Qu'il m'en demandait beaucoup plus car il était sure que je pouvais faire mieux.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup ?

-Qui ?

-Ta mère idiot !

-Oui. Je la vénérais. Elle était très importante pour moi. J'étais très proche d'elle. Elle me manque tous les jours.

-J'aurais aimés la connaître. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est exceptionnelle.

-Elle était. Mais arrêtons de parler de chose aussi triste dit-il en regardant la mer. J'ai envi de faire de la planche à voile.

-Oh non j'ai peur !

-Arrête de jouer la trouillarde.

- Je ne suis pas trouillarde, j'ai déjà fait et je suis tombée. J'ai même faillit me noyer.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Je serais derrière toi sur la planche.

-Ok, je veux bien essayer mais on n'y va doucement. J'en ai un mauvais souvenir.

-Fait moi confiance.

-On n'est pas assez proche pour ça.

-On le sera sur la planche.

-Je ne te parlai pas de ça ! Sale pervers.

-Je le sais mais c'est tout comme. Viens, on va redonner les planches et demander de prendre une planche à voile.

Devant, le stand Damon donnait les planches et demandait en retour autre chose. Pendant ce temps Bonnie se fit interpeler par une bande de mec qui n'arrêtait pas de la reluquer. Un des trois mecs, s'approcha d'elle et lui parla.

-Ciao la mia bellezza, che ci fai qui da solo? (**Bonjour ma beauté, que fais-tu toute seule ici**)

-come te, godere della spiaggia! (**comme toi, profiter de la plage)**

-Direi che il paesaggio e la bella ragazza come te fili (**Moi je dirais plutôt du paysage et des jolies brins de fille comme toi**) dit-il en souriant.

-mi dispiace, non mi interessa ! (**Désolée, je ne suis pas intéressé**) dit-elle gênée qu'un homme vienne si directement la draguée.

-Non dite che ... Si può arrivare a sapere se sai cosa voglio dire!( **Ne dit pas ça...On peut faire plus ample connaissance si tu vois ce que je veux dire**) Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle tout en passant sa main dans le dos de Bonnie.

Bonnie se dégagea vivement. Elle ne supporta pas cette proximité, mais le jeune homme fit un pas vers elle pour prendre la main de Bonnie afin de la ramener à lui. Elle fut surprise et déstabilisée par la manière cet homme la mise dans ses bras, par la rapidité qu'il l'avait mis sa bouche sur ses lèvres. Elle était tellement tétanisée qu'elle ne peut faire un geste. Ses jambes tremblaient, plus aucun son de sortait de sa bouche. Elle aurait tellement voulu demander de l'aide à Damon. Mais, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'attendait au pire, alors que normalement elle avait du répondant, elle ne se laissait pas faire. Mais là c'était différent ! Ici, elle se sentait si vulnérable. Et elle ne le savait pas pourquoi. Etait-ce parce qu'elle commençait à trop s'attacher à Damon ? Elle ne pu s'interroger plus car elle senti des bras fort la prendre par la taille !

-ciò che si vuole a mia moglie? (**Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à ma femme?)**

-Mi dispiace amico, non sapevo che era accompagnato! (**Désolé mec, je ne savais pas qu'elle était accompagnée!**)

-Ora lo sai! vieta te! Non vedi che si avvicina. (**Maintenant tu le sais! Barres toi! Que je ne te vois t'approchez d'elle.**)

Avec ces mots, les mecs partis d'un pas rapide. Pendant ce temps, Damon se dégagea de Bonnie et la regarda dans les yeux pour savoir comment elle allait. Il voyait de la peur dans ses yeux. Oui de la peur mélangée à de la tristesse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire. Il était aussi perdu qu'elle. Non par ce qui viens de se passer mais sur l'ambigüité de leur relation. Si il pouvait définir qu'ils avaient tous les deux une relation. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant, alors que Bonnie était encore apeurée.

-Bonnie tout est fini. Ils sont partis. Tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur.

Elle essaya de parler mais rien ne sorti de sa bouche, elle réussi seulement se blottir contre lui afin de se sentir plus en sécurité. Elle avait besoin de chaleur car elle avait froid et affaiblit. Oui s'était le mot affaiblit comme si toutes ses forces se sont envolées. Bonnie le serra fort très fort pour ne pas qu'il la lâche. Damon le comprit, et entoura ses bras sur Bonnie. Il s'avait dès après s'en que leur après-midi était fini. Leur petit tour en planche à voile c'était envolé. Mais ça sera remis à plus tard. Oui à plus tard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

-Viens, je te ramène chez toi !

-Non, je ne veux pas…..je ne veux pas rester toute seule !

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait !

-Je ne sais pas n'import l'endroit du moment que tu reste auprès de moi.

-Chez- moi ? ça te vas !

-Non….je ne veux pas que Stephan me voit dans cet état. Il me posera des questions que je ne suis pas prête à lui répondre.

-D'y moi où tu voudrais allez car moi je ne sais plus…..tu démontes mes idées les unes après les autres.

-On peut faire un tour….seulement un tour. Le temps que je me sente mieux.

-D'accord…faisons un tour !

Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient entrain de se promener dans la rue très près l'un de l'autre sans avoir une destination bien précise. Aucun des deux ne parla. Il commençait à se faire tard et la température commençait à baisser. Tous les deux avaient froid, Damon décida sans demander l'approbation à Bonnie d'allez jusqu'à son manoir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus de ce silence, sa proximité avec Bonnie, de toute cette froideur, de marcher sans aucun but. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser facilement mener en bateau par une femme et surtout pas par une gamine de son genre si jolie et sexy soit-elle. Mais avec elle, il arrivait facilement à n'être plus lui-même, il s'oubliait pour laisser place à un Damon plus doux, gentil, compatissant, agréable, aimant tous ce qui détestait chez saint Stephan. Malgré tout c'était plus fort que lui de vouloir la séduire, il le fait sans s'en rendre compte. D'ailleurs il le faisait avec chaque fille mignonne qu'il rencontrait. S'en était devenue un jeu, mais avec elle c'était bien plus, il le savait et sentait. Son subconscient lui murmure de tenter sa chance mais sa tête ne le veux pas. La tête de Damon veux protéger son petit cœur. Il ne voulait pas changer pour une femme, pas être un autre qu'il ne souhaitait pas être. Mais c'est si difficile de le faire en étant si près d'elle, si dangereux de laisser entrevoir ce que vous voulez cacher pour ne pas souffrir. Il y a une sorte de peur de décevoir les gens qu'il l'entour. Il ne voulait pas que l'on n'espère trop de lui alors qu'il ne s'en jugeait pas à la hauteur de leur espérance.

Bonnie s'arrêta brusquement en voyant la maison de Damon devant-elle. Elle regarda Damon avec incompréhension : Tu es sourd ou tu ne comprends rien à ce que j'ai dit.

- Moi je n'en ai rien foutre ok ! J'ai froid et je rentre chez moi. Je peux être gentil mais il ne faut pas pousser non plus Bonnie.

Si tu ne veux pas rentrez alors rentre chez-toi. Si tu veux pas rentrez chez toi viens ! Si tu ne veux ne pas répondre aux interrogations de Stephan évite-le et tu lui en parleras après! Mais arrête de fuir, tu n'as pas la Bonnie que je connais. Reprends-toi bon sang. Reste fier et ravale ta rancœur et ta douleur au plus profond de toi et continue à avancer.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ce n'est pas toi qui à senti les mains d'un pervers sur toi ! Je n'ai jamais connue ça auparavant. Aucun homme n'a été aussi pressant avec moi de cette manière. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. J'ai eu peur même très peur. Mon courage et ma détermination m'ont manqué. Je n'arrive pas à occulter les choses aussi facilement que toi !

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas envie Bonnie. C'est plus facile d'oublier et de passer à autre chose que d'affronter ses problèmes.

-En agissant ainsi tu n'avances pas.

-c'est ce que tu penses. Mais moi je ne veux pas souffrir à cause des personnes qui n'en valent pas la peine. Dans la vie, il faut faire des choix Bonnie entre celle de la raison et celle du cœur. Moi, je prendrais sans hésiter celle de la raison. Elle fait moins souffrir.

-c'est peut-être logique mais ne vaut-il pas mieux essayer d'allier les deux pour être apaiser dans sa tête et son cœur.

-l'un comme l'autre quelqu'un en souffrira ! Ça ne sera peut-être pas toi mais une autre. Ou peut-être les deux.

-Et dans mon cas, tu me préconise quoi ?

-Je n'ai rien à te préconiser Bonnie c'est ton choix !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place.

-je ne sais pas….peut-être oublié, parlé à quelqu'un…

-c'est-ce que je fais avec toi…je t'en parle

-Je ne suis pas la bonne personne.

-Tu l'es pour moi….Si j'en parle à Lexie et Stephan, ils vont me couver. Me laisser du temps, m'écouter et me regarder pleurer tout les larmes de mon corps. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, pas en ce moment. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, qui me pousse dans mes retranchements, qui me font avancer de quelque manière que se soit, que ça me plaise ou pas. Tu me fais grandir Damon…..avec toi je vois plus loin. J'ai besoin de toi plus que quiconque.

-Mais moi je te dis non, franchement après ce qui s'est passé tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Juste du repos de dormir pour ne plus y penser demain. Et redevenir une Bonnie forte.

-là c'est toi qui ne fais aucun effort Damon. Je m'ouvre à toi et tu me fuis. Comment veux-tu que l'on devienne proche ou ami.

-On est déjà trop proche à mon goût

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, tu es trop contradictoire.

-c'est à prendre ou à laisser Bonnie. Je suis apprendre entièrement avec tous mes défauts.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me refuser de l'aide Damon pas aujourd'hui

-Je ne t'ai rien promis. Je n'ai des comptes à ne rendre à personne. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi dit-il en partant vers sa porte d'entrer.

-NE ME LAISSE PAS DAMON ! dit-elle en criant.

Damon ne se retourna pas et rentra chez lui, voyant Stephan descendre à toute vitesse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Elle a besoin de toi…..je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Elle m'en demande beaucoup trop dit-il en montant dans sa chambre.

-De qui tu parles ?

Mais Damon ne lui répondit pas, il s'en voulait de ne pas être présent pour elle, de ne pas être celui dont elle avait besoin. Il ne pourra jamais l'être car c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il espérait que demain tout redeviendrait comme avant, moins sérieux moins ambigüe comme cette après-midi entre eux.

Il se leurrait, il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement sa lâcheté alors qu'il lui demandait d'être forte. Il lui demandait de faire ce qu'il n'était peut-être pas capable de faire. Oublier….oublier quelque chose qui venait à peine de se dérouler. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être con parfois. Il était un parfait abrutis en ce moment. Oui il était quelqu'un de pleine contradiction et c'est pour cette unique raison qu'il ne pouvait pas être la personne digne pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve.

Il s'assis au bord de son lit avec les mains sur son visage. Cette journée fut trop épuisante même pour lui qui était de nature solide. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Elle qui devait être maintenant dans son salon dans les bras de Saint Stephan pour évacuer un plein de tristesse, de rancœur et d'incompréhension tout comme lui le faisait seule dans sa chambre.

-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Bonnie ?

-Ce n'est rien Stephan ! dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes qui n'arrêtaient de couler avec abondance.

-On ne pleure jamais pour rien. Damon t'a fait quelque chose ?

-Oui et Non…..on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose !

-Non, dis-moi la vérité. Je ne te lâcherais pas comme ça. Si tu en parlerais ça te feras beaucoup de bien.

-Pourquoi, tu insistes comme ça ?

-Je suis ton ami ! Voilà pourquoi ! Quelle question.

-Je n'ai pas envie point dit-elle en se levant. Mais Stephan la retiens par le bras.

-Assis-toi. Parle-moi ? je ne te jugerais pas. Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je suis là pour toi, pour t'aider.

-En ce moment, j'ai besoin de Damon pas de toi. Si tu veux m'aider demande le de descendre et de m'écouter.

-Je peux le faire….t'écouter. T'aider dit-il se sentant un peu vexer par les propos de Bonnie.

Et elle le voyait dans ses yeux : Je suis désolée Stephan…..j'ai seulement besoin de me confier à lui tout simplement.

-Après…..mais maintenant fais le avec moi, sa peut que tout soulager d'un poids dit-il en insistant.

Bonnie souffla un bon coup résigné devant la détermination de Stephan. Elle commença à raconter sa journée avec Damon dans les détails jusqu'au moment ou tout dérape avec l'arrivée de la bande. Elle lui expliqua avec beaucoup de difficulté ce qui lui était arrivée ainsi toutes les choses qu'elle a ressenti dans ce moment fatidique. Elle lui expliqua ensuite ce qui s'était passé ou non passé avec Damon….bref, elle ne savait plus comment définir ce qui s'était passée ou ce qu'elle a cru qui se passait entre lui et elle.

Stephan dans son côté l'écouta, la laissa continuer. Il ne savait pas comment la réconforter après ce que cet abruti avait fait à son ami. Mais pour ce qui s'agissait de Damon c'était autre chose. Il voulait interdire Damon de s'approcher d'elle. D'arrêter de chauffer le chaud et le froid avec Bonnie dans le seul but de le faire souffrir. De lui dire d'être franc avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse de fausse idée sur ses intentions. Il arrêta de penser lorsqu'il entendit plus la voix de Bonnie.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Pas tout à fait…il me manque quelque chose.

-Tu veux dire quelqu'un….je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre toi et mon frère Bonnie mais sa me plait pas. Il ne sait pas qu'est-ce que l'amour et de toute évidence il se joue de toi pour m'atteindre.

-Tu te trompes sur lui…il est sincère avec moi. Je le sais mais, il faut qu'il sache réellement ce qu'il souhaite c'est tout. Et puis, d'abord ma relation avec ton frère ne regarde que lui et moi. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Que sa te plaise ou non, Damon et moi il se passera quelque chose. Tu es mon ami, tu as le droit de m'écouter de donner ton avis, de me consoler quand sa ne va pas mais pas de me juger et ne prend des décisions à ma place. Je te remercie Stephan pour toute l'aide que tu m'as donné mais reste en dehors de ma relation avec ton frère.

-Je te promets rien mais fait intention. J'aurais toujours un œil sur toi quand tu seras près de lui.

-Fais mais prend tes distances.

-Ok…..tu restes dormir ici, ou tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi.

- raccompagne-moi chez-moi, je ne vais pas abuser de ta gentillesse.

-ne raconte pas de bêtise. Tu restes dormir. Je te passerai un de mes t-shirts, en plus ici il n'y a plus de place qu'il n'en faut. Allons-y. Je te montre où tu vas dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Bonnie était entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner avec l'oncle de Stephan. Elle attendait avec impatience que Damon descende pour avoir une explication avec lui. Elle voulait comprendre son comportement. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle se trouva stupide de dire ça, alors qu'i peine quelque temps elle n'arrivait pas à le saqué. Elle était comme dépendante de lui. Oui c'est ça dépendante, comme si sa vie ne dépendait que de sa présence. Mais c'était idiot alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant et Damon ne faisait rien pour qu'elle s'attache aussi vite à lui. Elle souffrait déjà de cette situation. Si elle continuait à vouloir se rapprocher de lui elle allait encore plus souffrir.

En venant ici, elle s'était en quelque sorte éloigner de la souffrance et là elle s'en approchait d'une autre. Il fallait qu'elle arrête mais en même temps il lui faisait du bien. Elle grandissait….elle apprenait plus sur elle-même. Elle se trouvait plus fragile qu'avant, elle apprenait à aimer…oui aimer….à ressentir des choses autre de la haine et de la souffrance…elle voyait plus loin….elle entrevoyait son avenir…..elle se découvrait femme sous ses yeux bleu persan.

C'était dingue de penser à ça alors qu'au début elle voulait n'être que son amie mais maintenant on dirait qu'elle voulait plus. Elle savait que si elle continuait sur ce chemin glissant elle allait le perdre. Elle devait peut-être feindre comme avant : cacher les sentiments naissant qu'elle commençait à entrevoir pour ne devenir qu'une simple amie…..elle devait continuée même ça se voyait gros comme une maison qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. Elle sorti de ses pensées par une voix venue de nulle part.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Calme toi Damon tes parents ne t'ont pas élevé comme ça. Stephan l'a simplement invité à dormir, il estimait qu'il était trop tard pour la laissé rentrer seule.

-J'ai mon mot à dire…il pouvait me demander mon autorisation.

-c'est chez moi ici, Stephan a le droit d'inviter qui bon lui semble ok. Tu es vraiment mal luné aujourd'hui va courir ça te feras du bien.

-tu n'as aucun ordre à me donné

-tant que tu habiteras sur mon toit, tu m'obéiras ! Est-ce claire.

-Va te faire foutre dit-il en partant de la maison.

Bonnie se leva vite pour rejoindre Damon.

-Attends Damon, on peut parler !

…

-Je veux juste comprendre….

-comprendre quoi Bonnie ? je n'ai strictement rien à te dire. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer l'ami idéal. Je veux être seul. Tu m'étouffe là. Tu es trop collante et je n'aime pas ça.

-je…dit-elle déstabiliser par Damon. Des larmes commençaient à perler son visage.

-Ne commence pas Bonnie. Ne pleure pas ! dit-il en la regardant sachant qu'il avait été blessant mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il le devait pour l'éloigner de lui .Mais commençait déjà à avoir des regret. Je suis…..

-Ne te force pas…..à dire que tu es désoler alors que tu ne l'es pas vraiment dit-elle en pleurant. Tu me trouve trop collante alors je vais m'effacer. Je dois être néfaste à ton bonheur. La preuve rien que de me voir ce matin t'as mis de mauvaise humeur.

Je me sens si bête tu sais Damon, de vouloir être ton ami alors que toi visiblement tu ne le souhaite pas dit-elle en rentrant dans la maison mais se retourna : Ne t'inquiète pas je viendrai plus t'importuner. Ça me fera du bien…je vais pouvoir t'oublier. Elle continua à avancer et monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte de Stephan.

-tu peux me raccompagner chez moi ?

- Maintenant ?

-Oui, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

-Tu ne vas pas mieux, tu devrais rester encore quelques jours.

-Non surtout pas ! Je vais mieux ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé hier.

-Ok ! je m'habille et j'arrive.

-Bien, je t'attends dehors.

De nouveau dehors Bonnie s'était assise sur le capot de la voiture de Stephan et Damon était toujours là. Il la regardait mais ne lui parlait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Etre seulement désoler à se stade était insuffisant. Il fallait qu'il lui parle qu'il lui dise ce qu'il y avait sur le cœur. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais Stephan arriva et parti avec Bonnie en voiture.

-Merde ! Fait chier dit-il en frappant dans la roue de sa voiture.

Trois semaines plus tard, la situation n'avait pas changé. Bonnie ne parlait pas à Damon, elle évitait au maximum ce qui énervait Damon. Elle essayait d'être occupée pour ne plus penser à lui et aux mots blessant qu'il lui avait dits. Elle passait tout son temps entre Stephan et Lexie. Elle avait même fait une fameuse séance shopping avec Elena et Lexie qui fut catastrophique. Mais, les choses se sont quelques peut améliorés. Si on pouvait dire ça. Elles pouvaient maintenant se tolérer, se dire bonjour et au revoir parler de chose et d'autre au plus grand plaisir de Stephan. C'était loin d'être une grande amitié. Mais c'était déjà un grand pas se dit Stephan assis en face de Bonnie.

Il fronça soudain les yeux en voyant Bonnie loin du groupe. Il la sentait partir : Tu penses à lui ?

Bonnie sorti de ses pensées et regarda son ami : Tu me parles ?

-je crois que oui !dit-il en souriant. Tu penses à quoi ? À Damon ?

-Non bien sure que non…..je suis simplement fatiguer.

-Tu sais qu'il essaye de te parler mais tu l'évites.

-Pourquoi ce si soudain intérêt sur ma non relation avec Damon. Tu devrais être content, je me suis éloigner de lui.

-Je trouve bizarre ce changement de comportement vous qui était si proche. Comme des siamois et maintenant tu le fuis comme la peste.

-j'ai mes raisons qui ne regarde que moi dit-elle en partant.

-Elle est sensible en ce moment !

-Je vois ça dit-il en regardant Bonnie s'éloigner

-Tu sais pourquoi ? Tu crois que Damon y est pour quelque chose.

-Je n'y crois pas seulement Lexie, j'en ai la certitude dit-il la regardant. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux qui vont plus loin qu'une simple amitié.

-Tu l'as vu toi aussi, il y a de l'alchimie entre eux qui est indéniable. Mais, je crois que Damon a peur d'aller plus loin avec elle à cause des échecs de sa vie sentimentale. Ils essayent d'être l'un pour l'autre de simple ami mais ils n'y arrivent pas car ils ressentent plus qu'ils ne devraient ressentir.

-Comment tu sais tout ça. Elle t'en a parlé ?

-Non, mais j'observe. Les gestes du corps en disent plus que des mots. Damon en pince réellement pour notre amie et il a peur.

-j'ai l'impression que tu connais mon frère mieux que moi est-ce normale.

-Mon frère et le tiens son ami et bonne petite sœur que je suis j'écoute aux portes.

-Il en a parlé à Alaric ?

-Non pas explicitement mais sa y ressemble.

-Tu divagues.

-Me ne crois pas, mais tu verras. Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ou dans trois mois : Bonnie et Damon seront un couple.

-dit-ce que tu veux. Mais n'oubli pas qu'elle partira d'ici et une relation entre eux deux c'est impossible.

-Si le véritable amour traverse le temps et l'espace, il peut traverser les frontières.

-Tu y crois réellement, hein ! dit en dépliant ses bras sur la table tout en regardant avec insistance Lexie comme s'il voulait sonder son amie qui lui souriait pour simple réponse.

Pendant ce temps Bonnie marcha sans arrêter et se trouva sur la plage où Damon l'avait emmené. Elle se trouva toute bizarre. Elle avait soudain peur. Elle revoyait la scène devant elle. Elle n'avait pas oublié, elle avait seulement tout enfouit pour ne plus y penser. Elle voulait fuir et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Bonnie fut demi tour mais un torse était planter devant elle. Elle releva les yeux et découvrit Damon. Elle le regarda avec une telle indifférence que Damon eu froid dans le dos. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Bonnie partie une nouvelle fois. Damon ne comptait pas en rester là alors il couru pour la rattraper.

-Attends ! Tu vas continuer à me faire la gueule.

-On n'a rien à se dire. Tu l'as toi-même dis dit-elle en faisant demi tour Puis se rétracta et dit : oh j'avais oublié, je t'étouffe. Je suis s'y collante que je pourris ton air. Tu dois être content non que je te libère de toute obligation. On n'est pas ami alors je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux me parler.

-Je veux m'excuser. J'ai été blessant et lâche. J'aurais due t'expliquer ce que je ressentais au lieu de te rejeter.

-Ce n'est plus la peine. Je n'en veux plus de ton amitié. Tu avais raison

-Raison sur quoi ? dit-il en la coupant

-Sur le fait de ne pas être la bonne personne pour moi…..d'arrêter notre relation car ça allait plus loin qu'une simple amitié et que l'on allait souffrir quand je serai partie. Je te remercie de m'avoir évité cette peine. Sincèrement.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse dit-il perplexe et blesser par ses paroles.

-Oui, je le suis ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de ma vie. J'ai ruminé pendant plusieurs nuits en me disant que j'avais perdue plus qu'un simple ami. J'ai pleuré plus que je le devais car on ne se connaissait que depuis deux mois. Que tu ne m'avais rien promis. On devait juste essayer d'être ami mais j'ai bêtement pensé une micro seconde qu'on pouvait être plus. Je me suis trop vite attaché à toi. Plus que je ne le devais. En me remettant en place tu m'as évité de souffrir. De toutes les manières on ne peut pas devenir ami, il y a trop de chose qui nous sépare et nous rapproche en même temps. Je ne dois être dépendante de personne. Mon père avait raison sur ça. Il m'a au moins appris quelque chose qui m'a servie.

-Tu as fini ! dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Quoi ?

-De vouloir me faire du mal pour me faire du mal. De te venger de la peine que tu as ressentie.

-Se n'est pas dans mon intention. Je veux juste éclaircir les choses entre nous.

-Non, tu n'éclaircis rien du tout ! dit-il en perdant son sang froid. Tu fuis directement quand les choses ne vont pas dans ton sens. Tu ne vas pas au fond des choses.

Bonnie rigola : c'est toi qui me dis ça alors que tu es le premier à le faire. A chaque fois que je m'approchais plus de toi tu me rejetais.

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Je t'écoute dit-elle en croisant ses bras près de son corps.

-Pas ici

-Maintenant et ici où jamais Damon ! C'est à prendre où à laisser.

Damon l'a regarda. Il savait qu'elle était énervée contre lui qu'elle était sérieuse. Elle avait ses raisons et même de très bonne raison. Il avait merdé. Elle lui a donnée une chance de s'expliquer, il fallait qu'il tente sa chance. Mais comment lui dire tous ce qu'il avait sur son cœur. Par ou commencer ? Tel était la question.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu me plais…..vraiment…..tu me déstabilise, je fais des choses que je ne devrais pas faire que je n'aime pas faire : comme être doux gentil attentionné, te draguer. Je ne peux pas être ton ami en sachant que je risque de m'attacher à toi alors que tu vas partir. Je ne veux pas souffrir. Je me suis éloigné pour éviter ça. Je te l'ai pourtant dit mais tu ne m'écouter pas.

-Tu t'y es mal pris.

-J'en ai conscience et je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. On ne doit pas être ami dit-elle avant de partir

-Attends dit-il en prenant sa main

-Ne me touche pas !

-On peut essayer…être ami. Tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours. Même si je sais que sa sera difficile de résister en restant près de toi. Mais je le ferai rien que pour être près de toi.

-Je voulais faire la même chose ! Enfouir mes sentiments pour devenir ton ami. Mais qui me dis que tu ne vas pas de nouveau tout envoyer balader.

-Je te le jure ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde Bonnie que je ne ferai rien pour briser notre amitié. J'étais à deux doigts de te perdre. Je ne risque pas de le faire une nouvelle fois. J'étais mal comme tu ne le peux pas l'imaginer.

-Si je le peux, j'ai ressenti la même chose.

-On est d'accord, on met nos sentiments de coté pour être des amis dit-il en lui serrant la main.

-D'accord dit-elle en le mangeant du regard.

-On commence mal si tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder ainsi.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien….j'aime comme tu me regardes comme ça ! Ça me rappelle une nouvelle fois que je suis irrésistible.

-Arrête de te jeter des fleurs dit-elle en lui tapant sur son épaule. Elle savait qu'il essayait de l'aider et elle appréciait ça.

-Je préfère que ça soit comme ça entre nous ! Simple…

-Moi aussi dit-elle en souriant.

-ça te dirait de reprendre notre parti de planche à voile ?

-Je ne sais pas trop…..je me sens pas très bien ici….

-Je suis là moi….fais moi confiance. Tant que je saurai là rien ne t'arrivera dit-il en prenant ses épaules dans ses mains.

-Je ne suis pas prêtes ok ! c'est une chose de te pardonné sans n'est une autre de rester à l'endroit de mon agression en faisant comme si rien ne s'était rien passer et de faire de la planche à voile sachant que j'en ai une peur bleu.

-désolé de te brusquer

-Je sais que t'essayer de faire au mieux et que t'ai dis que j'avais besoin que tu me boostes pour que j'aille mieux. Mais là je ne peux pas.

- tu veux faire quoi à la place.

-J'ai envie de rien de faire….juste être au calme pour réfléchir.

-Je te laisse alors dit-il en commençant à partir mais bonnie lui pris la main et se retrouva devant lui.

-Tu peux rester avec moi. Je peux réfléchir en ta compagnie tu sais.

-tu en es sure dit-il essayant de la déchiffrer.

-plus que sure ! Allez-viens j'ai un endroit à te montrer. Je l'ai trouvée dans un moment de solitude.

Quelque minute plus tard, Damon regarda en face un lac. Puis regarda Bonnie : tu es sure que tu voulais m'emmener ici ?

-Oui pourquoi ? L'endroit est silencieux et magnifique, rien de mieux pour pensée et réfléchir.

-Peut-être, mais il fait froid ici. Il y a presqu'aucun rayon du soleil s'infiltrent ici.

-ne joue pas le rabat joie, si tu veux prendre un bain de soleil retourne à la plage. Ici, tu te poses quelque s'instant pour entendre les bruit de la nature ensuite t'évader, penser et réfléchir. Ici c'est mon paradis.

-Tu es bien une fille dit-il en souriant. La nature qu'elle clicher. On peut s'évader en écoutant de la bonne music ou du sport.

-Du sport ?

-Oui mademoiselle, c'est un moyen comme un autre pour s'extérioriser.

-Je ne trouve pas que le sport soit le bon moyen de me détendre lors de mes passages à vide.

- détrompe-toi dit-il en passant derrière elle. Puis il se mit devant elle, je pense que c'est le meilleur au moins tu fait quelque chose de bien. Tu te dépenses. Tu joins quelque sorte l'utile à l'agréable.

Bonnie souris : tu es incroyable. Tu aimes avoir raison.

-Peut-être mais, il y a une différence entre dire avoir raison et avoir tout le temps raison.

-Et toi tu as tout le temps raison c'est ça….tu ne doute jamais de toi ?

-Si dans les situations où je perds le contrôle dit-il en se retournant. Et là je fuis….

Bonnie savait que Damon se sentait gêné, elle décida de mettre l'attention sur elle : Je sais que je n'aime pas vraiment parler de moi. Mais comme on est dans les confidences, je me lance

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas parler de toi ?

-Je me sens bien avec toi…..et je crois que lorsque l'on sent si bien avec une personne on a envie de ce confié. Alors je me lance. Avant que ma mère décède d'une maladie qui était héréditaire, mon père ma mère et moi on était une famille avec plein de beau projet, toujours les mots pour rire et de l'amour à en revendre. J'avais une famille extraordinaire, j'aime le penser même si les souvenir de cette époque sont très troubles et enfouies. J'avais à peine eu mes sept ans lorsqu'elle est morte. Elle et moi on a déclaré la maladie héréditaire un an et demi d'écart. Elle était de plus en plus faible quand j'ai commencé avoir les symptômes je crois. Mais elle gardait tous les jours le sourire. Elle me disait que tout irait mieux. Que l'on allait toute les deux guérir car très peux de personne mourrait de cette maladie à notre époque. Mais ce qu'elle me disait pas ce qu'il on lui dépisté très tardivement qu'elle n'allait pas avoir la chance de s'en sortir alors que moi oui…..

Mon père n'avait plus le goût à rien, il est resté près de deux mois enfermé dans sa chambre après le décès de ma mère. C'était la mère de ma meilleure amie Caroline qui avait pris son relais. Je dormais la plus part du temps chez-elles. Même si j'avais ma meilleure amie avec moi, il me manquait mes parents. J'avais besoin de mon père, il était le seul être qui me restait et il était absent. Il ne prenait rarement de mes nouvelles par téléphone mais ne venait jamais me voir. Il était selon lui surchargé de travail due à ses absences répété. Mais cela à continué jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Non pas que je dorme encore chez Caro, mais qu'il ait trop de travail, qu'il est toujours de long voyage d'affaire, que l'on se voit très rarement, que l'on est jamais un véritable moment père fille et diné, une sortie, des vacances rien que tout les deux. Rien, c'est pour cela que je t'ai dit que je me sentais orpheline. Il n'est pas mon père car il ne se comporte pas en tant que tel.

Et tu sais pourquoi il agit ainsi….il n'arrive pas être en ma présence car je suis la preuve qu'elle n'a pas survécu et moi oui. Il m'en veut d'être en vie et pas elle. D'avoir mieux réagis au traitement qu'elle, d'être plus résistante qu'elle.

-Tu lui as dis tout ça à ton père ? dit-il en l'a fixant de ses yeux bleu qui s'assombrissaient de plus en plus en entendant le récit de Bonnie.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'il te rendait responsable de la mort de ta mère. Que tu as besoin de lui…

-Bien sure, mais il nie tout en bloque. Il refuse de me voir de me croire…..et c'est pour sa que je me retrouve ici en Italie pour apprendre la langue à me débrouiller seul, d'être indépendante. Il dit que c'est ça manière à lui de faire mon instruction et mon éducation.

-Il faut voir le bon de se voyage en Italie…..tu m'as rencontré dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oui dit-elle en souriant. Je me suis fait des amis mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Il me manque comme même quelque chose pour que je sois heureuse…..pleinement heureuse. Si je ne le trouve pas je serai éternellement une coquille vide.

-Tu le trouveras un jour….En t'écoutant il y a quelque seconde j'ai l'impression d'avoir devant moi une femme veille alors que tu es encore jeune. Il frappera à ta porte quand tu ne le verras pas venir. Mais je pense aussi que tant que tu n'auras pas une meilleure relation avec ton père rien ne va aller parfaitement bien.

-Merci…

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir écouté de ne pas me juger, de me conseiller, d'être simplement toi. Maintenant tu me connais. Il n'y a rien que tu ne connais chez moi.

-On ne connait jamais par cœur quelqu'un. Une personne change au fil du temps. Crois-tu qu'une histoire d'amitié ou d'amour est intéressent si les personnes se connaissaient par cœur ?

On a besoin de mystère de découvrir l'autre petit à petit pour entretenir la flamme.

-Damon Salvatore tu es un poète. Vous avez l'âme d'un poète la femme que tu auras choisi aura de la chance. Tu réussiras à la surprendre continuellement. On ne se lasse jamais de toi-même si tu es casse pied et assez brute. On croit te connaître mais en faite non, tu caches bien ton jeu et c'est ce que j'apprécie chez toi.

-Toi aussi, on ne croirait pas que tu as vécu tout ces drames la mort de ta mère l'absence de ton père, le manque d'amour de tes proches. Personne n'aurait imaginé par quoi tu ai passé. Tu es devenue forte Bonnie. Dit toi-même si tous ça te fait encore souffrir sa ta endurcit. Même si c'est très dure à dire sans tous ces événements tu ne seras pas la Bonnie de maintenant, tu n'aurais jamais connu l'Italie, Stephan, Lexie et moi.

-Je sais, mais j'aimerais tellement que ça soit autrement, qu'elle soit avec moi, qu'elle me conseille pour tout.

-je te comprends…..Je ressens la même chose pour mes parents. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là pour me montrer comment me comporter qu'elle soit auprès de moi pour me consoler.

-On vit à la même chose

-Et c'est ça qui nous rapproche dit-il en terminant la phrase de Bonnie et en la tournant la tête dans sa direction.

-J'aime ce silence. Il est apaisant. Je pourrais rester des heures ici. Ça me donne beaucoup d'aspiration.

-de l'aspiration ?

-pour écrire, dessiner des croquis ! dit-elle en regardant le lac.

-Tu dessines et tu écris ?

-Bien sur monsieur, tu ne sais pas que je veux devenir journaliste de mode.

-Non, et permet moi dans douter en regardant ton style vestimentaire.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma tête. J'aime beaucoup la mode. Peut-être que je m'habille pas être tendance. Mais j'ai beaucoup de goût. Et puis d'abord, quand j'étais aux Etats-Unis j'allais à de nombreux défilé de mode grâce à mon père. Il s'avait que j'aimais ça et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment il l'as su et ni comment il réussissait avoir des places vip.

J'affectionne la mode et j'aime dessiner des vêtements. D'ailleurs, quand j'ai fait un voyage d'un an en France, j'ai pu approcher et interviewé un des plus grands stylistes français. Il a même vu mes crocquis et il m'a dit que c'était plutôt pas mal. Il m'a invité dans si=on atelier et ma donné quelque conseil rendre mes croquis exceptionnels. Et le plus beau de tout ça quelque jours après mon entrevu avec lui j'ai reçu une robe de magnifique qui était selon lui inspiré de mes créations. J'ai tellement contente que je suis restée extasié devant cette robe pendant trois jours.

-Tu l'as mis ?

-Non…..j'ai peur de la froissée. Attends c'est une exclusivité. Elle est digne de rentrée dans un musé.

Damon rigole.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ?

-Toi….je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais ton père a fait des choses qu'un père fait. Peut-être il ne montre pas ouvertement qu'il s'intéresse à toi mais en te donnant des place vip pour des défilés de mode, t'envoyés à paris la ville de la mode par excellence prouve qu'il garde un œil sur toi et qu'il t'aime.

-je n'ai jamais vu les choses ainsi dit-elle en réfléchissant

-c'est normale…..je ne suis une personne extérieur. Je vois ce que toi tu n'arrives pas à voir. Ensuite, tu es si bornée que tu vois ce qui t'arrange.

-Moi bornée ?

-Bien sure Mademoiselle, la preuve pendant presqu'un mois tu m'as fait la gueule.

-J'avais de bonne raison, tu m'as dis des choses pas gentille.

-Je le sais. Mais tu aurais pu me laisser m'expliqué plutôt.

-tu as raison. Maintenant on est là on se parle. On ne se quitte plus.

-Je suis bien d'accord…d

Ils restaient là sans rien dire, ils profitèrent d'être ensemble dans ce lieu parfait. Un lieu à eux car, ils se sont tout les deux confiés ici sans retenu.

-Parlons d'autre chose….heummmmmmh de demain ! As tu quelque chose de prévue ?

-Je consacre ma journée avec Elena. Elle se sent délaissé en ce moment surtout avec tous ce qui se passe dans sa famille.

-tu veux m'en parler…tu sais que même s'il s'agit d'elle et que ça te touche personnellement je veux savoir. Tu es mon ami et de loin le meilleur.

-je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire. Elle n'appréciera pas que je te le dise surtout que vous vous détestée.

-Tu as raison ne me dis rien. De toute façon je me contrefiche de sa vie.

-Mais curieuse que tu es ça te démange de ne rien savoir. Je le sais.

-Tu as raison mais ma soif d'information va se rassasier plus tard. Je compte aller à la pèche aux informations. Je vais savoir se qu'il se passe vraiment dans sa petite tête.

-Non, ne le fait pas. Si elle ne vient rien nous dire c'est bien pour une raison. Quand elle sera prête elle nous le dira.

-Mais les amies sont fait pour ça mettre son nez partout. Et c'est ce que je vais faire pour l'aider de grés ou de force. Si on ne fait rien, elle restera morfondre dans son coin et ce n'est pas bon pour elle.

-je sais que tu es la meilleure pour ces opérations coup de poing mais je ne sais pas si Bonnie en a vraiment besoin.

-Si je ne le fais pas on ne le saura jamais.

-Fais comme tu le sens mais ne viens pas te plaindre parce qu'elle te fera la gueule.

-T'inquiète je sais me faire pardonné dit-elle en souriant, puis elle se leva de la chaise tout en regardant Stephan.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais voir Bonnie chez-elle et toi pendant ce temps va voir ta dulcinée au lieu de rester seul ici.

-Ma foi, tu n'as pas tord dit-il en se levant et fit la bise à Lexie puis parti.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je remercie d'abord pour tout vos commentaires et toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fiction. j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car je ne suis pas trop satisfaite. je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose mais je ne sais pas trop quoi. **

**Ps/Maria: je suis désolée si tu n'arrives pas à bien comprendre qui parle dans mes dialogues. je ferai attention pour l'avenir. j'espère que dans celui-ci tu comprendras mieux.**

**Lâché des commentaire et n'aillez pas peur de dire ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres toutes remarques sont constructives**

**Chapitre 4**

Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis la réconciliation de Damon et Bonnie. Trois mois, qu'ils ne se quittaient plus. Trois mois, qu'ils combattaient l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Trois mois que leur sentiment grandissait à leurs insu. Trois mois que Lexie essayait de savoir si Bonnie avait des sentiments pour Damon. Trois mois que la relation de Stephan et Elena était au point mort. Tous les deux n'arrivaient décidément pas à se comprendre malgré les efforts de Stephan. Pour Elena Stephan était toujours aussi distant ne prenant toujours pas leur relation au sérieux. Pour Stephan, Elena ne lui faisait pas assez confiance, toujours aussi jalouse. Il trouvait aussi qu'elle ne s'investissait pas dans leur relation. Elle ne faisait aucun effort, elle ne supportait plus une caresse un baiser de sa part. C'était de pire en pire, Stephan n'en pouvait plus. Il devait mettre un terme à une relation amoureuse qui n'en était plus une depuis longtemps même si cela lui faisait souffrir car il aimait. Et ne dit on pas que la meilleure preuve d'amour est de laisser l'être aimé s'en aller lorsque les choses ne va plus. Lorsque la personne que l'on aime de veut plus de nous et qu'elle en désir un notre même si c'était son propre frère. Et oui c'était le retour ce fichu et merdique triangle amoureux. Il faut qu'en même précisé que Damon était pour rien. C'était de l'unique faute d'Elena et ça Stephan le savait. Elena passait son temps à regarder et dévorer Damon du regard alors qu'elle était en compagnie de son petit copain. Elle était prise en flagrant délit de voyeurisme lorsqu'elle avait passé la nuit chez les Salvatore. Stephan s'en rappelait encore. Il se rappelait d'avoir vu en sortant de sa chambre Elena regarder Damon dans l'entrebâillement de la salle de bain entrain de sortir de la douche. Et ça n'était pas le plus terrible pour Stephan le pire c'était de voir Elena se mordre les lèvres de voir les pupilles se dilater à la seule vue d'un Damon nue. Il n'avait jamais vu un centième de ce désir dans les yeux de sa dulcinée lors de leur moment intime. Il en était sûr maintenant, qu'Elena n'a jamais tournée la page Damon. Qu'elle était toujours et même plus attirée par lui qui était maintenant devenue encore plus inaccessible. Il en était réduit à mettre un terme à cette relation, de mettre au pied du mur Elena, de la faire confronter à la situation qu'elle avait elle-même créer. Et ça allait être dur, car depuis peu elle l'évitait. Elle ne répondait plus à ses appels à ses messages. Il avait l'impression qu'elle savait qu'il allait l'intention de rompre.

Il était maintenant arrivé à cette conclusion, Elena essayait de repousser l'échéance de leur rupture au maximum. Et ça le rendait dingue car lui cette situation ne le permettait pas de dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Mais pour cette dernière était tout le contraire, cette distance qu'elle avait mise entre Stephan et elle lui permettait de pouvoir s'approcher au maximum de Damon. Malheureusement pour elle se fut échec sur échec car il était toujours en compagnie de Bonnie. Elle devait trouvée une solution pour avoir un instant avec lui. Un instant pour testé si elle avait toujours un si grand pouvoir de séduction sur lui. S'il y avait toujours des sentiments pour elle. Elle devait le savoir, si elle avait toujours sa chance. Si elle quittait Stephan, elle pourrait courir se réfugier dans les bras de Damon. Elle avait déjà un bref aperçut de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait dégoûtée, qu'il avait tournée plus ou moins la page car il ne la calculait plus. Il était froid avec elle voir dur. Mais, elle savait que ce côté de Damon dure était là que pour le protéger de la souffrance.

Peut-être que c'était sa manière à lui de peut-être de maquiller sa souffrance de la perdre en la maltraitant. Elle s'accrochait à cette idée. Elle voulait Damon, c'était devenu une obsession. Mais quelque part elle ne voulait pas perdre Stephan. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne fasse plus parti de sa vie. Il pouvait peut-être devenir ami et ça allait être difficile car elle savait qu'il l'aimait malgré toutes ses incertitudes vis-à-vis de ce dernier. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre être ni loin de l'un et de l'autre. Ils la complétaient à la perfection.

A cette pensée elle mettait ses mains sur son visage attendant l'arrivée de Damon. Elle savait qu'il allait venir ici. Ici, dans sa chambre pour se changer pour aller retrouver Bonnie.

Elle avait rusée pour que Zack lui permette de monter là-haut, car ce dernier savait qu'entre son neveu et elle ça n'allait pas très fort. Alors, elle a du dire qu'elle lui préparait une surprise pour s'excuser de son comportement de ses derniers temps.

Donc, elle était là assise sur le lit de Damon dans un silence insoutenable jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pas dans les escaliers. Ensuite, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître un Damon plus beau que jamais.

De son côté Damon était surpris par la présence d'Elena dans sa chambre sur son lit vêtue d'une tenue très explicite pour ce qu'elle voulait faire avec lui. Il se surprenait de n'avoir plus aucune attirance pour elle de n'avoir plus cette joie en la voyant. Il ne restait plus rien. Il restait peut-être plus qu'une totale indifférence. Mais il restait comme même intrigué par la présence de cette jeune femme ici dans sa chambre. Il ne prit aucune pincette et lui posa la question suivante :

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais juste tester quelque chose dit-elle en se levant. Elle s'avançait d'un pas lent et sensuelle jusqu'à arrivé à la hauteur de Damon.

-Tester quoi ? Dit-Damon d'un ton dure mais ses yeux laissaient paraître un certain agacement.

-Je préfère te le montrer dit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds puis approcher ses lèvres de celles de Damon mais se dernier se recula.

-Dis moi ce que tu me veux Elena, tu me fais perdre mon temps ! dit Damon

-ça ne se voit pas. Je te veux Damon. Je sais que j'ai fais une grossière erreur dit elle en fixant les lèvres qu'elle désirait tant.

-il est trop tard pour ça. Moi, les regrets je ne connais pas et surtout venant d'une personne comme toi. Tu changes d'avis comme de chemise. Comment veux tu que je veuille te reprendre sachant ce que tu vas me faire endurer.

-Je te promets de changer, je te serai dévoué corps et âmes Damon dit-elle en faisant un pas vers lui et mettant ses mains sur le torse de Damon.

-Ne me touche pas dit-il en contournant Elena. Dois-je te rappeler que l'on n'a rien en commun et aucune conversation mais qu'une simple attirance sexuelle.

-J'avais tord…..

-Non tu avais raison, pour qu'une relation marche il faut plus qu'une attirance physique et sexuelle il faut se parler sans ça une relation est vouée à m'échec.

-il n'est pas trop tard, pour découvrir nos points communs d'apprendre à se connaître. Je n'ai pas envie ni maintenant, ni dans un futur lointain.

-Laisse-moi te convaincre dit-elle en se jetant sur lui. Elle lui captura les lèvres tout en enroulant ses bras au cou de Damon. Elle le força à reculer vers le lit puis le fit tomber. Damon fut très surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à tant d'audace d'Elena. Cette dernière se mit en califourchon sur lui et l'empêcha de parler en capturant de nouveau les lèvres de Damon. Il répondait instinctivement aux baisées ardant d'Elena mécaniquement sans envie sans volupté. Il n'avait décidément plus rien avoir faire avec elle. Il devait arrêter tout ça même si son instinct d'animal lui disait le contraire. Il le devait et le fit en prenant le dessus sur Elena qui croyait qu'il allait prendre en main leur rapport.

-Je crois que tu m'as mal compris Elena dit-il en maintenant les poignets d'Elena tout en étant au dessus d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Bonnie et Stephan marchait en direction de la maison de ce dernier. Lui pour se reposer et réfléchir sur la manière de confronter Elena et Bonnie pour chercher Damon. Elle était pressée d'aller au cinéma pour voir le dernier film de Martin Scorsese. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sachant que monsieur allait prendre tout son temps elle allait lui botter le cul pour qu'il aille plus vite. Ils étaient tous les deux à quelque mètre du manoir. Bonnie n'était plus qu'à trois mètre maintenant de la chambre de Damon. Bonnie monta les marches des escaliers d'une manière vive. Elle s'approcha de la porte ouverte de Damon et y découvrit un Damon sur une Elena très peu vêtue. Une Elena embrassant sauvagement Damon. Une Elena avide de plaisir qui croisa ses jambes autour des hanches de Damon et le fit basculer sur le lit. Elle se retrouva à présent au dessus de lui. Elle allait continuer de l'embrasser mais Damon détourna sa tête et aperçut une Bonnie au bord des larmes. Une Bonnie presque tétanisé par la vue qu'elle avait de lui et d'Elena.

Il ne prit pas une seconde de plus pour repousser violement Elena pour s'avancer vers Bonnie.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois….

…..

-Bonnie tu dois me croire dit-il en voulant mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie. Mais cette dernière se recula.

-Qu'est-ce-que je ne dois pas croire Damon. Je ne dois pas croire ce que j'a vu ? où ce que mon cœur me dit ? dit Bonnie avec difficulté

-les deux car ce que tu penses ressentir…. croire en ce moment précis est loin de la réalité. Et je peux te l'expliquer.

-Mais tu n'as rien n'à m'expliquer Damon. Tu es grand….nous sommes que des amis rien de plus.

….

-Si tu ne dis plus rien, c'est que tu sais que j'ai raison.

-c'est bizarre dit Elena maintenant assise sur le lit. Tes yeux disent plutôt le contraire. Tu es furieuse, jalouse, meurtrie et triste de voir Damon prendre du plaisir avec une autre personne qui ne serai jamais toi. Je vois devant moi une fille qui réagit comme une femme trompée dit-elle en souriant mais fâchée que Bonnie gâche ses retrouvailles avec Damon.

-Ferme là Elena dit d'un ton sec Damon. Tu en as déjà assez fait dit-il en tournant dans sa direction.

-Non laisse là finir. Elle prend un malin plaisir à nous faire tous souffrir dit Bonnie.

-Je crois que j'ai tout dis non…à peut-être une chose. Damon, Bonnie ne veut pas te le dire ni se l'avouer qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.

-c'est bon tu as fini ! dit Damon énervée par le comportement d'Elena

- Laisse-moi me défendre toute seule Damon, je suis une grande fille.

-Oui, Bonnie est une grande fille dit Elena

-Maintenant écoute moi bien car je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins avec toi. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec Stephan, ni pourquoi tu prends à malin plaisir de jouer avec deux frères, ni pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à faire un choix. Mais la seule choses que je sais en ce moment est que tu es qu'une fille égoïste qui ne pense qu'à son bonheur personnel, qui n'aime personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Tu me fais de la peine, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour car tu hésite entre deux hommes totalement différent. Tu me fais pitié car personne ne t'apprécie réellement à part Stephan. Et même lui qui veux le meilleur pour toi tu le rejette. Tu resteras seule Elena car tu ne fais pas le bon choix et tu ne vois pas l'amour où il y en a. tu es une peine perdue.

A ses mot Elena allait charger sur Bonnie parce qu'elle était blesser par les propos de cette dernière mais Damon se dirigea vers elle et la pris par le bras et la mettait sans ménagement dehors de chez lui et envoya par la fenêtre les affaires de cette dernière avait laissée dans sa chambre.

-Bon débarras dit-Damon en fermant la fenêtre.

-Moi aussi, je dois partir dit-Bonnie en voulant partir mais Damon la retins.

-On n'est loin d'avoir fini. Tu dois me laissé m'expliquer dit Damon en attrapant le bras de Bonnie.

-EXPLIQUE QUOI DAMON ! dit elle en s'extirpant de l'emprise de Damon. Je ne souhaite pas entendre que tu as laissé parler tes fichus hormones masculines dès que cette garce rapplique. Non je refuse d'entendre ça. Même si tu as essayé de l'en empêché, tu ne vas pas nier que tu as répondu à ses baisés. Je le sens et je l'ai vu Damon. Je sais que l'on est seulement ami et que l'on a décidé de ne pas aller plus loin car je vais bientôt partir. Mais, j'ai eu mal très mal. Je n'ai jamais eu autant mal de ma vie. Te voyant là sur Elena dit-elle en montrant le lit, lui maintenant les poignets et Elle t'embrassant. Ça ma fait mal, ça ma fait rappeler tout les sentiments que j'avais précieusement enfouis en moi pour ne pas te perdre Damon. En faisant ce choix j'ai évité de souffrir. Et là maintenant je souffre alors que je ne veux pas souffrir Damon. Alors laisse-moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres aussi !

-Mais en voulant me le raconté tu le fais.

-On fait quoi alors ?

-Rien pour ce soir, je vais rentrer chez moi dit-elle ne pouvant plus regarder dans les yeux Damon

-Je ne te parlais pas de ça mais d'après. De nous ?

-Je ne suis pas en état d'en parler. Je suis fatiguée dit-elle en regardant sur sa gauche pour esquiver le regard de Damon. Bonsoir Damon dit-elle avant de descendre les escaliers puis elle parti du manoir.

Puis dix, trente minutes, une heure, se sont écoulés depuis Bonnie est parti. Damon n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il ne comprenait plus à rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une journée idyllique comme celle-ci pouvait se transformer en une journée désastreuse. Si en réfléchissant bien, il le pouvait. La raison portait un nom : Elena. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en ce moment, il se nourrissait d'une haine pour elle. Elle le répugnait, il l'a haïssait tellement que même en prononçant son nom, une rage immense s'empara de lui d'une manière fulgurante. Il la haïssait d'avoir mis sans dessus dessous sa relation avec Bonnie. De quel droit, elle se permet de juger, de quel droit elle rentre dans sa chambre et lui sautant dessus croyant qu'il était son objet sexuelle ou son copain.

Il bouillonnait de rage tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à rester en place. Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre balançait en l'air tous ce qui étaient sur son chemin. Il essayait de trouver une solution. Il ne savait pas laquelle ni pour quel problème mais il fallait qu'il en trouve une. Et il ne pouvait pas la trouver dans cette chambre. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Oui bouger, il prit sa veste et descendit les escaliers et sorti de sa maison puis entra dans sa voiture pour faire un tour.

Après deux heures de voiture Damon stationna sa voiture devant la maison de son meilleur ami Alaric.

Il sorti de sa voiture puis trottina pour arriver devant la majestueuse porte de la maison des Salzman. Il attendit une minute pour que Lexie lui ouvre la porte. Ce dernier n'attendait pas l'approbation de Lexie pour entrer et demanda en étant dans le salon :

-Où et Alaric dit-il en le cherchant du regard.

-Il est dans sa chambre. Pourquoi ? dit Lexie

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! dit Damon

-Peut-être que oui peut-être que non ! dit-elle en mettant en face de Damon

-Ou veux-tu en venir petite Lexie car je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes

-S'il s'agit de Bonnie ou de Stephan ça me regarde. Ils sont mes amis. Et puis, plus particulièrement s'il s'agissait de Bonnie.

Damon fixa du regard Lexie : Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement Lexie dit-il intéressé. Bonnie t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Non, je n'ai pas pu la voir aujourd'hui. Mais vu ta tête il s'est passé quelque chose avec elle.

-Elle te le dira mieux elle-même si elle en a envi dit-il en allant dans la chambre de son ami.

-Oh voici un revenant ! dit Alaric

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter alors épargne moi ça Alaric dit Damon

-dis-moi ce qui te tracasse Damon dit-il en se redressant sur son lit. Arrête avec tes allusions. Dis-moi clairement ce qui ne va pas.

-Bonnie….

-Quoi Bonnie dit Alaric

-elle m'a surpris avec Elena…..dit Damon

-Attends tu vas me dire toi et Elena vous avez remis le couvert.

-Non…bien sur que non ! dit-il en appuyant bien sur le non

-Alors soit un peu plus claire car tu n'es pas vraiment loquasse.

-Mais laisse moi finir tu n'arrête pas de me couper.

-Alors continue

-en revenant me changer pour aller au cinéma avec Bonnie, j'ai découvert Elena à moitié nue m'attendant sur mon lit. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était là pour je ne sais plus quoi…..tester quelque chose avec moi. Savoir si elle avait encore une chance. Je l'ai stoppé la première fois quand elle a essayé de m'embrassé mais la deuxième fois j'étais tellement surpris que je l'ai laissé faire. J'ai même répondu à ses assauts. J'avais repris le dessus, j'allais tout arrêté, j'allais de nouveaux envoyés tout baladé mais Elena m'a encore embrassé. J'ai repris le dessus évité un autre baisé et c'est là que j'ai vu Bonnie. Elle était en larme, j'ai vu toute la souffrance dans ses yeux. Rien que de voir ses yeux aussi triste j'avais envie de mourir de courir vers elle pour effacer toutes ses larmes. J'ai voulu m'expliqué lui dire que tous qu'elle a vu tous ce qu'elle croyait était faux. Que je n'ai pas voulu de cette situation. Mais, elle n'a pas voulu m'écouté.

-je croyais qu'entre elle et toi vous étiez seulement ami.

-c'est ce que l'on voulait être ami. Mais, on est bien plus que ça dit-il dépassé par les évènements par ce qu'il était entrain de dire à son ami. Il était entrain de s'avoué qu'il aimait Bonnie. Oui qu'il l'aime bien plus qu'il n'a aimé quiconque.

-et pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de tenter ta chance. Bonnie est une fille super, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça.

-peut-être que tu as besoin de conseil ou quelqu'un t'aiguille pour faire les bons choix.

-Je ne suis pas un mec qui vient pleurnicher vers quelqu'un.

-tu sais qu'il y a des premières fois à toute chose disait Alaric en souriant. Tout le monde a besoin d'aide Damon et y compris toi. Tu sais que je serais toujours la pour toi

-ça je le sais dit-il en partant mais se rétracta : Merci dit-il d'un ton gêné.

-il n'y a pas de quoi, reviens quand tu veux.

-ne prend pas l'habitude dit-il en partant.

Lorsque Damon fut parti Lexie viens rejoindre son frère dans la chambre.

-Pourquoi est venu Damon ? dit Lexie

-Ah tu n'as pas espionné cette fois ci ? dit Alaric

-Non pas du tout. Je suis une fille très polie je ne t'espionnerai jamais.

-de toutes les manières se n'est pas tes affaires.

-Mais dis-moi si c'est en rapport avec Bonnie.

-Non ! Et part de ma chambre sale fouineuse dit-il en lui jetant un coussin en pleine poire.

De retour, chez elle Bonnie n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Elle se sentait meurtrie comme si son cœur avait été arraché de sa poitrine. Elle avait pourtant réussit à résister. A ne plus ressentir des sentiments à son égard et pourtant, ils ont réussit à se développé en son insu. Bien sur elle savait qu'elle était attirée par lui mais qu'elle avait de tel sentiment pour lui, aussi fort que ça non. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle avait un trop plein de sentiment à gérer d'un seul coup, elle devait se confier. Se confier à quelqu'un de confiance, qui savait tout d'elle. Qui n'allait pas la juger. Elle devait parler à Caroline.

C'est avec des mains tremblantes qu'elle composa le numéro de Caroline. Elle entendit deux puis trois tonalité puis entendit la voix ensommeillée de Caroline Forbes.

-Caro c'est Bonnie dit-elle en pleurant.

-BONNIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! dit-Caroline en se levant du lit. Qu'est-ce que tu as ma belle.

-J'ai mal….Bonnie ne dit plus rien pendant quelque minute puis dit, il me fait mal.

-Qui ? Bonnie tu commences à me faire peur.

-Damon, je l'aime tellement si tu savais mais on ne peut pas être ensemble.

-Pourquoi, si tu l'aimes et que lui t'aimes je te vois pas où est le problème.

-Je vais partir dans à peine trois mois Caro, je n'ai pas envi de m'engager dans une relation à distance non. Le plus le revoir sachant que ce que j'ai perdu me fera plus de mal que de bien.

-Mais ça se trouve que tu découvriras que c'est un mauvais amant, que c'est un gros con. Tu n'es pas sure que ça marche. Comment peux-tu être aussi certaine que c'est le bon Bonnie. Tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un auparavant. C'est juste une amourette de vacance, tu l'auras vite oublié.

-Je le sens au plus profond de mon être Caro, c'est lui. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliqué mais je le sens. Il a envahis ma vie mon cœur sans préavis. Je l'aime de ton mon cœur.

-Bonniiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors. Renier tes sentiments alors que tu sais que tu es entrain de passer devant l'amour de ta vie.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors. Profiter d'être avec lui jusqu'à mon départ et aviser de la suite après.

-oui ! il pourra te rendre visite et toi aussi.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste pour lui et pour moi. On va….dit-elle perturbée par les coups frappés à la porte.

-Vous allez quoi…Bonnie ?

Bonnie n'entendit plus rien de ce Caroline lui disait. Elle était surtout intriguée par la personne qui venait chez-elle à une heure si tardive. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit un Damon trempée. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle invite. Il entra, puis déposa son blouson sur le dos d'une chaise puis prononça quelque mot :

-On doit se parler Bonnie.

C'est quelque mots fit réagir Bonnie et elle reprit contenance puis fermi la porte et se rendait compte qu'elle était toujours avec Caroline au téléphone.

-Caro, je te rappelle plus tard dit-Bonnie après elle raccrocha. Elle se rapprocha de Damon puis elle prononça cette phrase : Que fais-tu ici ?

-j'ai besoin d'éclairci des choses avec toi ! dit Damon

-Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Et tu crois que moi je suis d'humeur. On a besoin tout les deux de mettre au clair les choses nous concernant et sur c'est ce qui c'est passé maintenant….. j'en aurais pas la force après. Autant battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud.

-J'en ai pas envie Damon ok. Alors reprend ta veste et part de chez moi dit Bonnie

-Je ne partirai pas tant que l'on n'aura pas discuter. Tant que tu n'as pas ma version.

-Alors c'est moi qui pars dit-elle en prenant une veste puis parti sous une pluie battante.

-Bonnie !Attends mais elle était déjà loin. Elle courait vite, elle voulait s'éloigner de la douleur. Etre si près de lui était douloureux en ce moment.

Elle était à présent en train de marché rapidement mais sa main venait d'être capturée par quelqu'un. Elle s'arrêta puis se retourna et vit Damon trempé. Son haut blanc était devenu transparent. Bonnie ne pouvait pas quitter ses yeux du torse de Damon.

-Il faut que l'on parle Bonnie. On en a réellement besoin dit Damon

…..

-Je sais que j'ai été idiot de ne pas être assez fort pour ne pas répondre aux assauts d'Elena. Mais cela m'a permis de savoir une chose Bonnie. Je sais maintenant qu'il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi. Je n'ai aucune sorte affection pour elle. Je ne l'aime plus la désir plus comme avant. Elle ne me fait aucun effet.

-Tu l'as pourtant embrassé dit-elle en criant mais sa voix se cassa.

-c'est comme une habitude. C'est machinal mécanique. Il n'y avait aucun plaisir là dedans.

-Ah parce que sous prétexte que tu as une relation avec elle tu l'as embrassé. Tu te fou de moi Damon. On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un comme ça. Elle te fait encore de l'effet et tu ne le vois pas. Tu te donnes de fausses excuses pour te rendre la tache plus facile. Tu ne veux pas te mettre avec elle car elle te fait souffrir.

-c'est plutôt toi qui te donne de fausse excuse. Tu ne veux pas affronter la situation. Tu ne veux pas voir que l'on est arrivée dans un stade de notre relation où une simple relation amicale ne nous suffit plus. Cette égarement ou cette erreur peu un porte le nom que l'on puisse lui donné m'a permis nous a permis de se rendre compte des choses Bonnie. Peut-être que l'on avait tord, ne pas aller plus loin. Qu'est-ce que sa change que l'on passe le cap maintenant. On sera toujours dans la même situation toi à Mystic-Falls et moi en Italie.

- On n'a pas eu tord Damon, si notre relation évolue. Si on franchit le cap. Mon départ va être plus douloureux. Je n'arriverais pas à partir. Je ne voudrai pas me séparer de toi dit-elle en pleurant de rage. Elle avait marre qu'il la brusque de cette manière.

-tu n'arrives déjà pas à le faire Bonnie. Que l'on tente notre chance maintenant ou pas ça va rien changer.

-Si tout va changer…je vais savoir ce que je vais perdre Damon en partant.

-Tu le sauras oui, mais ce n'est pas un océan qui va freiner nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, qui va m'empêcher de venir te voir là bas dit-il en posant sa main sur la joue de Bonnie.

-Ne fais pas ça Damon dit-elle en enlevant sa main si douce

-Pas quoi dit-il en se baissant vers la bouche de Bonnie puis captura le bouche de Bonnie dans un baisé ardant plein de désir de sensualité et d'amour.

-On n'a pas le droit dit Bonnie en arrêtant le baisé.

-Si dit-Damon en la collant contre lui puis l'embrassa. Il en avait une terrible envie d'elle maintenant. Bonnie ne pu que répondre au baisé de Damon. Elle sentie tellement d'amour dans ce baisé tellement de tendresse qu'elle ne pu faire autrement. Et très vite la température monta malgré la froideur de la pluie. Après quelques minutes, ils couru rapidement pour rejoindre la maison de Bonnie. Ils reprirent leur baisé puis les vêtements tombèrent rapidement au sol. Damon pris délicatement Bonnie dans ses bras la monta à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière et la posa délicatement sur son lit la regarda puis la parcourra de caresses et de baisé. Avant d'aller plus loin Damon regarda Bonnie pour avoir son plein consentement. Ils se regardèrent. Ils se fixèrent avec plein d'amour et de désir. Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air. Bonnie n'en pouvait plus de cette attente, elle le voulait tellement elle prit les devant en prenant avidement les lèvres de Damon dans les siennes afin de répondre par l'affirmative à la question de Damon. Oui elle le voulait plus que quiconque. Leur baiser était tellement intense qu'ils gémirent de plaisir en même temps. Ils parcoururent leur corps de multiples caresse afin de manqué aucune partie. Les minutes se succédaient voir les heures et ils succombèrent à leur passion à l'aube.

Il était à présent huit heure du matin, Bonnie était toujours endormie la tête posée sur le torse nue de Damon qui la regardait avec autant de désir qu'hier. Il l'a désirait même plus. Il se demandait comment il pouvait autant désirer une personne. Il n'avait qu'une réponse plausible à cette question. il aimait tout simplement. Et son amour pour elle n'avait aucune limite aucune faille. Il aimait d'un amour infini qui allait grandir au fil des années et des siècles et des époques même la mort ne permettra pas de l'empêcher de l'aimer. Il l'aimait de cette manière. Ça peut faire peur à certaine personne mais pas lui. Cet amour il en avait tellement rêvé. Rêvé de trouver la personne avec qu'il allait finir ses jours. Que rien ni personne n'allait mettre en travers de son chemin. Il allait garder précieusement cet amour son amoureuse. L'océan n'allait pas, les séparés. Il allait tout faire pour qu'il reste toujours avec elle. Même si s'allait prendre du temps, il allait la rejoindre là-bas aux Etats-Unis. Il se le promettait se dit-il dans sa tête tout en effleurant de ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bonnie. Ses gestes firent frémir Bonnie, elle se réveilla tout doucement avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'espère que se n'est pas un rêve dit la jolie métisse.

-Non, ça ne l'ai pas dit-Damon en se penchant vers elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Bonnie répondit avec une immense tendresse. Elle enroula ses bras au cou de Damon pour s'approcher plus de lui. Elle voulait être collée à lui, le sentir pour ne pas oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu hier.

-Continue, je ne veux pas que ça se finisse.

-Tant que je serais là prête de toi tu en auras plein dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-ça va être dure d'être loin de toi dit-elle en se délectant des bisoux qu'elle recevait.

-Ni pense pas. Ils nous restent trois mois.

-ce n'est pas assez dit-elle en se levant tout en plaquant un drap sur sa poitrine.

-Je le sais…mais vivons le peu de temps qui nous reste en Italie à fond Bonnie. Après on avisera. Je viendrais en voyage en Amérique. On trouvera une solution je te le jure. Si il faut que je quitte tout ici pour te rejoindre je le ferai. Mais on n'y est pas encore. Vivons le moment présent. Le temps nous rattrapera déjà assez vite pour que s'en préoccupe.

-Tu as raison dit-elle en baissant la tête. Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas toi, moi j'ai envie d'un bon bain avec plein de mousse avec un jolie bout de femme.

-J'ai faim ! dit Bonnie en faisant la moue.

-Après dit-il en tirant Bonnie avec lui dans la salle de bain. Détend toi dit-il en lui massant les épaules puis parcouru de petit baisé le cou de Bonnie. Il faisait descendre le drap sur le corps de Bonnie puis entra en premier dans le bain et aida Bonnie à entrer.

-Alors comment tu te sens ? dit Damon

- Bien…..je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi épanouie que maintenant.

-Tu m'as volé ma réplique dit-il en passant le savon sur le dos de Bonnie.

-Damon ?

-Oui ?

-Promets-moi une chose ?

-Laquelle ?

-Qu'entre nous ça sera toujours comme ça. Simple, tendre, passionnelle.

-Je te le promets.

Le mois suivant cette journée idyllique, Bonnie se trouvait dans un défilé de mode en compagnie de Lexie et de Damon. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à en obtenir trois entrées car il disait que c'était un secret mais elle était contente. Elle passait en compagnie de son amoureux et son amie un excellent moment. Quand le défiler fini, Damon lui prit la main et l'emmena vers un homme assez excentrique et efféminée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Damon dit-Bonnie en chuchotant.

-Je t'emmène voir un journaliste de mode italien. Il pourra te donné quelque tuyaux pour ta future carrière.

-Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. Peut-être qu'il ne me comprendra pas.

-Bonnie respire dit-il en s'arrêtant. Tu es belle intelligente. Tu parles merveilleusement l'italien l'anglais et le français et lui est polyglotte. Il te comprendra, soit simplement toi. T'elle que je t'aime.

-Tu m'aimes dit-elle d'une petite voix étonnée. Elle en perdait même sa voix.

-Bien sure. Tu en doute dit-il avec appréhension

-Non bien sur que non ! Mais c'est la première fois que tu me le dis.

-Et toi m'aimes-tu ?

-Elle l'embrassa puis lui dit : je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.

-Aller vient, il nous attend. Tu vas voir il est sympas. Il l'a plein de contacte par tout dans le monde. Il pourra t'aider dit-il en s'avançant vers ce fameux journaliste.

Ils discutaient pendant plus d'une heure tous les trois et Lexie les joignaient après. Ils finirent la discussion autour d'une table dans un restaurant très huppé de la capitale.

Pendant ce temps dans la demeure des Salvatore, Stephan était dans son immense salon entrain de parler avec Elena. Il avait enfin réussit à plus parler i peine deux semaines. Ils avaient réussi tout les deux à se parler calmement et mettre les choses cartes sur table. Ils ont tous les deux vidés leur sac surtout Elena. Elle avait dit enfin la vérité c'est-à-dire qu'elle lui avait avouée qu'elle avait menti, trichée, jouée un double jeu. Que sa jalousie envers lexie et Bonnie ne servait qu'à être une couverture. Ça lui permettait de cacher qu'elle n'avait pas tournée la page. Qu'elle souffrait à cause de la décision qu'elle avait prise. Qu'elle était autant amoureuse de Damon que de lui. Qu'elle ne supportait pas la distance entre Damon et elle. Que ça lui avait permis de voir qu'elle avait sous estimé la grandeur des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour Damon. Elle savait maintenant pour quoi elle aimait plus faire l'amour avec Damon car il l'a complétait mieux que lui. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à perdre l'amitié, le lien indéfinissable qu'elle avait avec lui. Tout ça selon, elle ça la amener à faire tout ça. Elle avait même rajoutée qu'elle commençait à croire en ses mensonges qu'elle devenait réellement jalouse de Lexie. Qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'une autre fille soit aussi près de lui qu'il le rendait plus heureux qu'elle. Elle se posait même la question qu'il y avait un défaut chez elle. Qu'il lui manque quelque chose pour que les frères Salvatore ne l'aiment pas comme elle le devrait. Stephan avait déglutit en apprenant tout ça. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir cru qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Bref, il avait été nul et aveugle alors que Lexie et Bonnie lui clamait haut et fort qu'Elena n'était pas fait pour lui.

Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours depuis un mois, Elena venait chez Stephan pour parler de tout et de rien. Pour Stephan, c'était bizarre. Mais, il s'était fait à la situation. il faut dire que de la voir ça lui permettait d'aller mieux car même s'il était plus ensemble et malgré tout ce qu'elle lui à fait subir il était irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle. Lexie disait qu'il était sadomasochiste qu'il aimait avoir mal. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que l'on puisse aimer encore une personne après tout ses mensonges. Pour elle l'amour c'était ce qu'elle vivait auprès d'un certain Klaus Mickaelson. Un amour épique avec des hauts et des bas mais un amour intense. Et il lui répondit que l'amour n'avait pas de définition propre. Chacun à la sienne. Elle s'écrit selon l'histoire du couple dans lequel il grandit. Il ne savait pas où tout ça allait l'emmener mais il savait que tant qu'elle sera près de lui qu'elle lui dira la vérité sur ce qu'elle ressent, il serait heureux. Heureux était un grand mot…on peut dire tranquille. Ça lui permet d'avancer et de comprendre pourquoi elle lui refusait accès à son cœur. Il la regardait assises devant lui. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose :

-Je crois que je vais rentrée dit-elle gênée d'avoir autant parlé de ses sentiments pour Damon.

-Tu peux rester, tu sais. Ici, il n'y a plus de chambre qu'il n'en faut dit Stephan.

-non dit-Elena en secouant la tête. Je préfère rentrée. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir en te donnant des faux espoirs. J'ai trop joué avec toi et je m'en rends compte maintenant à quel point j'ai était méchante avec toi. Et toi, tu es doux et gentil avec moi. Je ne sais pas si je mérite autant de gentillesse et de compassion de ta part.

-Je donne ma gentillesse aux personnes qui le mérité dit Stephan.

-Merci dit-elle en se levant. A demain, on se retrouve comme prévue au centre commercial.

-Oui, à 10h dit-il en se levant. Fait attention dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je le ferai dit-elle en resserrant l'étreinte. A ce moment là Elena ressentit une toute nouvelle sensation. Elle ne l'avait jamais ressentit. Elle se sentait désorientée tout d'un coup. Elle se sépara très vite de Stephan et parti en courant.

Depuis ce jour Elena passait de moins de temps aux côtés de Stephan. Elle ne comprenait pas cette sensation. Cette nouvelle sensation qui était peut-être un signe. Un signe avant coureur qui la mettait en garde qu'elle était sous une pente glissante. Une pente qui allait lui ouvrir les portes du paradis. Mais, elle n'avait pas le droit. En tout cas pas avec lui. Stephan était trop bon pour elle. Elle le ne méritait pas. Elle devait s'éloigné de lui-même si cela était une immense torture d'être si loin de lui.

Quant à Stephan, il ne comprenait décidément pas les femmes surtout Elena. C'est elle qui réclamait son aide et c'est elle qui le fuit. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Peut-être ça lui permettrait de sortir un peu plus seule. Rencontrer du monde et surtout l'oublier. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait sur la plage, marchant au bord de l'eau frôlant les vagues qui venaient s'échouées jusqu'à lui. Perdue dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas un joli brin de fille s'approcher de lui.

-Accuse-moi de t-importuner mais on ne sait pas vu quelque part ?

Stephan leva la tête et fut surpris de revoir cette fille : Oui, je crois que l'on sait croiser une ou deux fois à une conférence sur la littérature française à Rome.

-Ah, je m'en souviens maintenant dit-elle en souriant. Je savais qu'un si beau visage ne mettait pas inconnue.

Stephan fut surpris de la franchise de cette fille et dont la manière elle le draguait sans aucune pudeur. Elle le déconcerta, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

- Oh s'excuse-t-moi dit-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. Je dois t'embêté dit-elle en voyant le regard de Stephan.

-non pas du tout dit-il rapidement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me drague de cette manière.

-Je ne te drague pas monsieur que je ne connais pas le non.

-C'est Stephan. Soit dit en passant très subtile manière de me demander mon prénom dit-il en continuant de marcher.

-Attends ! Tu ne me demandes pas le miens ? dit la belle inconnue

-Tu me le donneras sans que je te le demande dit Stephan

-Et pourquoi dit-elle en se mettant devant lui pour l'empêcher de marcher.

-Car c'est toi qui es intéressé pas moi ?

-Alors je ne suis pas ton type ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! tu es très belle mais je ne suis pas un poisson à pêché.

-Tu es déjà pris ?

-Non, je suis libre comme l'air physiquement parlant mais mon cœur est déjà pris.

-Ah difficile rupture sentimental. J'espère que cette fille vaut le coup.

-Pour moi si. Mais plus le temps passe, elle me fait pensée le contraire. Et mes amies me le confirment.

-Toi tu as besoin d'une bonne épaule pour te confier. Allez viens je t'emmener dans un bar. A défaut d'être potentiel petit copain et tu vas être un bon copain de boisson.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton prénom ?

-Rebecca….mais tout le monde m'appelle Bekaa dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Jolie prénom dit-Stephan en lui souriant.

-Je sais, il me va à ravir dit-elle en avançant vers le bar.

Au même moment, Elena qui se trouvait non loin d'eux les avaient vus. Elle eu un pincement au cœur. Une larme lui montait vite à l'œil pour une raison inexpliquée. Elle secoua vite la tête et fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle. Sur le chemin qui l'emmenait à sa demeure, Elena se posa des questions. Elle se comprenait plus. Un coup, elle n'aime pas Stephan, un coup elle éprouve des bribes de sentiments. Elle s'avait plus où elle en était. Elle se détestait d'être autant indécise, d'être aussi peu sure de ses sentiments. Elle perdait peu à peu confiance en elle. Elle était au bord du gouffre. Elle devait se retrouver avant d'être avec quelqu'un. Avant d'entamer une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un. Peut-être c'était mieux que Stephan se trouve une petite copine. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin être heureux. Ces interrogations lui faisait souffrir, mais le plus important n'était pas son bonheur, c'était celui de Stephan et sa reconstruction.

En rentrant chez elle, elle parla directement avec sa mère pour qu'elle l'autorise d'aller vivre quelque temps chez sa tante Jenna à Mystic-Falls pour prendre du recule.

-Ma chérie es-tu réellement sure de toi ? dit la mère d'Elena

-Oui maman. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour mieux me retrouver. Ces derniers temps je me reconnais plus je suis perdue.

-ce n'est pas en t'allant que ça va aller mieux. Il faut résoudre ton problème maintenant. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir avec plein de problème. Qui te dis qu'en rentrant tout va aller mieux. Tant que tu ne les auras pas régler tu ne partiras pas d'ici.

-Mais maman ! J'en ai besoin.

-Règle tes histoires avec les frères salvatore après on parlera de ton voyage mais là je ne peux pas. Maintenant monte dans ta chambre.

-Arrête de me prendre pour une gamine j'ai vais bientôt avoir dix-huit ans.

-Tant que tu viveras sur mon toit tu m'écouteras monte dans ta chambre sans discussion.

-Mais…

-Monte Elena tu m'épuise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive dit le père d'Elena en enlaçant sa femme.

-la crise de l'adolescence persiste chez ta fille dit-elle en se dégageant de son époux.

-Elena est une gentille petite fille. Ça lui passera.

-Tu lui cède trop de chose. Tu l'as trop pourris c'est pour ça qu'elle a un caractère de cochon. Elle croit que tout lui est permis.

-Arrête de la blâmer. On était pire qu'elle a son âge.

-Peut-être mais je n'avais pas des relations amoureuses aussi compliquées.

-elle est jeune. Laisse-la s'amuser tant qu'elle le souhaite.

-Pas quant-il s'agit des frères Salvatore. Se sont les fils de nos défunts amis.

-ils sont grand pour gérer leurs histoires.

-Tu ne feras rien dit-elle excéder.

-Elle est grande ce qu'elle fait avec Damon et Stephan ne regarde qu'elle ma chérie tu devrais faire la même chose.

-Je ne peux pas.

Le père d'Elena se dirigea vers sa femme et l'embrassa sur le front : c'est parce que tu ne le veux pas. Elena grandit, en la laissant faire ces erreurs lui permets d'avancer….qu'elle se responsabilise elle-même. Je vais me changer dit-il en partant.

Au même moment, Elena appela Damon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire car je me suis très appliquer. Laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir quels soient négative ou positive. **

**Bisous**

**Chapitre 5**

-Allo dit-Damon

-C'est moi Elena…..j'ai besoin de te parler c'est urgent.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire dit-il en voulant raccrochez

-Attends…..si tu le souhaites tu peux venir accompagner. Je veux juste parler mettre les choses à plat.

-Pour moi elles le sont….Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec toi, tu me dégoûte. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ressentir ne serait-se un sentiment pour toi.

En entendant ces mots Elena eu l'impression que son cœur qui se brisa, les lèvres qui tremblaient : pour moi elles ne le sont pas. J'ai besoin d'avancer Damon. Tu me dois bien ça, après tous ce que l'on a vécu.

…

-Damon ? dit-Elena

-Stephan sera là aussi ?

-Non…je le verrai après.

-on se retrouve d'ici 30 min chez-moi je t'attends dit-il en raccrochant n'entendant pas le merci d'Elena.

-C'était qui ? dit Bonnie en se rapprochant de Damon.

-Elena dit-il d'un air pensif.

-Elena ? Elle te voulait quoi dit Bonnie en regardant Damon dans les yeux.

-Discuter de je ne sais pas trop quoi dit-il en mettant sa veste puis prit le manteau de Bonnie.

-On va où ? dit-elle en mettant son manteau avec l'aide de Damon.

-Rencontrer Elena à la maison.

-Tu ne veux pas lui parler seul dit-elle en fermant les lumières puis la porte à double tour.

-je n'ai rien à cacher…allez on prend ma voiture.

-Attends Damon dit Bonnie en empêchant Damon d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas…..c'est bizarre…..tout ça…..le faite que je vienne avec toi voir ton ex s'expliqué. Je vais me sentir gênée. Je ne pourrais pas supporter si vous discutez de votre relation.

-c'est normale dit-il en caressant la joue de Bonnie. Mais tu dois venir dit-il en montant dans la voiture.

-Damon !

-Monte je te dis !

-tu n'es qu'un sale con tu le sais ça ! dit-elle en montant s'asseyant dans le siège passager tout en soufflant.

-Je le sais et c'est une raison pour laquelle tu m'aimes dit-il en souriant.

-Non, je ne t'aime pas pour ça dit-elle en regardant par sa vitre.

Arrivée au manoir, ils sortirent tout les deux de la voiture. Bonnie allait rentrée dans le manoir mais Damon la retiens.

-Quoi ? dit Bonnie avec un regard qui disait long sur son état d'esprit.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule pour ça comme même !

-Je déteste que l'on m'impose quelque chose, que l'on prenne des décisions à ma place.

-la discussion que j'aurais avec Elena te concerne car elle me concerne. Maintenant, je pense plus toute seule. Tu es dans ma vie Bonnie. Il faut que je conjugue toujours mes décisions en « nous ». Je ne veux rien te cacher. Certes la discussion pourrait te gêner mais elle te permettra de voir et de comprendre à quel point le Damon que je suis maintenant n'a strictement rien à voir avec le Damon que j'étais.

-Tout ça est toute à ton honneur. tu veux m'impliquer dans ta vie Damon et j'en suis même flatter mais à l'avenir demande moi dit Bonnie

-Je le ferais mais assiste s'y.

-Je te fais confiance Damon dit-elle en caressant la joue son copain. Je te connais. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu ne l'aimais pas comme tu m'aimes ça je le sais. La façon dont tu me regardes n'est pas la même que celui que tu portais à Elena. Je le sens aussi, je n'en ai aucun doute. Le fait de venir vous écoutez serait comme si je n'étais pas sure de ton amour de notre couple alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'attendrais dans ta chambre mais avant je vais allez saluer ton frère dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonnie dit-Damon.

-Oui dit-Bonnie en se retournant.

-tu oublies ça dit Damon en s'avançant puis embrassa Bonnie avec une infinité de tendresse.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Damon puis l'embrassa une deuxième fois mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Elena.

-je serai là-haut dit Bonnie puis salua Elena par un signe de la tête.

-Désolée si j'ai déranger dit-Elena en baissant la tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus mais le voir embrasser une autre femme qu'elle avec plus de passion de tendresse et surtout avec beaucoup plus d'amour qu'il ne lui a donné. Lui procura un petit pincement au cœur. Elle avait aimé Damon, beaucoup enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait .Enfin, elle n'était sure de rien ces derniers temps. Malgré toute ses incertitude elle savait que son cœur ne supportait pas le regard froid et glacial de Damon alors qu'i peine dix secondes il était charger de tendresse de désir pour une autre qu'elle.

-tu veux quelque chose à boire dit-il en s'avançant vers la cuisine.

-Rien…..enfin je veux dire que je n'ai besoin de rien. Je veux juste parler…..me libérer de ce poids trop imposant dans mon cœur dit-elle en bord des larmes.

Damon écoutait Elena en souriant tout en ouvrant la porte du frigidaire. Puis ce prit une bière et se retourna.

-Tu peux arrêter ce ton mélodramatique Elena. Sa ne te vas pas du tout.

-J'ai un cœur tu sais Damon dit-elle en persan le regard de Damon. Je ne suis pas une si mauvaise personne que tu crois Damon. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai aimé deux hommes à la fois que j'en suis une.

-On sait toujours Elena. Au plus profond de ton cœur tu savais lequel de nous tu aimais réellement, mais toi tu n'es même pas capable de t'en apercevoir.

-Oui j'en suis incapable….je vous ai aimé tous les deux. Et quelque part au fond de mon être il y aura toujours une place pour toi et Stephan dans mon cœur. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez-moi dit-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je voulais seulement être aimé par vous. Vous représentiez pour moi l'incarnation de l'homme idéal.

-je n'étais pas fait pour toi et je ne le serais jamais.

-Je le sais dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Non, tu ne le sais pas. Tu ne sais pas qu'est-ce l'amour. Celui qui te prend au trippe dit-il en mettant sa main sur sa gorge. Celui qui te bouleverse. Celui qui te permets de te lever le matin qui te faire croire au bonheur, qui te donne la pêche. L'amour te donne des ailes, il te fait entrevoir un avenir. Tout ça…..JE NE L'AI PAS EU AVEC TOI dit-il en criant soudainement. Il avait une telle rage contre elle que la colère prenait contrôle de son corps. Tu vois la femme qui vient de monter dit-il en pointant les escaliers du doigt, c'est elle qui me procure tout ça.

Il s'avance vers elle et lui pris la main et lui dit : Et rien que pour ça je te remercie…Elena. je te remercie de m'avoir laissé tomber comme une merde, de ne m'avoir pas choisit. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu apprendre à la connaître, à m'approcher d'elle, à m'enivrer d'elle. J'en suis dingue.

-c'est bon tu as fini dit-elle en enlevant sa main de celles de Damon….tu as pris plaisir de me jeter tout ton bonheur à la figure. Oui je ne suis pas celle qui te faut Damon et je ne le saurais jamais. Mais ne renie pas tout ce que nous avons ressentie toutes ses nuits là-haut dans ta chambre dans ta salle de bain et là dans cette cuisine. Nous nous sommes aimés. Peut-être pas d'un grand amour mais à notre manière dit-elle en pleurant plus encore. Damon, avec toi je me sentais si importante. J'aimais bien me voir dans tes yeux. J'aimais être avec toi car, j'étais au centre de toute ton attention. Il n'y avait que moi dans ta tête dans tes pensées dans ton cœur. J'aimais ta possessivité, ton exclusivité ta fougue dans nos relations intime. Tu m'as fait me sentir en vie, être une femme dans tout les sens du terme. Avec toi, c'était tout ou rien. Quand, j'étais dans tes bras, tu me donnais tout sans aucune commune mesure. Tu étais à moi entièrement et j'étais à toi aussi car moi aussi dans ses moments là j'étais à deux cent pour cent avec toi.

-Mais, il y a bien un mais dans ton histoire dit Damon

-tu me rendais heureuse pendant ces quelques heures. Après, j'étais une coquille vide dit-elle en baissant les yeux car elle avait honte d'elle-même. Il me manquait quelque chose. Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais quelque part Stephan me le donnait.

Et même avec lui je ne l'étais pas….je n'étais pas vraiment moi avec vous deux. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas si satisfaite avec toi et lui. Je ne le saurais jamais tant que je ne me retrouve pas. Tant que je ne saurais pas qui je suis, et ce que je veux.

-Et moi….je viens faire quoi dans tout ça pourquoi venir ici me dire tout ça ?

-Je veux que tu me pardonnes, que tu renoues avec ton frère…..

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce qui se passe avec Stephan n'à rien avoir avec toi. Le malaise est bien plus vieux que ça. Et pour ce qui de mon pardon….pour te sentir mieux. Tu peux toujours rêver. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir Elena. Mon pardon, mon amitié ma compassion tu ne les auras jamais.

-Mais…

-On a peut-être vécu des choses ensemble mais personne ne m'a fait sentir aussi sale aussi méprisable utilisé et aussi bas que toi Elena. Je n'ai qu'une envie et de te faire ressentir la même sensation après que nous l'avons fait il y a six ou sept mois de ça. Je n'étais que ton objet sexuel dénuer de sentiment de volonté. A ce moment là, je ne te voyais plus comme la femme qui avait commencé à envahir mon cœur mais comme la garce qui me l'a brisé. Une garce parmi tant d'autre. Une de ses filles à qui je ne prend plus la peine de regarder dans les yeux dans la rue. Car ta seule vue me donne envie de vomir dit-il avant de finir de boire sa bière.

-Peut-être après….

Pendant ce temps Bonnie était entrain de lui tenir compagnie.

-Stephan, je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je ne suis pas une bonne amie. J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir trouvée l'amour avec Damon que je n'ai pas vue que tu n'allais pas bien.

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis content pour toi et pour lui. Ça se voit que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre dit-il en souriant. Et pour moi, je ne dois en vouloir qu''à moi-même. Vous m'avez prévenue qu'Elena ne jouait pas franc jeu avec moi. C'est de ma faute si je l'aime toujours avec plus d'intensité qu'au premier jour. Mais la vie est ainsi faite, on ne doit pas être fait l'un pour l'autre. je vais m'en remettre, le monde est gorgé de beau poisson. Je trouverai bien chaussure à mon pied.

-Et si tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier ?

-J'y arriverais ! C'est à moi d'être pessimiste pas à toi.

-c'est dans ma nature. J'espère que tu trouveras la bonne. Tu le mérites. J'espère que tu trouveras ta Bonnie comme Damon la fait. Se sentir aimer c'est si bon et enivrant. Je ne sais pas comme je vais faire sans lui. Enfin bref, je parle de moi alors que c'est toi de te faire consoler….tu sais Caroline me dit souvent que si les personnes sont fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils se séparent, ils se retrouveront bien assez tôt.

-Tu veux dire part là de ne pas perdre espoir avec Elena ?

-Non, tu sais très bien que je la déteste. Mais, tu sais que le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Peut-être que ton cœur a raison de s'accrocher à elle. Peut-être que vous vous êtes séparer pour mieux vous retrouver. Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas fait pour l'instant pour être ensemble. Vis ta vie. Rencontre plein de femme. Amuse-toi, peut-être dans quelque année vous serez ensemble. Mais ne reste pas seul à te morfondre comme une âme perdue.

-c'est ce que je fais tout à l'heure, je suis sortie.

-Bien, je suis heureuse dit-elle en serrant la main de Stephan.

-il a de la chance dit Stephan en regardant Bonnie.

-Qui dit-Bonnie en regardant d'une manière interrogative Stephan.

-Damon. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle. Je suis content que tu sois ma belle sœur.

Bonnie rigola : ne t'avance pas trop je n'ai pas encore la bague au doigt.

-ça n'arrivera plus vite que tu le crois. Vous finirez vos jours ensemble.

-Je l'espère dit-elle en étant sincère. Je ne vois que lui dans mon ave…

-Bonniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiie dit-Damon en criant dans bas.

-Je dois y aller il doit être d'une humeur massacrante dit Bonnie.

-Bonne chance dit- Stephan.

-Damon réfléchit. On ne peut pas rester comme ça ! dit Elena toujours avec Damon dans la cuisine.

-Bonnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dit-Damon en criant de nouveau.

-C'est bon j'arrive dit Bonnie en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

-Répond moi Damon dit Elena en prenant la main de Damon.

-l'espoir fait vivre dit-il en retirant sa main d'Elena…ce n'est pas trop tôt dit-il en prenant Bonnie par la taille. On y va dit-il en partant laissant la porte ouverte et quitta rapidement l'allée résidentielle avec bonnie dans son automobile.

-j'espère que tu essayeras dit-elle en le regardant partir.

-Qu'il essayera quoi Elena dit Stephan en haut des escaliers.

Elena pivota et répondit à Stephan : je veux seulement que Damon me pardonne.

-Il le fera dit-il en descendant. Il prendra le temps qu'il lui faudra mais il le fera, je suis sure. C'est jusque c'est encore frais dans sa tête.

-Mais, il a tourné la page en sortant avec cette….

-Bonnie dit-il en souriant…..tu en es jalouse ?

-Non ! Je veux seulement dire s'il est tombé si vite amoureux sa voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas si épris de moi qu'il devrait n'avoir aucune difficulté à me pardonné.

-il était éprit de toi…..pas avec autant d'intensité qu'il est avec Bonnie mais il était. Je peux te l'assuré. Il est orgueilleux. Tu l'as blessé dans son amour propre, dans son cœur qu'il n'ouvrait à peu de personne. Comment veux-tu qu'il te pardonne…

-je ne sais pas…mais, il faut ! je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille pour toujours. Enfin bref dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux. Elle ne voulait parler de ça avec Stephan et changea de sujet Je t'ai vu aujourd'hui avec une femme à la plage.

-Ah…..tu voulais me voir ?

-Non, je passais par là…..ça fait longtemps que tu l'as connais ?

-Pourquoi toute ces questions on est plus ensemble !

-Je voulais faire la conversation pas te fliquer !

-Si tu n'as plus rien à dire tu devrais t'en aller. Je suis fatigué dit-il en allant remonter les escaliers mais…..

-J'ai envie de quitté l'Italie pendant quelque temps. Ce pays m'étouffe, je ne me reconnais plus, fait des choses que je ne ferai pas d'habitude. Mais ma mère ne veut pas me laisser partir tant que je n'aurais régler mes histoires avec Damon et toi.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu demandes le pardon de Damon.

-Oui et non…..je voulais lui parler, m'expliquer avec lui mais il est têtue. Il ne comprend pas…

-Tu sais même moi, je ne te comprends pas. Mais, je te pardonne car mon cœur à l'impression de t'appartenir. Il est prêt à tout te pardonné malgré que ma tête dit-il en la montrant me cris de ne plus te faire confiance, de ne plus poser ne serait-ce un regard sur toi et de ne plus te parler. Je te comprendrais jamais car j'ai beau me ressasser tes paroles de ma tête je n'arrive pas à déterminer où ça coince. Je t'aime et toi…..tu ressens quelque chose pour moi. Tant que tu n'arriveras pas à déterminer ce que c'est tu souhaites tu ne seras pas heureuse. C'est toi le problème Elena pas Damon ni moi….toi dit-il en pointant du doigt la jeune fille devant lui.

-ça, je le sais c'est pour ça que je veux partir. Je veux me retrouvée et se n'est pas en étant auprès de toi entrain de me tenter que je vais réussir à m'accomplir à être en paix avec moi même.

-Je ne vais pas définitivement t'attendre. Je suis un homme avec des besoins. Il y a plein de femme sur terre.

-Je sais et je te demande rien…..Je veux seulement votre pardon. Tu sais ce que j'ai fais. Je t'ai trompé ouvertement avec Damon. J'ai joué de toi, mentie, trichée !

-Et tu veux que je te dise quoi Elena dit-il d'un ton calme.

-Que tu réagisses comme un homme trompé blessé ! je ne sais pas mais réagis comme Damon l'a fait. Que tu laisses paraître tes sentiments ta rage ton assentiment envers moi dit-elle en criant

-Je ne suis pas Damon. Peut-être que la douleur je ne la montre pas mais elle me ronge. Elle me bouffe de l'intérieur dit-il en montrant son cœur. Je souffre de ne pas pouvoir te toucher t'embrasser t'aimer comme tu le mérites mais tu me l'empêches. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur mais fait vite dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et lui volant un baisé qui dura pour tous les deux une éternité. Ils étaient tous les deux submergés de désir. La température était très élevée. Elle ne l'avait jamais été aussi haute que maintenant dans le hall d'entrée pour tout les deux.

-On ne devrait pas dit Elena d'une voix haletante.

-Rien ne nous retient dit-il en plaquant Elena contre un mur. Je ne te demande pas en mariage…je veux juste un peu de ton temps de tendresse.

-J'en aurais toujours pour toi Stephan dit-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux Stephan…parce que ça…

Stephan la coupa et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il avait tellement du temps à rattraper qu'il n'était pas doux voir brutale. Mais avec les minutes qui défilaient, la cadence de leur corps montrait que leur acte était pure sensuelle remplir d'amour doux. Ils étaient baignés dans le nirvana.

Après quelque assaut de tendresse, ils se sont endormis avec le sourire aux lèvres. Mais, une heure lus tard, Elena se releva contempla le visage de Stephan. Se rhabilla tout en pleurant et dit :

-Je t'aime….mais je ne suis pas digne de ton amour. Je te libère Stephan. Adieu.

Puis Elena parti en courant.

Durant tout ce temps, Bonnie et Damon étaient quant à eux de retour chez la demoiselle. Ils avaient parlés de chose et d'autres, préparer ensemble leur repas, regarder en fin de journée la télé. Ils étaient à présent à table. Le silence était pesant. Bonnie ne voulait pas brusqué Damon. Elle savait que la discussion qu'il a eue avec Elena l'avait touché. Il ne voulait pas se l'avoué car il n'assumait pas qu'elle l'arrive encore à l'atteindre malgré la distance qu'il avait mis entre eux. Elle voulait qu'il l'en parler de lui-même. Qu'il vide son sac pour qu'il se sente mieux. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça torturer, fou comme un lion en cage. Elena avait encore ce pouvoir sur lui et ça ne la gênait pas tant qu'il ne nourrissait aucun désir pour cette dernière.

-A quoi tu penses dit Damon.

-A rien, seulement à nous. A toi !... ça va ?

-Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas dit-il en se levant et débarrassa la table.

-Je sais que tu me mens dit-Bonnie en entourant ses bras autour des hanches de Damon.

-Ok…..tu as gagné. Elena a réussi à m'énervé. De quel droit elle me demande de lui pardonné. De quel droit elle se pose en tant que victime alors que tout ça c'est de sa faute. Tu ne peux pas savoir à qu'elle point je peux l'a détesté.

- Sa fait du bien ! hein ! dit Bonnie.

-Très dit-il en se retournant et mit se mains sur les joues de Bonnie et l'embrassa. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Rien j'en ai bien peur dit-elle puis l'embrassant. Tu sais….je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ta relation avec Elena. Mais je sais une chose, elle ne t'a pas forcé à l'aimer. Elle a ses tords. Elle n'aurait pas dues se jouer de toi de Stephan. Mais tu n'es pas en reste. Tu as essayés de la retenir, tu as tous fait pour que te choisisses. Tu réussiras à la pardonnée de la même façon si naturelle qu'elle a réussi à rentrer dans ton petit cœur. Ne te ferme pas. Je te demande pas de la pardonner sur les champs mais laisse le temps faire ses effets. J'en suis sure que d'ici quelque année tu la verras et aucun sentiment ne t'habiteras quand vos regards se croiseront. Et si tu ressens quelque chose c'est que tu n'auras pas vraiment tourné la page.

-J'y penserais. Je sens qu'avec toi à mes côtés tout est possible dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Alors il faut que tu restes auprès de moi dit Bonnie en souriant.

-il le faut sinon je vais mourir.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais dépérir je t'aime beaucoup trop dit-elle en mettant ses bras autour du cou de Damon et l'embrassa passionnément. J'ai un truc à faire plus intéressant que de faire la vaisselle.

-Ah, et je peux savoir ce que c'est dit-il en la serrant plus prêt de lui !

-ça se passe là-haut dans un lit. Mon corps va danser vers le corps de mon amoureux. Rien que d'y penser et de le dire, j'en ai des frissons partout. Je crois qu'il m'attend tu devrais me laissé partir.

-Tu peux le faire ici avec moi dans cette immense cuisine dit-il en la portant pour la posée sur le plan de travail. J'ai envie d'essayer.

-Il ne va jamais…

-Quoi ? dit-il en embrassant le cou de Bonnie puis enleva avec rapidité le haut de Bonnie.

-Me le par…..pardonné dit-elle en un gémissement.

-Il n'aura jamais à le savoir di-il en happant la bouche de Bonnie.

Les deux mois restant se sont écoulés, pendant lequel Bonnie avait profité au maximum de Damon. Ils ne sont jamais quittés. Damon avait même élue domicile chez Bonnie. Les jours qui ont précédé le départ, Bonnie se sentait patraque. Damon mettait sur le compte qu'elle était anxieuse de partir de le quitté, de quitté l'endroit où elle a connue la joie du grand amour, de la première fois.

Mais c'était plus profond pour Bonnie, elle avait l'impression qu'elle abandonnait une partie d'elle-même qu'elle n'allait jamais retrouvée. Son cœur se brisa au fur et a mesure que les minutes la rapprocha de son départ du pays où son cœur séjournait.

Elle était présentement dans les bras de Damon où elle s'était une nouvelle fois perdue dans les yeux bleus de Damon. Il avait le don de l'emporter dans un autre univers. Et sa voix avait la magie de la faire revenir de n'import tout.

-T'inquiète d'ici quelque mois, je serais devant toi à Mystic-Falls. Tu en auras tellement marre de moi que tu me largueras.

-Jamais dit-elle puis l'embrassa une dernière fois car elle entendit une nouvelle fois le rappel pour son vol

-Bon je crois que c'est l'heure dit Lexie en regardant tristement Bonnie.

-Lexiiiiiiiiiiiiie dit-elle en quittant les bras de Damon pour se jeter dans les bras de son amie. Tu vas me manquée. Tu m'as promis de passer avec Kol les vacances aux Etat-Unies.

-Je le ferais, j'emmènerais Stephan avec moi.

- fais-le ! On s'appelle dit-elle en se libérant et puis enlaça aussi Stephan.

Prends soin de toi Stephan dit Bonnie.

-T'inquiète dit-il en serrant l'étreinte et je veillerais sur lui aussi.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Oui et toi en contre partie prends soin de toi et appelle moi souvent. Je veux tout savoir sur ta vie là-bas.

-Je le ferais dit-elle en marchant à reculons.

-Bonnie attends dit Damon. Tu oublies ça dit-il en l'embrassant et lui donna dans sa main un coffret. Ouvre le dans l'avion. Tu me donneras ta réponse quand je serais là-bas avec toi.

-Oui dit-elle en le regardant puis elle l'enlaça très fort. Puis elle parti en courant et donna son billet d'embarquement puis se retourna et dit je t'aime à Damon à voix basse.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime dit-Damon en la regardant s'en aller.

Bonnie était assise dans l'avion pleurant abondement. Ces vacances en Italie furent inoubliables car elle avait enfin trouvé le grand amour et des amis géniaux et aussi déstabilisant car Damon à bousculer toute ses certitudes, il l'a fait grandir et voir les choses autrement. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer en repensant à l'objet que Damon lui avait donné. Elle renifla puis chassa ses larmes d'un revers de main et ouvrir l'objet et découvre une bague. Qu'elle avait jadis vu. Damon lui avait montré. Il lui avait dit en la montrant que sa mère lui avait donné pour qu'il demande avec en mariage à l'élue de son cœur. A celle qu'il pense tout les matins en se levant, à celle qu'il entrevoit un avenir, à celle qu'il veut fonder une famille vieillir avec elle.

En repensant à sa, elle fondant encore plus en larme. Elle veut tellement en ce moment le voir devant elle et qu'il lui passe cette bague au doigt et lui sauter au cou et l'embrassée encore et encore comme si sa vie ne dépendait que du souffle de Damon. Avant, elle se sentait orpheline et maintenant elle a une famille : Damon. Cet été fut dans tout les sens su terme déstabilisant. Oh oui, il aurait voulu qu'il soit là dans l'avion car c'était lui sa famille. Mais, les choses n'étaient pas ainsi. Si elle savait que les mois suivants allaient se passer ainsi que l'arrivée de Damon était sans ses repousser à la vitesse que ton ventre ne cessait de s'arrondir. Elle ne saurait jamais partie.

Et oui Bonnie était enceinte de Damon, lorsqu'elle a su elle voulu lui dire, lui téléphoner mais le moment n'était jamais arrivé. Il y a toujours un imprévue, Damon était si occupé avec son poste dans l'entreprise de grand prête à porter de la famille Salvatore qu'il n'avait plus une seconde à lui accordé. Zack avait eu la brillante idée de convaincre Damon de s'y intéresser. Et il l'a fait c'est devenue une passion qui prenait tout son temps. Damon s'en servait pour oublier la non présence de Bonnie. Il aurait tant aimé la rejoindre mais, les affaires en Italie étaient si prenantes et compliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être disponible pour Bonnie. De ne pas avoir une véritable conversation au téléphone, de ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras de n'avoir pas fait sa demande en mariage. Mais à l'heure actuelle, où tout se bouscule à l'entreprise, la planification d'un mariage ou même de fondée une famille avec sa bien aimée était inconcevable. Il devait trouvé le courage de l'annoncer à Bonnie. Il s'avait qu'elle allait mal le prendre. Qu'elle allait lui faire la gueule alors que c'est lui qui avait proposé l'idée. Il l'entendait déjà crier au bout du téléphone. Il était fatigué la collection se fini dans moins de trois mois. Il pourrait venir passer quelque jours avec Bonnie et rediscuter ça au calme. Il ne l'a préviendra pas pour que ça soit une surprise. Une belle surprise se dit-il en étant assis dans son bureau qui était prestement silencieux. Mais fut brisée par l'arrivée de son assistante Ashley.

-Damon, il se fait tard vous devriez rentrer chez-vous dit Ashley.

-Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi mais je vais rester encore un moment et vous vous devriez déjà être partie.

-Vous s'avez qu'avec vous comme patron, les heures se bousculent. C'est un véritable plaisir de travailler avec vous dit-elle en souriant.

-vous me flatter aller rentrée chez-vous Damon sentait qu'elle le séduisait.

-j'en suis sure que vous n'avez pas déjeuné aujourd'hui laissé-moi vous inviter.

-Ashley, je crois que vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions. Notre relation restera strictement professionnelle. Je suis déjà pris et je suis très heureux.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous expliquer mais je trouve dommage que votre compagne ne prenne pas assez soin d'un homme tel que vous dit-elle en posant ses mains sur le bureau. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a dit-elle en volant un baisé à Damon. Elle se releva, elle devrait faire plus attention à vous. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Normale elle ne vit pas ici dit-il en fixant Ashley. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle n'a rien à vous envier dit-il. Peut-être ma présence auprès de vous dit-il en souriant. Puis il se leva et escorta Ashley. Vous savez, certain employeur ne sont pas aussi indulgent avec leur collaborateur et virait à l'un moins incartade, au moins dérapage. La prochaine fois, évité que nos lèvres se rejoignent. Je déteste, les femmes qui usent leur pouvoir de séduction sur moi surtout quand il n'a aucun effet. Pour être plus clair, je ne serai pas retourné sur vous dans la rue dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sortie.

-Au moins sa c'est claire dit-elle dans sa barbe

-On sait bien comprit dit-Damon.

-Très bien monsieur dit-Ashley puis partie droit devant elle. Puis s'arrêta et se retourna, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Personne ne m'humilie sans en faire les frais. Damon Salvatore tu auras des surprises avec ta chère et tendre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci, pour les commentaires. J'espère ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Laissez moi des commentaires si vous voulez. Bonne lecture. bsx**

**Chapitre 6**

Damon retourna s'asseoir et contempla une photo dans son téléphone. Il caressa la photo de son pousse et soupira. Il l'aimait tellement, il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour rester aussi loin d'elle. Le travail devait l'aider pour le distraire pensa-t-il. Là sans rien faire, dans son bureau sombre et silencieux, il avait le besoin d'entendre le son de sa voix pour se sentir bien. Il pianota le numéro de sa belle métisse tout en regardant le plafond de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait et entendait la tonalité puis une voix. La plus belle voix qu'il lui a été donné d'entendre durant la journée. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage las et fatigué. Il prit quelque minute pour savourer la voix suave douce et sensuelle de sa Bonnie. Il posa son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil mit sa tête en arrière puis prononça c'est quelque mot :

-Je t'aime

-Damonnnnnnnnnnnn !dit- Bonnie en se relevant de sa chaise relevant son ventre arrondit de cinq mois.

-Oui c'est moi chérie dit-il en souriant.

-C'est maintenant que tu m'appelles dit-elle d'un ton dure.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai plein de boulot. Je n'ai plus de minute à moi.

-je n'ai as besoin de tes excuses bidons Damon mais que tu sois là avec moi ! Je n'arrive pas sans toi….tu me manques.

-Je sais et tu me manques aussi. Mais le travail est prenant, tu sais très bien que Zack m'a donné les rennes de la Société. Je dois être à la hauteur. Dès que j'aurais fait mes preuves que j'aurais gagné la confiance des fournisseurs et des clients, je serais corps et âme à toi Bonnie on pourra faire tous ce que l'on souhaite.

-Damon, je…..

-Tu quoi ?

-j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Il m'arrive quelque chose d'unique….tu vas regretter de ne pas y assister….. Il faut que tu viennes.

-Je ne peux pas Bonnie dans quelque mois à tout casser je pourrais venir mais pas maintenant ça serait irresponsable de ma part de partir dans un moment pareil.

-Damon, m'aimes-tu ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me poser la question et tu le sais !

-Dès fois j'en doute. Ta société passe avant moi. Tu m'as promis d'être là dans les trois mois qui suivaient mon départ et tu n'es pas là.

-Je ne savais pas que Zack allait me confier la Société. C'est un concours de circonstance.

-Personne ne te tiendra rigueur de passer quelque semaine avec moi. Stephan ou Zack peut bien te remplacer.

-c'est moi qui a monté cette ligne. J'ai le besoin de m'occuper toute ses étapes. Tu sais très bien que je ne m'abaisserai jamais à demander de l'aide à quiconque. Et surtout pas à Saint Stephan

-moi j'ai besoin de voir l'homme que j'aime ! tu peux très bien ravaler ton orgueil de male mal placé. Pour moi ta femme.

-Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

-Rien ne peut te faire changer d'avis ? dit-elle excéder par son entêtement.

-je voudrais être là auprès de toi mais les choses…..

-Répond à ma question Damon ! dit-elle énervée

…..

-Damon ? Réponds-moi.

-Oui, je suis là dit-il déjà lasser d'avoir toujours la même discussion. Il l'aimait mais il n'appréciait pas quand, elle faisait sa tête de mule.

-Si j'avais quelque chose de grave…je ne sais pas une maladie…..si j'étais fatigué et qu'il fallait que tu viennes pour me soutenir. Tu viendrais ?

-Bien sure que oui, je ne te laisserais jamais traverser une telle épreuve toute seule. Tu me prends pour qui Bonnie dit-il contrarié.

-je voulais seulement m'en assurer…Damon dit-elle ne prenant une pause, j'ai quelque chose à te dire depuis un certain temps dit Bonnie en prenant son calme et son souffle. Elle était bien décider de dire à Damon qu'elle était enceinte. Malgré qu'elle s'était juré de le lui dire en face. Elle savait que ce jour était si lointain qu'elle aurait le temps d'accoucher quand il serait sur le sol new-yorkais.

-je t'écoute Bonnie. Tu commences à me faire peur dit-il en se redressant.

-Je suis enceinte Damon…de toi !

….

-Damon ?...Damon ? Elle n'entendait plus rien seulement la tonalité du téléphone. Fais chier. J'espère qu'il a entendue. Je l'espère dit-elle en posant le téléphone sur la table basse.

-Bonnie ?...Bonnie dit-il en n'entendant plus rien. Damon dégagea le téléphone de son oreille puis constata qu'il n'avait plus de batterie. Saleté de batterie dit-Damon. Notre discussion Bonnie sa sera pour la prochaine fois dit-il en pensant à elle. Il fut coupé de ses pensées en entendant le téléphone de son bureau sonner. Il allongea son bras vers le téléphone fixe, hésita à le décrocher puis attendit trois sonneries et le prit.

-Allo ? dit Damon

-Damon c'est moi Stephan !

-Que veux-tu ?

-tu es disponible pour dîner avec l'oncle Zack ce soir à 21h.

-Non….je suis fatigué. Ça sera pour la prochaine fois.

-c'est toujours la même rengaine. Tu sais que tu fais partie de la famille. je suis ton frère, et en tant que tel on devrait avoir une relation fraternelle.

-je vis bien sans toi.

-moi non, j'ai besoin de mon grand frère.

-Ah maintenant tu as besoin de ma présence de mon aide. Pourquoi ce soudain changement ? dit-il en rigolant.

-Depuis que j'ai promis à ta femme de veiller sur toi !

-tu n'avais rien à lui promettre. Laisse-la en dehors de nos querelles de famille.

-elle fait partie de la famille, non ? Pour Bonnie viens, elle est mon amie et j'ai besoin de veiller sur toi pour elle.

-Très bien, j'arrive dit-il en raccrochant. Il ne voulait pas s'éterniser au téléphone avec lui. Rien que t'entendre la voix de son crétin de frère lui donnait des migraines. Il se leva doucement de son siège puis ferma à clé la porte de l'entreprise.

Au même moment que Damon se dirigea vers le manoir, à Mystic-falls, Bonnie ouvrit la porte de sa maison pour ouvrir la porte à Caroline, Tyler et Matt.

-Bonsoir, ma belle dit Caroline en serrant Bonnie dans ses bras. J'ai ramené du renfort en montrant les deux hommes derrière elle.

-Merci dit-elle en resserrant l'étreinte et regarda en souriant à Matt et Tyler. Vous avez prévue quoi pour me remonter le moral les gars.

-Rien de bien passionnant dit-Matt. J'ai ramené des chips, pop-corn.

-Et moi, du soda pour toi et pour nous de la bière et quelque film à mater dit Tyler.

-Et moi ma présence te suffira amplement dit Caroline.

-Bien si on a tous ce qu'il nous faut dit Bonnie. Installez-vous dans le salon. Moi j'arrive avec des verres et des bols et quelque couverture.

-Non, laisse moi faire dans ton état tu devrais être assis dit Caroline. Je connais cette maison comme si elle était la mienne assis-toi et je m'occupe de tout.

-Très bien dit-elle en allant s'installer avec les garçons au salon.

-Alors Bonnie dit Tyler ton boy-friend viens quand ? J'ai hâte de le voir. Je me demande même des fois s'il existe vraiment.

-il existe vraiment Ty dit-elle en souriant. Je serai tombée enceinte comment ? par le sainte esprit. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais rien dit-elle épuisée. Il peut rester où il est, je suis le cadet de ses soucis.

-tu lui as dit pour le bébé ? dit Matt inquiet pour son amie. Peut-être que si tu le lui dis il viendra. Il n'aura aucune excuse pour ne pas accélérer sa venue ici.

-J'ai essayé mais il a toujours quelque chose qu'il m'empêche de le lui dire. D'ailleurs i peine un quart heure j'étais avec lui au téléphone et je lui ai dit mais son téléphone à coupé.

-Peut-être qu'il a entendue, tu ne le sais pas c'est tout dit Caroline en venant avec plein de chose dans les mains.

- Laisse-moi-t'aider dit Tyler.

-Merci chéri dit Caroline en souriant.

-Je ne pense pas, il aurait pu me rappeler avec un autre téléphone dit- Bonnie septique.

-alors peut-être qu'il est sur le choc. Laisse-lui le temps de faire à cette idée dit-caroline.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il n'a seulement rien entendue dit-Matt. Quel homme n'aurait pas rappelé après avoir entendu que sa copine est enceinte. Qu'il le prenne mal ou bien, c'est la première chose que l'on fait pour savoir si on a bien entendu.

-Il n'a pas tord le petit Matt dit Tyler.

-Oh les mecs dit Caroline. On est là pour lui remonter le moral.

- Laisse-les Caro ! Ils n'ont pas tord. Il n'a pas du entendre tout simplement. Si on changeait de sujet. Vous avez ramené quoi comme film ?

-Hé bien dit Tyler en regardant les jaquettes de chaque dvd. J'ai 16 blocs, bloods diamon, la proposition et orgueil et préjugé.

-je l'ai aidé à choisir sinon, monsieur allait prendre que des films de mec dit Caroline à Bonnie

-Merci dit-elle en prenant un peu de chips on commence par regarder lequel.

-16 blocs dit Ty et Matty en même temps.

-Allons pour le film avec Bruce Willis dit Caroline en mettant le dvd en marche.

Quelque minute plus tard, au manoir des Salvatore, Damon était déjà arrivé. A peine qu'il a mit un pied au sein de sa vaste demeure. Il monte dans sa chambre se lava puis s'habilla. Dès qu'il fini, il se dirigea vers la cuisine sans faire la moindre attention aux occupants de la pièce. Il prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo puis alla vers le salon pour regarder un peu la télévision en attendant que le repas soit fait.

-Laisse-le Stephan…qu'il soit là c'est déjà une donne chose dit l'oncle Zack. Continue à couper les tomates pour les spaghettis.

-Il pourrait comme proposer son aide dit Stephan tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait avant l'arrivée de Damon dans la cuisine. Il va manger non ?

-Je ne prends la défense de personne, mais Damon a beaucoup de chose à gérer dans l'entreprise familiale. Un peu de détente lui ferait du bien.

-je sais mais participer un peu plus à la vie de famille ne lui ferait pas de mal dit-il en mettant les tomates sur le feu avec un peu de l'huile d'olive.

-Tu le en demandes trop Stephan dit Zack en s'approchant de son neveu. Damon n'est pas comme toi, il lui faut seulement plus de temps.

-Non, le temps il en a déjà assez eu. Il ne sait tout simplement pas pardonner dit-il en laissant le chiffon blanc qui était présentement sur épaule sur la table.

-tu en es pour quelque chose Stephan. Tu l'as fais souffrir. J'en suis sure, qu'il t'a déjà pardonné pour Sage et pour un tas d'autre chose. Il se protège juste de la douleur. Il ne veut plus tout simplement souffrir. Et puis Damon s'est Damon. Quoi dire d'autre dit-il en surveillant les pâtes sur le feu. Ne te tracasse pas pour lui. Vous restez des frères malgré tous ce qu'il vous sépare. Il tient à toi ça je le sais et Bonnie en a pris conscience.

-tu as surement raison dit-il en mettant des épices dans la casserole. Je reviens dit-il en partant vers le salon pour éteindre la télévision puis se mis devant Damon. Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on crève l'abcès. Stephan regarda Damon dans les yeux et vit de l'irritation chez Damon.

Ils se toisaient tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Damon se leva pour monter les escaliers mais Stephan le retiens par le bras. Cependant, Damon enleva rapidement la main de son frère et lui lança un regard noir.

-Je suis sérieux Damon, on ne peut plus continuer ainsi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-dis-moi ce que tu as sure le cœur. Vide ton sac une bonne fois pour toute. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense. Pas la peine de faire tout un mélodrame parce que l'on ne se parle pas. Je vis bien comme ça. Cette situation me convient. Si ça ne te plait pas alors je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Moi, je n'y arrive plus, ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. J'ai perdu les parents et Elena. Les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Il ne me reste plus que toi.

Damon se tue, il était touché mais quelque chose l'empêchait de se rapprocher de lui. Trop de mot de choses se sont dit et fait. Il ne savait pas comment dépasser tout ça. Et au fond de lui, il n'en avait pas envie. Certes Stephan est son frère. Il est le seul vestige de sa vie passé qu'il refuse de s'en souvenir. Plus rien ne comptait à part le présent et les souvenirs qu'il avait créé avec Bonnie et son avenir avec cette dernière.

-Je…..désolé de ne pas être le frère que tu souhaites que je sois. Satisfait-toi ce que je suis prêt à te donner. Soit ma présence. Il y a des choses qui sont impardonnable. Avec le temps on arrive soit à oublier et à passer outre ou seulement à juste tolérer les personnes qui nous ont fait de mal. C'est ce que je fais…te tolérer. Je ne t'ai pas raillé de ma vie. Tu es mon frère, je veillerai toujours quoiqu'il en soit sur toi mais ne me demande pas d'avoir une quelconque relation d'amitié avec toi c'est au dessus de mes forces et surtout je n'en ai envie dit Damon en regardant Stephan dans les yeux. Il vit la peine qu'il faisait à son petit frère donc il prononça c'est quelque mot pour le rassurer : pour l'instant, j'ai promis à Bonnie de ne pas me fermer. Laisser le temps au temps. Peut être que j'arriverai à pardonner.

-Elle va bien ? dit Stephan. Il y a quelque jour que je n'ai pas eu au téléphone. D'ailleurs, elle semblait malade. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait fatiguer et nauséeuse.

-Elle ne m'en a pas parlé dit-il intrigué par les propos de Stephan. Il avait l'impression que son frère connaissait plus Bonnie que lui et ça ne lui plaisait guère.

-C'est normal…enfin je veux dire dit-il en se reprenant c'est qu'elle s'est plaint de ne pas t'avoir souvent au téléphone. Elle se confie à moi donc. Tu devrais faire plus attention à elle. C'est une femme fantastique.

-Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour elle. Mais laisse moi gérer mes affaires tous seul. Et ne t'avise plus de me dire comment je dois agir envers Bonnie ainsi que tes remontrances. Je m'en veux assez comme ça pour que l'on me fasse remarquer ma négligence envers elle dit-il en tapant l'épaule de Stephan et monta rapidement à l'étage et pris son téléphone qui chargeait pour appeler Bonnie. Mais le téléphone sonnait dans le vide. Il se dit que peut-être qu'elle dormait. Il essayait encore une fois mais cette fois-ci il laissa un message à Bonnie pour lui dire qu'il était désolé qu'il ferait tous sont possible pour être plus présent.

Il redescendit allait dans la cuisine pris trois assiettes trois verres, fourchettes et couteaux pour dresser la table. Damon pouvait au moins faire ça. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Cela n'était pas signe de changement pour lui. Il resterait fidèle à lui-même mais ferait quelque effort pour Bonnie. Seulement pour elle.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis, l'appel téléphonique entre Damon et Bonnie. Trois mois que Bonnie n'arrivait plus à joindre Damon. Trois mois qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, qu'elle se plaignait de douleur au niveau du ventre. Son gynécologue lui disait que c'était lié au stress. Mais, le fait de ne pas pouvoir joindre Damon au téléphone et les remontrances de son père. Qui l'a jugeait irresponsable de tomber enceinte à son âge. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de réaliser son rêve c'est-à-dire de rentrer l'université de son choix et de devenir une journaliste. Elle ne pouvait pas être au calme Elle savait que son père n'avait pas tord, mais elle espérait qu'il soit plus indulgent. Que son père allait l'épauler mais rien, il était même encore plus froid et dure qu'avant. Mais, il était présent. Il travaillait moins. Selon, les dires du père de Bonnie s'était pour se rapprocher d'elle. Mais au fond, il s'avait qu'il avait fait sa car le peu de confiance qu'il l'accordait avait disparue. Et que ça présence au domicile familiale était pour qu'elle ne fasse plus de bêtise. Mais la question qu'elle se posait est : « tombée enceinte à son âge est-il un crime ? ». Pourquoi, voyait-il le mal où il n'y en avait pas ? Pour elle, cette grossesse et l'arrivé de Damon dans sa vie étaient les plus belles choses qu'il lui soit arrivé au monde. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait profiter d'aucune de ces choses car rien ne se déroulait comme prévue.

-Oui, plus dure que prévue dit Bonnie en se levant de son lit avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle n'avait trouvée le sommeil qu'à trois heures du matin du fait qu'elle l'avait essayé de joindre Damon toute la journée. Elle voulait lui faire part de ses peurs. Elle avait une espèce de pressentiment. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle que quelque chose allait arrivée. Et elle a besoin donc de Damon pour la réconforter que tout se passera pour le mieux, qu'il faisait tout pour précipiter son arrivée en Amérique.

Elle fit quelque pas chancelant jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Puis, elle partie se doucher ensuite elle descendit d'un pas lent les marches des escaliers pour arriver jusqu'à la cuisine déjeuner avant d'aller à la fac. Son père comme tous les matins l'accompagnait car il lui avait interdit de conduire dans son état. Quelque minute se sont écoulées et le père de Bonnie fit son apparition. Pas un bonjour ne sortit de leur bouche. On entendait seulement le bruit de l'aiguille de l'horloge tourner.

Seulement le bruit de la chaise de Bonnie avait perturbé ce long silence pour se lever afin de mettre son bol de céréale et son verre de jus d'orange dans levier. Elle allait faire la vaisselle mais son père l'empêcha.

-Laisse, je le faire en rentrant. Va t'asseoir, je vais chauffer la voiture avant de partir dit le père de Bonnie.

-Merci dit-elle en le regardant partir dehors. Elle appréciait les petits gestes attentifs de son père. Malgré qu'elle le trouvait bizarre car il était en permanence froid et là il était doux. Elle ne le comprenait pas, ce qui provoquait en permanence une forte migraine et une pousser de tension. Bonnie s'avançait pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil du salon. Quand soudain, sa tête se mit à tourner. En une seconde le corps de la belle métisse se trouva allongé au sol inconscient.

De l'autre côté en Italie plus précisément, Damon travaillait très étroitement avec son assistante Ashley. Cette dernière avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que Damon ne soit pas dérangé par sa dulcinée. Si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir alors aucune ne l'aura. De plus, elle avait mal digéré la manière qu'il a remise à sa place. Alors chaque appel que émanait Bonnie fut filtrée. Elle inventait de ta de chose comme des déjeunées avec des jeunes collaboratrices, des réunions des déplacements une surcharge de travail pour que Damon ne soit pas en contacte avec sa fiancée. A cette pensée elle sourit ce qui n'avait pas échappé à son patron.

-Je vois que se que l'on fait te fais sourire dit Damon.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est jusque que je repensais à la soirée que j'ai passé hier avec mon ami dit-elle en mentant.

-Ah….vous avez de la chance vous savez dit-il en contemplant la photo de bonnie qui était sur son bureau.

-Pourquoi dit Ashley en regardant dans la même direction que Damon et compris tout de suite. Une jalousie émergea en elle.

-d'être auprès d'une personne qui vous apprécie à votre juste valeur. Moi, je n'ai pas cette chance dit Damon en se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

-vous voulez en parler dit Ashley

-non, on va faire une pause, vous pouvez disposer dit-il en prenant le combiné du téléphone. Ashley sentait qu'il allait appeler la fille de la photo. Mais, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle trouva vite quelque chose.

-Mais monsieur, la réunion est dans à peine quelque jour.

-Et alors, on a le temps dit-il embêté par la persistance de son assistance.

-Votre oncle, rendait toujours le dossier au collaborateur quelque jour avant pour qu'ils soient informé avant la réunion.

-Je ne suis pas mon oncle. Je fais comme bon me semble alors sortez

-Comme vous voulez mais certain de vos collègues n'aiment pas être pris au dépourvue dit-elle en partant sachant qu'elle avait misé sa dernière carte.

-qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire dit Damon. Elle avait piquée sa curiosité.

-seulement que grâce à mon expérience je sais que par exemple que lorsque les collaborateurs connaissent leur dossier avant la réunion ils sont plus constructive motivé et intégrer. Certains d'eux que je ne connais pas les noms auraient pas participé, ils iraient jusqu'à boycotté la réunion c'est-à-dire pas travaillé.

-Vous en êtes sures dit-il en raccrochant le téléphone. Il avait oublié Bonnie.

-Oui dit-elle

-Alors poursuivons dit-il en se remettant au travail.

-Bien monsieur dit-elle en faisant dos à Damon pour refermer la porte tout en souriant.

De retour à la maison, le père de Bonnie retrouva sa fille unique couché à même le sol inconsciente. Il ne perdit pas une minute, il se précipita à ses côtés pour voir si elle respirait toujours. Certes Bonnie respirait mais elle perdait énormément de sang. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Appeler une ambulance ou la ramener directement. La première idée était inconcevable, ils allaient mettre du temps et la deuxième, un seul mouvement pouvait mettre en danger la vie de Bonnie et de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Il ne réfléchit pas plus déjà trop de temps on été perdue, il porta délicatement Bonnie dans ses bras et la posa sur les sièges arrières de la voiture. Il démarra en trombe et arriva en quarante cinq minutes à l'hôpital où des médecins l'ont pris tout de suite en charge. Le père de Bonnie fit soulager enfin pour une courte durée.

Trois heures plus tard, Bonnie se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital entourée de machine, de son père et de Caroline.

-Enfin réveillé dit Caroline en lui souriant.

-Caro, pourquoi je suis ici et comment tu sais que je suis là et le bébé.

-Attend une question à la fois. C'est ton père qui m'a prévenue et qui t'a ramené ici après t'avoir retrouvée inconsciente sur le sol de votre salon dit-elle en regardant Bonnie.

-Et pour le bébé ?

-ça ma chérie, il faudra demander à ton père mais il dort. Sa la épuisée tu sais attendre…..de tes nouvelles. J'ai eu de la peine de le voir aussi mal, tresser triste et surtout apeurer de te perdre.

-Lui triste pour moi dit-il en regardant son père.

-malgré tous ce qu'il a pu te faire ne doute pas de l'amour qu'il te porte. Il est ton père ne l'oubli pas dit-elle en se levant.

-Où vas-tu ? dit Bonnie.

-Prendre l'air et appeler Tyler et Matt. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi dit Caroline.

-Ok dit Bonnie

A peine, que son amie sortie de sa chambre Bonnie se redressa et pris le téléphone qui était posé sur la commode de gauche.

Elle essayait de joindre Damon sur son téléphone mais rien ni fait. Elle réussissait seulement a avoir son répondeur. Elle tentait le tout pour tout en appelant à son bureau. Enfin ça sonnait.

Damon entendait le téléphone mais, il était tellement plongée dans son travail pour pouvoir le décrocher.

-Monsieur voulez-vous que je réponde demanda Ashley

-oui, merci !

-bureau de Damon Salvatore j'écoute. Dit Ashley.

Bonnie lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix, elle savait que ça allait être dur de parler avec Damon. Mais elle tenta comme même sa chance

-Allo…..il y a quelqu'un dit-Ashley.

-Oui, je pourrais parler à monsieur Salvatore c'est Bonnie.

-Désolé, il est très occupé. Mais vous pouvez lui laisser un message que je lui transmettrai dit-elle souriante.

-Vous pouvez pas faire une exception s'il vous plait. J'aimerai parler à Damon c'est très important. Je suis à l'hôpital, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui.

-malheureusement non les règles sont les règles. Je lui dirais que vous avez appelé madame comment déjà ?

-Non vous ne comprenez pas ! je veux parler tout de suite à mon fiancé c'est question de vie ou de mort. Il doit bien avoir du temps à me consacré.

-je ne fais que suivre les ordres madame. Donnez-moi votre nom et je ferai le nécessaire.

-Vous devez le connaître par cœur depuis le temps Bennett….Bonnie Bennett

-Je lui transmettrai madame au revoir dit Ashley avant de raccrocher.

-Qui est-ce dit Damon

-Une journaliste…elle voulait vous parlez pour vous arracher quelque information dit Ashley

-Vous avez bien fait dit-il en finissant de lire son rapport. Puis sauvegarda sur le serveur. Ashley vous trouverez le rapport sur le serveur et ici en montrant une liasse de feuille sur la table se sont les annexes que vous joindrez au dossier.

-Bien.

-Je vous laisse le soin de faire ça et de remettre le rapport aux membres de la réunion. J'y vais, j'ai un déjeuné d'affaire avec un fournisseur et mon oncle. Vous faites comme d'habitude, prendre les messages.

-Bien, alors bon appétit dit Ashley en souriant bêtement.

Damon sorti de son bureau et de l'entreprise.

De retour à l'hôpital Bonnie était toujours énervée, sa tension montait beaucoup. Elle était encore prise d'un malaise mais cette fois si elle avait mal au ventre. Une forte douleur à son ventre la fit se tordre de douleur. Elle cria fort ce qui fit réveiller son père qui se leva en sursaut.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bonnie ?

-J'ai mal….Papa, j'ai mal le bébé.

- Calme-toi, je vais chercher un médecin.

-Ok dit-elle essoufflée. En attendant, son père. Elle appela Stephan mais ce dernier ne répondit pas ensuite Lexie et elle aussi. Elle laissa un message pour les prévenir qu'elle était à l'hôpital et qu'il fallait prévenir Damon. Tous ses efforts ont eux raisons de Bonnie et succomba à la douleur. Elle perdit connaissance.

Lorsque son père et l'infirmière et un médecin arrivaient Bonnie était plongée dans le coma.

Les infirmières s'activaient auprès de Bonnie. Lui procurait les soins qu'elle pouvait surveillait le cœur du bébé qui se portait plus tôt bien comparer à Bonnie. Après avoir fini les infirmières laissa le père de Bonnie avec sa fille.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers le lit et pris la main de Bonnie et l'embrassa et dit : Ne me l'enlever pas, elle aussi. Je vous en supplie. Je me conduirais mieux s'il le faut. Je serai un meilleur père. Bonnie ma chérie réveille toi.

Caroline arrivait à ce moment là. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle commença à avoir peur donc elle s'avança timidement vers le lit.

-Monsieur Bennett…qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Bonnie est dans le coma, la douleur était trop forte. Personne ne sait si elle va se réveiller dit le père de Bonnie à Caroline.

-Non….non dit-elle en s'asseyant prêt du lit et prit l'autre main de Bonnie. Bonnie est forte, elle va se réveiller dit-elle en pleurant. Elle a plein de chose à vivre, elle doit mettre en monde son bébé, être une talentueuse journaliste de mode et maman, être là à mon mariage avec Tyler. Non, elle ne peut pas.

Dans un restaurant en Italie au même moment, Damon déjeunait encore pour le travail. Ce déjeuner l'ennuyait au plus au point mais il devait faire bonne figure et écouter. Malgré ses bonnes intentions, quelque chose l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il sentait que c'était quelque chose de très grave. Oui de grave car son cœur se contractait. Mais l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à bonnie lui était inconcevable et elle l'aurait surement prévenue soit au bureau ou sur son téléphone. Et en parlant de téléphone, il le sortit discrètement sous la table et constatait qu'il était éteint. Il le ralluma et constata que Bonnie l'a essayé de le joindre plusieurs fois. La panique s'empara de lui, il se leva de sa chaise et s'excusa pour consulter ses appels.

Lorsqu'il consulta sa messagerie, il s'aperçu qu'elle était saturer. Il s'avait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de tous les consultés maintenant. Alors plus vite ce déjeuné se termine plus vite il pourrait le faire, donc il se rassit confortablement sur sa chaise en souriant.

A quelque kilomètre de là se trouvait Stephan en compagnie de Lexie et Rebecca qui n'était qu'en fait la petite sœur de Kol le petit ami de notre chère Lexie. Ils se trouvaient tous les trois assis dans une terrasse à café. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. En passant, par leurs vacances prochaines à mystic-falls avec Bonnie et par les événements qui s'étaient passés durant les sept derniers mois pour mettre Rebecca au parfum.

-Dit Stephan en parlant de Bonnie tu as eu de ses nouvelles c'est derniers temps ? dit Lexie

-Non, pas trop…seulement qu'elle était fatiguée et malade. Tu sais quand on ne dit pas nouvelle bonne nouvelle dit Stephan pas très sure de lui.

-Je te connais Steph…..toi aussi tu t'inquiète pour elle. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de nous laisser sans nouvelles. Et puis, Damon qui est toujours occupé avec votre foutu entreprise familiale et qui est assez mystérieux vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Bonnie. On ne peut rien en tiré.

-De toutes manières, il n'en sait pas plus que nous à son sujet dit Stephan.

-Comment le sais-tu ? dit Lexie

-Non, seulement j'ai eu une discussion avec lui qui m'a laissé comprendre qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup le temps à consacrer à Bonnie. Donc ce qui signifie qu'il n'en sait rien.

-Bien dit Lexie en consultant son téléphone. En parlant du loup, j'ai reçu un appel de Bonnie. C'est bizarre que je ne l'ai pas entendue sonner dit-elle d'une manière étonnée.

-peut-être que tu étais trop occuper avec mon frère dit Rebecca.

-Peut-être dit-elle en regardant son interlocuteur du coin des yeux. Et toi Stephan, elle a essayer aussi de te joindre ?

-Attends…..oui, elle m'a laissé un message. Je vais l'écouter maintenant. Vous n'excusez dit-il en se levant pour s'écarter un peu de la table afin d'être au calme.

Il consulta son message téléphonique et fut intrigué par le ton de Bonnie et par ses propos. Il entendit ceci :

« Stephan…..c'est Bonnie….je…ailllllllllllllllllllllle…..Stephan c'est Bonnie, je suis à l''hopitâl. J'ai mal très mal. Peux-tu dire à Damon que…aillllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllle, j'ai mal dit-elle en se tordant de douleur. Elle souffla un bon coup puis essaya de se calmer sans réussite mais réussit à dire : Dit à Damon que je suis à hôpital qu'il vienne me voir….je ne vais pas bien du tout dit-elle en pleurant. Je ne crois pas réussir sans lui. Je t'en supplie adresse lui le message, j'ai essayé de le joindre sans succès. Merci »

Stephan se retourna en même temps que Lexie qui était avait elle aussi entrain d'écouter le message de Bonnie.

-Tu as entendu la même chose que moi dit-il Stephan

-J'en ai bien peur dit Lexie au bord des larmes.

Quant à Rebecca, elle les regardait tous les deux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Bonnie.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe dit-Rebecca en regardant Stephan.

-On n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer dit Lexie dit-elle en essayant de joindre son frère pour savoir si Damon n'était pas avec lui mais en vain. Stephan appel Damon, on doit le lui dire.

-il ne me répondra pas ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais directement à l'entreprise dit Stephan en regardant Lexie.

-Je viens avec toi en mettant sa veste.

-Ok dit-il en attendant Lexie.

-Et moi je fais quoi ? dit l'amie de Stephan.

-Je ne sais pas….tu peux rester ou venir avec nous. Décide toi on est pressé.

-Je viens dit-elle en mettant un billet sur la table puis se levant en prenant aussi sa veste et rejoignant Stephan.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la troupe était devant le bureau d'Ashley. Stephan prit la parole :

-mon frère Damon Salvatore est-il dans son bureau j'aimerai lui parler c'est urgent.

-Désolée, il en déjeuné d'affaire avec votre oncle dit-elle en souriant. Mais, je peux le prévenir que vous êtes passé dit-elle en se disant que le frère de Damon était séduisant moins que Damon mais il dégagea quelque chose de particulier qu'elle aurait aimé approfondir. Cependant, il semblait déjà prit en voyant la main de Stephan entrelacée avec celle de Rebecca. Décidément elle n'avait pas de chance se disait elle.

-il serait-il possible de savoir où se déroule le déjeuner dit Lexie.

-Non, c'est confidentielle. Je suis navrée dit Lexie

-Je suis son frère, cette entreprise m'appartient tout autant qu'à lui. J'ai le droit de savoir.

-Désolée, mais monsieur Salvatore a été très clair sur ça. Je ne veux pas risquer mon emploi pour vous comme même.

-vous le perdrez comme même mademoiselle si vous me dites pas tout de suite où mon frère se trouve. Si se n'est pas par moi sa sera par lui dit-il d'un ton dure. Comment réagira-t-il lorsqu'il apprendra que vous ne m'avez pas dit où il se trouvait pour que je lui dise que sa femme est dans un hôpital. Qu'arrivera-t-il si sa femme mourrait et que vous n'aurez pas fait le nécessaire pour le prévenir. C'est lui qui vous licenciera ou du moins qu'il vous fera démissionner. Voulez-vous que ça arrive.

-Non dit-elle d'un signe de tête

-Alors dites nous maintenant où se trouve-t-il dit Lexie énervée par cette Ashley.

- il se trouve dans le restaurant DEL ARTE, qui se trouve…

-Je connais merci dit Stephan en la coupant. Allons-y les filles dit Stephan en partant rapidement

-De rien dit-Ashley d'une petite voix. Elle eu peur de perdre son emploi elle souffla en pensant à cette perspective. Je suis dans la mouise se dit-elle. Elle continua à faire son boulot même si le cœur ni était pas.

De son côté, Bonnie était toujours dans le coma. Caroline était de nouveau à ses côtés mais avec cette fois si avec Tyler qui était venue après l'appel de sa dulcinée paniquée.

-Elle va s'en sortir dit Tyler. Elle est forte notre Bonnie dit-il en posant un baisé sur le front de Caroline.

-Je l'espère…..qu'est-ce-que je vais devenir sans elle. Elle est ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, elle est tout pour moi. Je ne vois aucun avenir sans elle.

-Je le sais dit Tyler en passant son pousse sur le visage de sa copine pour chasser ses larmes

- Non tu ne sais pas dit-elle en se dégageant. On a toujours été là l'une pour l'autre, elle est une partie de moi, la plus bonne partie. Elle est mon âme sœur.

-Caro….moi, je suis là. Je ne te quitterai jamais. Arrête de penser au pire, elle est encore là ne baisse pas les bras dit- Tyler.

- ce n'est pas pareille toi tu es l'homme de ma vie mais elle c'est bien plus. Ma sœur, ma seule sœur, je serai prête à mettre ma vie en danger pour qu'elle aille mieux dit-elle en criant de désespoir.

-Et moi, je ferai quoi dit Tyler. Si toi tu es plus là ? Je t'aime Caroline FORDES dit-il en mettant la tête de sa dulcinée entre ses mains. Je ne serais une épave, un bon à rien. Tu es mon moteur tête de mule. Ne penses pas comme ça. Tu vas voir Bonnie va se réveiller et elle mettra au monde son bébé.

-Ty…dit-il en s'écroulant dans les bras de son chéri.

-Sa va aller dit-Tyler. Je te le promets dit-il

-Il faut que je prévienne Damon dit-elle en se dégageant.

-tu peux le faire plus tard.

-Non, je dois le faire tout de suite dit-elle en cherchant le téléphone de Bonnie. Où est-il ?

-Tu cherches quoi ? DIT Tyler.

-Son téléphone !

-Demande à son père ?

-Tu as raison dit-elle en s'arrêtant de chercher. Pourquoi, je n'ai pas pensé plus tôt dit-elle en franchissant la porte puis se retourna et dit : je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi aussi.

-Je sais dit-il en souriant….allez file.

Caroline sourit à Tyler puis s'effaça de l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Bonnie. Elle chercha le père de Bonnie pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes sans le trouver. Mais elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout en rentra dans la chapelle de l'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rentrer dans les endroits sacrés car elle n'était pas très croyante. Aujourd'hui elle faisait une exception pour Bonnie sa sœur de cœur et d'âme. Elle s'avança vers le père de Bonnie doucement puis posa sa main sur son épaule.

En sentant une main sur son épaule le père de Bonnie se retourna et fit face à Caroline. Il la regarda pendant quelque seconde puis prononça c'est quelque mots : il y a-t-il du changement….Bonnie….

Caroline secoua la tête de droite à gauche : non, son état est stationnaire. Je voulais vous parler…..

-Je vous écoute dit le papa de Bonnie

-Je…..enfin…..j'aimerai avoir le portable de Bonnie si se n'est pas trop demander.

-pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai parler à Damon.

-Qui est Damon dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le petit ami de Bonnie…..le père du bébé que Bonnie attends dit Caroline surpris qu'il ne connaisse pas le prénom du copain de sa fille.

-Enfin bref dit-il en se levant…il n'en est pas question qu'il sache ce qui arrive à ma fille.

-Mais pourquoi ? dit Caroline.

-Il n'est pas venu donc il n'a aucun droit de savoir comment se porte Bonnie.

-Il l'a le droit…..monsieur Bennett….Bonnie l'aime et lui l'aime. C'est le père de votre petit enfant. Il a le droit et le devoir d'être au côté de votre fille.

-Bonnie ne sais pas qu'est-ce que l'amour elle est bien trop jeune. Et puis cet espèce de vaurien s'il aimait ma fille, il serait déjà venu la rejoindre.

-Il…..

-Non, il n'y a pas de mais. Il a laissé ma fille seule enceinte.

-Damon n'est pas au courant….dit Caroline

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Que Bonnie est enceinte….elle n'a pas réussit à le lui dire. Donc, donner moi ce fichu téléphone pour que je le prévienne.

-Si Bonnie ne lui a pas c'est qu'elle avait de bonne raison dit-il en partant laissant une Caroline sans voix.

Au même moment dans le restaurant DEL ARTE, Stephan et Lexie ainsi que Rebecca s'avançaient vers la table de Damon et de l'oncle Zack en trombe.

-Damon, il faut que l'on te parle dit-Stephan

-Stephan se n'est pas le moment dit l'oncle Zack.

-Pour une fois j'acquisse ce que l'oncle Zack dit Stephan dit Damon en souriant et repris sa conversation professionnelle avec son invitée.

-Bonnie est à l'hôpital Damon dit Lexie en criant car Damon l'énervait.

En entendant Lexie Damon s'arrêta de parler et tourna sa tête pour regarder son frère puis fixer Lexie.

-si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas marrante ! dit Damon d'un ton dur

-As-tu consulté une fois ton répondeur Damon dit Lexie du même ton que Damon

…..

-c'est bien ce que je pensais dit Lexie. Pendant que toi tu manges rigoles et papote ta copine souffre le martyr à l'hôpital.

-Lexie arrête dit Stephan. On n'est pas là pour lui faire une scène mais pour le prévenir dit-il en chuchotant dans l'oreille de son amie.

-Je n'arrêterai pas tant que ton enfoiré de frère de lèvera pas son gros cul pour aller directement à l'aéroport pour rejoindre Bonnie dit-elle en criant encore plus fort.

-calme toi Lexie dit Zack. Tu n'es pas chez toi ici. Allez continuer cette conversation dehors dit-il en regardant ses neveux et les deux femmes qui accompagnaient Stephan. Pendant que moi je finalise le contrat.

-Tu en es sure dit Damon à son oncle.

-Je crois que tu as mieux à faire que de t'occuper des affaires. Allez file.

Damon ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, il partit du restaurant suivit de Stephan Lexie et Rebecca. Ils se retrouvaient tous dehors entrain d'attendre Damon qui écoutait sa messagerie vocal pour savoir ce Bonnie avait de si urgent à lui dire. Stephan remarqua le changement d'expression de Damon au fur et a mesure que ce dernier écoutait attentivement tous les messages. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il savait que ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui puisqu'il n'était pas là pour elle. Stephan se doutait que Damon devait s'en vouloir de n'avoir pas été présent pour Bonnie. Mais, il était trop tard pour s'en vouloir. Il devait prendre sur lui et être fort pour sa petite amie. Il voulait l'épauler lui dire des mots réconfortant mes Damon était déjà entrain de partir toujours son téléphone scotché à son oreille. Stephan allait courir après son frère mais Lexie l'en empêcha.

-Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour décompresser dit Lexie. J'ai une meilleure idée que de courir après lui.

-Laquelle ? dit Rebecca en mettant ses bras autour des hanches de Stephan.

-Prendre nos vacances plus tôt dit-elle en souriant. Je n'arriverai pas à rester ici et attendre les nouvelles de Bonnie.

-Tu oublies que tu as une boutique à gérer et que des billets pour les états-unis ne cours pas les rues dit Rebecca en devança son copain.

-Bekha a raison dit Stephan.

-Allez Stephan….j'en suis sure que tu as autant envie que moi de sauter dans le premier avion dit Lexie exister comme une puce.

- tu oublies quelques choses on ne sait pas dans quel hôpital elle se trouve et connaît personne à par elle dans cette ville.

-Peut-être pas….Kol et Rebecca sont originaires de Mystics falls et en plus on a le numéro de la meilleure amie de Bonnie…euhhhhhhh…Caroline. On peut l'appeler.

-Tu oublies que ça fait dix ans que l'on n'a pas mit un pied dans cette ville dit Rebecca.

-ça se n'est qu'un détail….on est beau et jeune et trilingue rien ne nous empêche de partir aujourd'hui ou demain dit Lexie déterminé.

-Laisse-moi y réflechir. Essaye de parler avec Caroline de ton côté et moi je vais rejoindre Damon pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il compte partir dit Stephan.

-Ok, moi et Bekha on va voir Kol dit Lexie en entrainant sa belle sœur en partant.

Stephan les regarda partir puis prit la direction de son manoir. Une demie plus tard, il trouva Damon dans sa chambre entrain de faire sa valise tout en parlant au téléphone. Il attendit qu'il raccroche au téléphone pour lui parler. Mais en attends, il se posa sur le cadrant de la porte en attendant ce moment fatidique arrivé.

Quant à Damon s'aperçu de la présence de son frère il abrégea la conversation.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu attends dit Damon

-Tu comptes partir maintenant dit Stephan en s'avançant.

-Tu veux quoi que j'attends ici en attendant de ses nouvelles ?

-Non, mais tu ne sais même pas dans quel hôpital elle se trouve.

-Je le sais ! dit-il en bouclant sa valise.

-Et je peux savoir comment tu l'as apprit ? dit Stephan en empêchant Damon de sortir.

-De quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas…..maintenant pousses-toi dit-il en forçant barrage.

-Bonnie est mon amie j'ai le droit de savoir dans quel hôpital elle se trouve dit Stephan.

-Elle est avant tout ma femme ne l'oublie pas dit-Damon en descendant les escaliers.

-Attends est-ce que l'on peut venir avec toi ? Dit Stephan.

-C'est-qui « on » dit Damon en se retournant.

-Lexie, Becka, Kol et moi dit Stephan.

-S'en façon dit Damon en sortant de sa demeure.

-Tu oublies quelque chose dit Stephan en criant pour que Damon l'entende. Ce jet-privé est autant qu'à toi qu'à moi. Donc, il ne partira pas sans moi et mes amis. je compte bien partir avec toi. Il n'y a pas que toi qui s'inquiète pour elle dit-il en regardant Damon qui s'était arrêter et retourner. Attends moi on part ensemble à l'aéroport. Je prépare mes affaires et appellent les filles et on y va dit-il avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

Deux heures, plus tard ils étaient tous réunit dans le jet. Damon était mis à l'écart. Malgré, le fait que Alaric avait tout fait pour lui faire sortir un mot de sa bouche et oui Alaric s'était invité. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa petite sœur partir à l'étranger comme ça. Au moins, c'était une excellente raison de revoir Jenna une connaissance qu'il avait rencontré durant un voyage à New-York.

Quelque heure après, ils étaient tous à l'aéroport de Mystic-Falls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira alors laisser un commentaire après l'avoir lu si vous vous voulez bien. bisou et bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 7**

-Caroline doit nous attendre dit Lexie tout en avançant vers le parking après avoir récupérer leur bagage.

-Damon dit une voix au loin lorsque Damon s'apprêta à partir seul en direction de l'hôpital

-Tu dois être Caroline dit Stephan en s'approchant d'une jeune blonde svelte aux yeux bleues et lui tendit la main.

-Oui dit Caroline en s'avançant mais regarda le brun ténébreux qui s'était arrêté le dos tourné. Et lui dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers Damon. C'est le petit-ami de ma meilleure amie.

-Oui dit Stephan vexé qu'elle ne se fût pas aperçue qu'il lui tendait la main. Il se reprit et dit : Il faut lui pardonner, il n'est pas bien dit Stephan qui regardait à son tour Damon.

-il n'est pas le seul dit-Caroline en tournant sa tête pour faire face à Stephan. Désolée de ne pas être présentée. Elle tendit sa main, je m'appelle Caroline Forbes. L'amie fidèle de notre chère Bonnie dit-elle en se forçant à sourire vu les circonstances de leur rencontre. Vous devez être Stephan le petit frère de Damon en fixant du regard Stephan. Celui-ci lui serra brièvement la main puis Caroline s'avança vers Lexie et toi la fameuse Lexie qui a initié Bonnie aux folles journées shopping. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous tous mais plus particulièrement de toi là-bas dit-elle plus fort pour que Damon se retourne enfin.

Mais ce dernier ne fit aucun geste. Il était comme pétrifié, comme si le seul fait de tourner son corps et affronter Caroline allait brutalement lui faire comprendre que Bonnie…que Bonnie est en fâcheuse posture. Qu'elle était grièvement malade ou qu'il arrivait bien trop tard. Il ne voulait pas faire face à la réalité. C'était bien trop brutal alors qu'il était i peine quelque heure pressé de retrouver sa fiancée. Et pour lui se n'était pas la même chose car il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il voulait tout contrôler décider pas être mit sur le fait accomplit.

Caroline attendit à peine trois minutes pour le rejoindre, elle voulait faire face à celui qui avait temps remplit de bonheur et de peine sa meilleure amie. Elle avait vu en photo, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle se mit en face de lui le força à le regarder en prenant son menton dans sa main.

-Elle a raison, tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques dit Caroline dit-elle en le fixant. Tu sais que tu as de la chance que cette fille t'ait ouvert son cœur. J'espère que tu l'as mérite. Fais tes preuves, pour l'instant tu n'es pas digne d'elle-même si tu l'aimes et qu'elle t'aime. Soit présent, à ses côtés, elle a besoin de toi plus que quiconque. Elle ne s'en apercevra pas car elle est dans le coma. Mais si elle te voit à son réveille cela lui gonflera le cœur. Fait tes preuves et là je pourrais te donner mon consentement mais pas avant. Dit-elle avant de se retourner vers les autres. Mon copain nous attend pour aller à l'hôpital. Damon Stephan et Lexie je vous propose de monter avec moi et les autres vous montrer avec Tyler vous verrez il est super.

Ils avançaient tous à part Damon qui était encore dans ses pensées. Il avait du mal à gérer les informations que lui avait dit Caroline. La seule chose qu'il avait retenue était le mot coma. Coma…bonnie dans le coma. Se n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Il devait en être sure maintenant. Il devait savoir la vérité.

-Attends dit Damon. Il s'avança vers Caroline, lui prit le bras et la retourna brusquement. Dit moi la vérité….Bonnie n'est pas dans le coma. Dit moi que ce que tu m'as dit était pour me faire réagir dit-il en criant fort. On pouvait sentir qu'il était sous le point de craquer. Ses yeux étaient brillant sa voix enrouée rempli de tristesse.

Caroline secoua la tête : je suis désolée….mais sait vrai. Elle est réellement dans le coma. Tu verras par toi-même. Allons-y Tyler nous attends.

De retour à l'hôpital,

Le père de Bonnie se trouva toujours à son chevet, le visage épuisé et inquiet. Il tenait toujours la main de sa fille dans ses mains tout en écoutant les paroles du médecin qui s'occupait de Bonnie.

-Monsieur Bennett, le cas de votre fille est inquiétant. Nous ne pouvons rien faire à ce stade à part attendre qu'elle se réveille dit le médecin.

-Et pour ce qu'il s'agit du bébé ? dit le père de Bonnie.

-Pour le bébé, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, du moment que mademoiselle respire toute seule et que nous l'a nourrisson. Le bébé naîtra en bonne santé.

-Bien dit monsieur Bennett. Je vous remercie de me maintenir au courant.

-ce n'est que mon travail monsieur dit le médecin. Je vais vous laisser maintenant dit-il en partant et se trouva en face d'un groupe de jeune.

-excusez-moi j'aimerais sortir dit le médecin.

-Pas avant que vous m'éclairé sur un point. Mademoiselle Bennett est enceinte dit Damon

-je ne suis pas en mesure de vous le dire. Vous ne faites pas partie de sa famille.

-Je suis son fiancé. J'ai le droit de savoir.

-ne dites rien docteur dit monsieur Bennett en s'avançant vers la porte. Je vais le dire moi-même à ce jeune homme. Vous pouvez disposer docteur

Le médecin parti et laissa le groupe devant la porte de la chambre de Bonnie.

-Caroline Tyler restez auprès de Bonnie, je vais discuter avec ce jeune homme. Si vous voyez quelque chose rejoignez moi dehors et appeler une infirmière.

-Très bien monsieur dit Tyler.

-allons-y dit le père de Bonnie en prenant le bras de Damon.

-On vous attend ici dit Stephan et Lexie en même temps.

-Non…dit Caroline en regardant monsieur Bennett s'éloigner avec Damon. Dès qu'elle ne les voyait plus elle dit : Vous pouvez rentrer tant qu'il ne vous voit pas. Allez-y deux par deux.

-j'y vais avec Kol dit Lexie. Tu iras après dit elle tout en regardant Stephan.

-Très bien mais fait vite dit Stephan.

-T'inquiète dit-elle en allant avec Kol dans la chambre.

-Moi, je vais faire un petit tour j'ai quelqu'un un voir ici dit- Alaric.

-Tu vas voir qui ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret dit Stephan.

-une connaissance, peut-être que vous l'a connaissez Jenna Gilbert dit-il en parlant à Caroline et Tyler.

-Attends, Gilbert comme Elena Gilbert dit Stephan piqué à vif.

-Oui, on l'a connait. Elle travaille encore ici dit Tyler à Alaric. Et pour te répondre Stephan oui Elena est la nièce d'Elena. On l'a rencontré il y a un mois.

-Une fille assez bizarre dit Caroline. Elle nous a parlé brièvement d'un certain Stephan.

-On a eu de la peine pour lui. Qui peut faire ça à un mec dit Tyler

-Merci pour moi dit Stephan.

-c'est elle la fille que tu n'arrives pas à oublier dit Rebecca.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Je te comprends, mais elle à l'air encore épris de toi…..Elena dit Caroline.

-Et Bonnie l'a vue dit Stephan.

-Non, Elle ne voulait pas la voir. C'était bizarre quand je lui ai dit son nom dit Caroline

-de qui tu parles Elena ou Bonnie ? dit Stephan

-Elena…Bonnie ne sait pas qu'elle est à mystic falls dit Caroline. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas te dire qu'Elena était ici.

Pendant ce temps Alaric profitait de s'éclipsé pour rejoindre sa belle.

-Bref, on pourrait parler d'autre chose dit Rebecca.

-Oui, tu as raison dit Stephan à Rebecca puis l'embrassa sur ses cheveux. Parler nous de Bonnie étant jeune. J'en suis sure que vous avez des choses à dire croustillante sur Bonnie.

Caroline tourna sa tête en direction de son petit ami puis fixa Rebecca et Stephan d'un sourire qui en disait long sur sa réticence de peut-être dévoiler des choses que Bonnie ne voulait pas dire à Stephan.

-En faite, il n'y pas grand-chose à dire dit Tyler pour aider Caroline. C'est une fille géniale aimante courageuse une vraie battante mystérieuse et hargneuse qui a vécu pas mal de truc pas cool durant son enfance et son adolescence. Je pense que tu devrais garder l'image qu'elle a voulu te donner d'elle.

-Ty, à raison. Si Bonnie n'a pas voulu te dire certaine chose c'est pour se protéger d'elle. La Bonnie que tu as connue en Italie est la Bonnie des bons jours. Garde cette image d'elle n'essaye pas de creuser plus. Peut-être qu'un jour elle aura le courage de te parler d'elle et de son passé. Je suis sa meilleure amie et je sais qu'elle n'appréciera pas que je dévoile certain côté obscure de sa vie même si elle t'apprécie. Et ça je le sais parce que la manière qu'elle a de parler de toi et de Lexie et encore plus de Damon on sent qu'elle vous porte dans son cœur et dieu sait que ce cœur est si petit dit-Caroline en versant une larme.

-Hey Caro ! elle est forte dit Tyler en prenant sa copine dans ses bras. Il l'a tenu fermement dans ses bras tout en regardant Stephan qui les regardait avec le regard rempli d'interrogation. On vous laisse, elle a besoin de prendre un peu d'air dit-il à Stephan et à Rebecca. Puis il parti tout en gardant Caroline enlacé.

Au même moment Lexie et Kol sortit de la chambre. Cette dernière sortie en courant dans les bras de Stephan en pleurant à chaude larmes tout en parlant rapidement. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle disait.

-Lexie dit Kol. Viens prendre l'air dit-il en la prenant par la taille. Allez-y et surtout resté fort dit-il avant de partir.

Il ne restait plus que Rebecca et Stephan devant la porte de la chambre de Bonnie.

-si tu veux, je peux te laisser y aller seule dit la belle blonde.

-non, viens dit-il en prenant la main de Rebecca dans la sienne et avança dans la chambre puis fermi la porte.

Durant ce temps, Damon était toujours en compagnie du père de la belle métisse. On pouvait sentir que la tension était à son comble. Le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre était les voitures qui passaient et le cœur de Damon qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il était déjà assez stresser et inquiet par l'état de Bonnie pour être aussi perturbé devant son futur beau papa.

-Aller droit au but que voulez-vous de moi ? dit Damon.

Le père de Bonnie sourit et s'avança près de Damon :

-Rien de plus que le bonheur de ma fille.

-on est sur la même longueur d'onde, moi aussi je le veux. Elle est ce qui est arrivée de plus beau dans ma vie.

-j'en n'ai pas l'impression dit le père de Bonnie en se retournant puis marcha et s'arrêta pour regarder les voitures circuler.

-Que insinuez-vous ? dit Damon en regardant le dos du père de Bonnie.

-Rien…..je fais juste des constatations dit-il en se retourna et le regarda fixement. Vous savez, j'ai connue le grand amour celui qui vous réduit à rien, celui qui vous bouffe qui ne vous permet que de penser qu'à l'être aimer. Je l'ai connue avec la mère de Bonnie. Quand, mon chemin à croisé sa route, mon dieu que je n'ai pas pu détacher mes yeux d'elle. J'ai su en un seul regard que j'allais la faire mienne : amie, confidente, femme, amante, mère, épouse. Je l'ai su et c'est tout. Je ne lui pas laissé une seconde m'échapper. Je l'ai tout de suite conquise et je lui ai dit que nos chemins étaient dorénavant étroitement liée à jamais. Et je n'avais pas tord, car elle est devenue ma femme ma meilleure amie et la mère de ma seule fille. Puis, elle est morte.

-En quoi, ça en rapport avec ma relation avec Bonnie, avec moi ! dit Damon énervé. Il voulait être auprès de Bonnie pas entrain de tergiverser.

-Je n'ai pas fini, laisser moi finir dit-il en montant un peu la voix. Je n'ai pas su me résoudre de la laissé m'échapper une seule seconde dit-il en s'avançant vers Damon. Toi, du haut de tes quoi 25 ans tu dis aimer ma fille alors que tu as réussi à vivre sans elle durant cinq mois. Vous ne l'aimez pas comme elle mérite d'être aimer. Je veux le meilleur pour ma fille et j'ai le regret de vous le dire que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur pour la rendre heureuse. Vous vous en remettrez vite, tout comme elle de cette triste période. Il est mieux pour vous et pour elle que vous retourné chez vous sans faire de bruit, que vous l'oublié. Dit-il en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Damon qui regarda cette main majestueuse d'un regard écœuré de rage.

Ce dernier se recula et le regarda : qu'est-ce que vous en savez-vous de ce que je peux ressentir pour votre fille ou pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Vous n'êtes pratiquement inexistant dans sa vie pour émettre un quelconque avis !dit-il en criant. Cette femme qui n'est nul autre que votre fille est la femme de ma vie. Je serais prêt à me couper un bras pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans cette putain d'hôpital. J'aimerai lui enlever toutes ses souffrances mais ça m'est impossible. ni vous ni personne d'autre et surtout pas dieu m'enlèvera Bonnie. Je ne laisserai pas me la prendre. Peut-être que je n'été pas présent pendant ces cinq derniers mois mais il n'y a pas une seconde, une minute une heure que je ne passais pas sans pensée à elle, au moment passés ensemble. Je sais que je suis un gros con de ne m'être pas aperçu plus tôt de son mal être de n'avoir pas pris les dispositions pour être rapidement à ses côtés. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne porte pas un amour aveugle sans condition à votre fille. Je l'aime et je ne supporte pas qu'un homme tel que vous puisse réduire mon amour pour elle comme une vulgaire amourette. Vous êtes bien la dernière personne à me juger. Vous êtes très mal placer pour savoir ce qui est mieux pour elle sachant que vous n'étiez pas présent durant plus l'entièreté de sa vie. Vous vous permettez de vous comportez en tant que père car durant quoi cinq mois vous étiez non stop avec elle. J'ai seulement fait comme vous, le cœur est avec elle mais le corps est autre part.

Que vous voulez ou non, je serais avec elle durant les prochaines années de sa vie. On est fait l'un pour l'autre je le sais tout au fond de mon être tout comme vous voulez su avec la mère de Bonnie. Si vous l'aimez et ça je n'en doute pas, laissez-nous vivre ce que nous avons à vivre dit-il en partant laissant seul monsieur Bennett en courant. Damon s'arrêta de courir devant la porte sachant que derrière cette porte se trouvait une bonnie peut-être endormis. Il souffla un bon coup puis ouvra la porte. Son regard fut vit capturé par la vision d'une Bonnie inerte sur un lit entouré de machine dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Il resta pendant, une minute dans l'encadrement puis s'avança d'un pas lent. Il ne fit pas attention à la présence de Stephan et de Rebecca. Ces derniers se sentant de trop partit sans faire de bruit.

Quant à Damon, ce dernier s'assis sur une des chaises prêt du lit et la main de bonnie pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Une larme coula de ses beaux yeux bleus. En cet instant, il avait le cœur lourd. Remplis de plein de sentiment contradictoire qui l'empêchait de penser et de parler. Aucun mot ne lui venait, les mots étaient si futile seule sa présence, sa respiration et ses mains tremblantes pouvaient témoigner tous ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Cependant, il peut seulement lui donner un tendre baisé sur les lèvres sèches mais pulpeuse de sa chère et tendre et prononcer ces quelques mots :

-Je suis désolé….tellement désolé….. maintenant je suis là….je t'aime…

Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'une machine de la chambre qui faisait énormément de bouquant.

Les infirmières se précipitèrent sur Bonnie pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il regardait une infirmière qui donna un sédatif à Bonnie par intraveineuse et une autre appeler avec son téléphone à un médecin qui arriva cinq minutes plus tard pour en mener autre part.

Il resta stoïque sans prononcer un mot et c'est quand qu'il ne vit plus le lit de Bonnie dans la chambre qu'il se réveilla. Il couru et rattrapa une infirmière et dit :

-Où l'emmenez-vous ?

-Vous parlez de qui dit l'infirmière.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel excédé : mademoiselle Bennett, la patiente de la chambre 305

-Etes-vous un membre de la famille ? dit la jeune infirmière.

-Oui, je suis son fiancé dit Damon.

-Je peux seulement vous dire que le cœur de votre bébé battait un peu trop vite. On l'a un peu ralentit. On emmène votre fiancé pour faire quelque examen pour surveiller l'état stable de votre bébé.

-Quel bébé ? Bonnie n'est pas enceinte dit Damon dit-il en prenant cette nouvelle à la rigolade. Vous devez vous trompé de patiente. Ma copine n'est pas enceinte, je le serais comme même.

-On parle bien de la patiente de la chambre 305 Bonnie Bennett âgée de 17 ans dit l'infirmière.

-Oui dit Damon d'un ton hérité. L'infirmière lui cassait les pieds. Elle le prenait pour un con.

-Bien dit-elle en fermant le dossier, elle est bien enceinte d'environ 6 mois. Elle rentre dans le sixième dit-elle en regardant Damon dans les yeux. Voyant qu'il était sur le choque. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou plus d'information ?

-Non dit Damon regardant le sol.

-J'y vais alors…..oh, si vous avez besoin de savoir quoique se soit sur la santé de la patiente ou de son bébé allez voir au poste des infirmières dit-elle avant de partir.

Damon resta là pendant dix minutes sans bouger jusqu'à qu'il senti la main de quelqu'un. Il se retourna et fit face à Stephan, Lexie et Caroline.

-Vous savez que Bonnie est enceinte ? dit Damon.

-Non, pas avant aujourd'hui dit ensemble Stephan et Lexie

-Moi je l'ai su en même temps qu'elle dit Caroline

-pourquoi me l'a telle pas dit ?

-Comment ? Explique-moi comment voulait-elle qu'elle te le dise. Entre deux conversations téléphoniques. Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, elles étaient si rares qu'elle n'a pas eu le courage de te le dire. Il y avait toujours des déjeunés des réunions et trop plein de travail pour que tu es Bonnie au téléphone dit Caroline furax. A ton avis maintenant pourquoi Bonnie voulait que tu viennes ? Elle voulait que tu sois avec elle. Elle est si effrayer de vivre cette expérience toute seule. Elle ne sait pas si elle sera une bonne maman comme elle n'a pas eu de modèle. Elle était stressée avant que tous ça n'arrive. Elle se posait trop de question et ton absence à eu un énorme impacte ainsi que de ne pas t'avoir au téléphone. Alors épargne-moi « elle ne m'a pas prévenue » car c'est de ta faute ! Arrête de te poser des questions et soit là à ses côtés attends qu'elle se réveille qu'elle accouche et qu'elle récupère après là pose lui les questions. Soit un homme et prend sur toi et assume tes actes. Va la voir assis toi et tiens lui la main fait lui sentir ta présence et ton soutien dit-elle en montrant la chambre du doigt.

Damon réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Caroline n'avait pas tord. Il fallait qu'il soit fort pour elle mais tant de question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends retournes-y dit-Caroline à Damon. Ce qui a pour effet de sortir Damon de ses pensées et de lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant.

-Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre…..ils l'ont emmené car le bébé n'allait pas très bien. Ils vont lui faire quelque examen et la surveillé dit-il très perturbé par tous ce qui se passaient.

-Quoi ? dit une voix au loin.

Tout le monde se retourna et vit le père de Bonnie devant eux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos commentaires. je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise autant.**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

**Chapitre 8**

Le père de Bonnie s'avança vers le groupe de jeune puis fit face à l'abruti qui n'était que le copain de sa fille.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il sait passer ?

…..

-J'attends une réponse monsieur Salvatore ? Le père de Bonnie perdait patience. Pourquoi persistait-il à ne rien dire. Il voulait avoir une réponse à sa question donc il s'avança de plus près de Damon et le pris par le col et prononça cette phrase : Je crois que je n'ai pas été assez clair, que se passe t-il bon sang dit-il en criant.

-Monsieur Bennett dit Caroline.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Caroline. C'est entre cet ingrat et moi.

-Répond lui Damon dit Stephan

….

-Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant de me dire ce qui est arrivée à ma fille dit le père de Bonnie tout en desserrant l'emprise qu'il avait sur Damon. Si tu ne me le dis pas je vais la prendre ailleurs dit-il en partant puis se retourna. Ne t'avise plus de t'approcher d'elle, dès aujourd'hui il y aura des gardes qui seront postés près de sa chambre dit-il dans une voix qui faisait peur à tout le monde.

Personne ne parlait, trop choquée par la réaction de monsieur Bennett. Mais ce que personne ne comprit c'est pourquoi Damon n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Pourquoi ce soudain mutisme. Tout le monde s'interrogea sur cette question et plus particulièrement Stephan. Depuis tout ce temps il n'arrêtait de fixer son frère d'un regard constatant. Il remarqua qu'il était perdu au sens large du terme. Il ne savait pas quoi faire quoi dire. Il ne pouvait qu'être à ses cotés. Il ne pouvait faire que ça, il se sentait inutile. Il remit donc sa main sur son épaule mais cette fois si Damon retira directement sa main :

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié dit Damon. Surtout pas de la tienne petit frère et pas de la votre aussi dit-il en les regardant tous dit-il en partant cherchant Alaric et une infirmière pour des raisons différentes.

En parlant d'Alaric, se dernier se trouva en charmante compagnie. Il était entouré de deux belles femmes qui n'étaient autre que de Jenna et Elena. Il avait enfin retrouvée sa dulcinée et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait perdu une espèce de poids tout d'un coup sur le cœur en croisant les yeux vert marron de cette dernière. Alors, il ne pouvait que sourire en la voyant là devant lui, subjuguer par sa beauté simple mais ne fit pas attention à Elena qui était en passant le cadet de ses soucis.

-Alors dis-moi ce que tu fais ici à Mystic-Falls dit Jenna intriguée de voir Alaric mais surtout agréablement surpris car ce dernier ne la laissa pas du tout indifférente. Elle était charmée par lui mais elle n'allait pas le lui dire et surtout rendre la tâche plus simple.

-Oh, tu sais je passais dans le coin. Je me suis dis pourquoi je ne verrai pas ma très chère Jenna qui m'a laissé en partant un très agréable souvenir d'elle dit-il en souriant.

-Arrête de faire l'imbécile et dis-moi la vraie raison. Tu es là pour une autre raison dit-elle.

-Je ne te mens pas je suis venues passer avec quelque amis ici en Amérique pour voir quelqu'un dans cette hôpital. Et je me suis rappelé que tu travaillais ici. Donc je me suis dis autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

-Qui est à l'hôpital Alaric dit Elena en rentrant dans la conversation.

-Je ne crois pas que cela te concerne dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton Alaric. C'est ma nièce.

-Une nièce qui ne fait du mal à mon plus proche ami dit Alaric sans quitter du regard Elena.

-Elle ne t'a rien fait et laisse ton ami régler ses histoires avec Elena. Tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire

-Tant que ça concerne mon pote cela me concerne. Dis bien à ta petite nièce qui n'est pas si petite que ça de ne plus s'approcher des Salvatore.

-Tu n'as rien à m'interdire dit Elena. Je me suis excusé auprès de lui. Il sait que je suis réellement désolée mais tu sais comme il est borné.

Alaric sourit : ce que je ne devrais pas entendre. Tu sais, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends bien compte mais après Sage tu es la seule femme à qui il a fait réellement confiance qu'il s'est réellement confié ouvert son cœur. Et toi tu ne l'as fait que le piétiné. Comment voudrais tu qu'il réagisse ! Qu'il te dise non mais c'est rien tout c'est pardonné.

-non dit Elena

-Alors arrête de jouer le rôle de femme martyr. Damon en a bavé et il en bave toujours. Evite le contrarier si tu le vois dans les environs. Ils ne risquent pas de te manquer dit-il en souriant de plus belle.

A ce moment là Elena vit Damon de loin. Elle en y le souffle coupée mais pas de la même manière qu'avant. Elle savait maintenant qui elle aimait réellement. Elle avait mis de l'ordre dans ses idées dans ses sentiments. Et avait tournée la page Damon dans sa vie. Elle ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment à son égard. Elle était simplement heureuse de le voir et savait que ça n'allait pas être réciproque. Ce dernier s'avança vers Alaric quant il l'aperçue de dos. Et profiterait de la jolie compagnie de son pote pour lui poser des questions sur l'état de Bonnie et du bébé. Elle devait être surement une infirmière.

-Alaric dit Damon il faut que je te parle c'est urgent dit-il en regardant uniquement à son ami. Et ne fit pas attention à sa compagnie.

-Damon dit-il en regardant Damon et vit dans son regard que rien n'allait. Elle va bien ? Je veux dire Bonnie va bien ?

-Je ne sais pas trop je ne l'ai vu que quelque minute sans plus dit Damon en regardant Alaric. Peut-être que ton amie pourra se renseigner pour moi. Le père de Bonnie ne veux pas que je m'approche d'elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te le dirai plus tard. Aide-moi à savoir comment va Bonnie.

-Bonnie ? Bonnie est là ? dit Elena.

La question qui venait juste d'être posé obligea Damon à dévier son regard vers la voix. Damon fixa Elena sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Ce n'était pas la même paralysie qu'il y a quelque minute. C'était juste qu'il n'ait rien à lui dire car il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Aucun sentiment émanait de son être pour Elena ni joie ni rancœur ni peine, ni haine. Il n'arrivait qu'à la tolérer. Peut-être qu'il était arrivé à commencer à lui pardonner. Juste un petit peu…pour pouvoir l'a regardé sans pouvoir lui crier dessus. Ce que Bonnie lui avait dit était vrai avec le temps et la distance on arrivait à oublier les choses qui nous semblaient impardonnable. Mais, la seule chose qu'il était sure c'était qu'Elena ne sera jamais une amie. Elle ne sera rien dans sa vie peut être une belle sœur mais ça restait à voir. Il tourna le regard vers la petite rousse qui devait être la tante d'Elena puis parla :

-Vous pouvez vous renseigner sur l'état de santé de ma fiancée Bonnie Bennett. Ils l'ont emmené pour faire quelque examen pour surveiller sa grossesse.

-Grossesse ? dit en même temps Elena et Alaric.

-Vous pouvez le faire ou pas ? dit Damon.

-Oui bien sure dit Jenna. Il me faut du temps mais je vous dirais quand je serais quelque chose. Pour l'instant je vais reprendre du service.

-Bien….de toute manière je ne bougerai pas d'ici dit-il avant de partir mais Elena lui prit le bras

Il se retourna et la regarda puis s'extirpa de l'emprise d'Elena puis parti dehors.

Pendant ce temps Jenna parti non sans donner un baiser sur la joue d'Alaric. Puis ce dernier s'avança vers la nièce de sa dulcinée et lui dit :

-Laisse-le. Tu es la dernière personne qu'il envie de voir en ce moment

-Il ne va pas bien dit-elle inquiète pour son ex. elle ne l'aimait le voir comme ça. Il était encore une partie d'elle et le sera à tout jamais quelque soit les épreuves à venir.

-tu n'es pas la personne qu'il lui faut en ce moment. Personne peut l'aider à par Bonnie. Tant qu'elle n'ira pas mieux il restera dans cet état pitoyable. Reste en dehors de sa vie pour le moment moi je m'en charge dit-il en laissant Elena seule. En allant dans la même direction que Damon il croisa Stephan avec Rebecca. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire qu'elle était là. Elena lui avait aussi beaucoup de mal. Au fond, elle ne méritait aucun des deux mais, il savait que Stephan avait de profond sentiment pour cette garce D'Elena et que s'était réciproque. Il ne voulait pas assombrit plus la journée de Stephan donc il se tue et continua son chemin. Arrivé devant Damon celui-ci commença :

-Tu n'as pas répondue à ma question ? Bonnie était-elle enceinte ?

Damon fit quelque pas puis s'arrêta et commença part ses quelques mots :

-Tu sais que je te disais souvent que Bonnie voulait que je vienne vite la rejoindre car je lui manquais et parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi et tout…..et bien c'était parce qu'elle devait m'annoncer quelque chose de vive voix….elle voulait me dire qu'elle était enceinte mais, elle n'a pas eu le courage au téléphone. Et moi je n'arrangeais rien j'étais quasi inexistant avec elle.

-Ouawwwwwwwwwwwwwouh ! mais attends !

-Quoi ? dit Damon

-Es-tu sure d'être le père ?

-Bonnie m'aime et elle n'a connue que moi. Bien sure que c'est moi le père qui veux-tu qui soit d'autre.

-Damon…..je ne veux pas te blesser ou quoi que se soit. Je sais que vous vous aimez, mais cinq mois c'est long. Elle aurait pu déraper. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Ne t'avise plus dire une chose pareille dit-il en criant. MOI, JE N'AI PAS DERAPE ET ELLE AUSSI, EST-CE CLAIRE.

-Toi tu avais l'entreprise de ton père mais elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? en faite tu ne sais rien de ses faits et gestes ! Damon, j'essaye de t'aider. Je ne veux pas que tu t'entraine dans une histoire comme celle-ci. Si l'enfant n'est pas de toi, tu ne t'en relèveras pas. Elle tu l'aime comme tu n'as jamais aimé. Protège-toi avant que ça ne soit trop tard. C'est en tant qu'ami je te dis ça.

-Je ne peux pas douter d'elle Alaric. Les dates correspondent au dernier mois de ces vacances. Je ne l'ai pas lâché d'une semelle. Et je m'en rappelle qu'elle se plaignait de maux de tête et de nausée. Elle ne se sentait pas bien avant son départ. C'est mon enfant. Je sais que c'est flippant. J'ai même envie de m'enfuir et d'inventer un tas d'excuse pour partir. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je tiens tellement à elle que j'ai du mal à ne pas penser à elle et à me détacher d'elle. Je l'aime et même si tu as raison. Je m'en fiche car elle, c'est ma femme.

-Très bien dit Alaric. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ta nouvelle famille dit-il en lui donnant une accolade.

-Merci

A quelque mètre de là le père de Bonnie avait écouté la conversation de Damon et d'un certain Alaric. Il appréciait ce que Damon avait dit. Qu'il défende Bonnie. Mais se n'était pas assez, il voulait être sure de mettre Bonnie entre de bonne main et c'était loin d'être le cas. Il était en bonne voie. Il regarda quelque minute les deux jeunes hommes puis partie pour prendre une douche et revenir. Il voulait être présent pour le retour de Bonnie dans sa chambre. Il partit serein. Il savait maintenant après avoir parler encore au gynécologue et aux infirmières de l'hôpital que Bonnie et aussi son petit-enfant allaient. Et en plus, elle était entourée par des amis géniaux en repensant à Caroline et Tyler. Il pouvait alors partir pendant trois heures. C'était amplement suffisant, elle sera déjà revenue dans sa chambre.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés, et Bonnie était sous le point de se réveiller. Au moment que ses mains commençaient à bouger, la porte s'ouvra et laissa apparaître Caroline avec de nouvelles fleurs dans la main accompagnée de Tyler. Cette dernière s'apperçu que Damon était encore là. Cela l'amena à comprendre qu'il avait du passer encore ses nuits dans cette chambre. De toute manière, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Le père de Bonnie ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de la chambre tant qu'il était dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché Damon d'être là en même temps que monsieur Bennett. Il s'en contrefichait des mots blessants qu'il lui lançait. Le plus important c'était qu'il soit auprès de Bonnie. Et ça Caroline trouvait ça touchant que malgré toutes les barrières qui se dressaient entre lui et Bonnie qu'il soit aussi persévérant. Des fois, elle enviait Bonnie d'avoir trouvé la perle le rare. Malgré ça elle ne changerait Tyler pour rien n'au monde. Lui aussi il était spécial pour elle. Caroline sortie de ses pensés en sentant les lèvres de Tyler effleurer son cou nue. Elle esquissa un sourire puis mit les fleurs dans un vase et s'avança vers Damon et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Damon…..Damon tu devrais rentrer pour te laver et te changer. Imagine qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle te voit ainsi !

Damon quant à lui ouvra les yeux rapidement et se redressa sur la chaise et fixa toujours Bonnie et répondit à Caroline : Bonnie adore me voir comme ça. Un brun négligé dit-il en souriant. Elle m'aime au naturel.

-Tu devrais penser à prendre un peu plus soin de toi dit Tyler. Je veux dire prendre du temps pour toi. Ici Bonnie est en de très bonne main.

-je prends soin de moi en étant près d'elle. Elle balaye mes craintes, mes peurs. Ils sont ma seul raison de vivre dit-il en se levant pour s'approcher de Bonnie puis lui donna un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Il resta à la regarder un moment puis plaça sa main sur le ventre de Bonnie qui était presqu'à huit mois de grossesse. Je vous remercie tous les deux de vous préoccuper de moi, mais la seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est d'attendre ici lui faire ressentir ma présence. J'ai envi de lui enlevé toutes les craintes qui ont pu la mettre dans cette état donc je reste jusqu'à temps qu'elle sorte de ce fichu hôpital.

Il les regarda un peu puis remis toute son attention sur Bonnie. Il lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille puis lui pris la main et l'embrassa.

Ce simple geste fit bouger les paupières de Bonnie ce qui n'échappa à personne. Damon ne perdit pas de temps, il commença à caresser de son pouce la joue de Bonnie et murmura son prénom :

-Bonnie…..Bonnie

Cette dernière entendit une voix lointaine mais elle savait quelle lui était familière. Elle essaya avec beaucoup de difficulté d'ouvrir les yeux. Malgré sa bonne volonté, elle y arriva au bout de cinq minutes. Les paupières de Bonnie s'étaient donc soulevée pour laissé apparaître le regard que Damon aimait tant. Un sourire élimina le visage de Damon mais aussi celui de Caroline et de Tyler.

Caroline ne pu se retenir de se jeter dans les bras de Bonnie.

-Bonnie tu m'as tellement manquée. Ne refait plus une peur pareille tu m'entends dit-elle en se relevant. Mais, elle s'aperçu que c'est Damon qu'elle fixait des yeux.

Tyler s'en rendis aussi compte et pensa qu'il serait plus sage de laisser les tourtereaux ensemble. Alors, il prit les devant et pris la main de Caroline et l'attira vers la sortie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bonnie viens juste de se réveiller, il faut être à ses côtés dit-elle en retirant sa main de celle de Tyler.

-Tu ne vois pas qu'ils ont besoin d'être seul dit-il en chuchotant. Laisse-lui du temps avec Bonnie. Il en a besoin. Et nous nous allons attendre gentiment dehors dit-il en prenant la main de Caroline tout en reculant pour être maintenant dans le couloir. Il ferma la porte pour laisser de l'intimité à Damon et à Bonnie.

-On aurait pu rester dit Caroline en boudant. Je connais Bonnie avant lui, elle est ma sœur. J'avais le droit de parler avec elle la première.

-C'est leur moment Caro dit-il en s'approchant de sa copine puis entoura de ses mains sur son visage et l'embrassa. En plus ça te donnes du temps pour nous. J'ai envie d'un bon café pas toi dit-il en la regardant.

-Non merci. Mais de toi oui dit-elle en apens les lèvres de Tyler.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Bonnie et Damon se dévora du regard. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler. Ils voulaient seulement ne pas briser ce moment. Plus, ils se regardaient plus leurs regards étaient rivés sur leurs lèvres. Une chose en entrainant une autre Damon se retrouva allongée sur le lit de Bonnie lèvres contre celles de sa fiancée. Ses mains qui parcourraient les courbes infinies de Bonnie. Leurs langues qui avaient fini par se rencontrer pour entamer un long ballet enivrant de désir de passion mais surtout d'amour.

Bonnie mis fin au baisé à bout de souffle. Damon intrigué qu'elle arrête se dégagea pour la contempler encore et encore. On aurait pu penser qu'il en aurait marre de la regarder mais non, il ne s'en lassait jamais car elle était une dotée d'une vraie beauté. Elle était belle au naturelle, un rien la mettait encore plus en valeur. Chaque jour, à chaque regard posée sur elle, il s'avait qu'il l'a verrait encore plus belle. Sa beauté grandissait au fur et à mesure que son amour pour elle grandissait et que le temps s'écoulait.

Il voyait cette beauté mais pas que ça en ce moment, il voyait dans les yeux de Bonnie une certaine appréhension. Il décida de faire le premier pas pour voir de quoi il s'agissait :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta jolie petite frimousse dit-il en remettant une mèche des cheveux à Bonnie.

-Tu es venue…..

-oui, je suis là dit-il en prenant la main de Bonnie pour la poser sur son visage. Je suis ce qu'il y a de plus réel. Et je peux même faire ça dit-il en posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie pour lui donner un doux baiser que celle-ci répondit avec ferveur mais arrêta encore une fois.

-Damon, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose que je devais te l'avouer depuis que je l'ai su. Mais tu n'étais pas là. J'ai essayé de te le dire plusieurs fois mais tu n'avais pas le temps ton assistante était intraitable elle ne voulait pas que je te dérange. Je me suis muré dans la patience. Attendant jour après jour tes appels qui ne venaient jamais. Je commençais à désespérer. J'avais l'impression que tu n'allais jamais venir dit-elle en pleurant. Je voulais tellement dit-elle entre de sanglot que tu saches ce que je traversais. Je ne voulais pas te le caché mais le destin en a fait autrement.

-Me cacher quoi Bonnie dit-il en souriant sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait. Il ne voulait lui voler ça. Il voyait que ça lui tenait à cœur.

Elle ne lui dit rien mais dévoila son ventre.

Damon sourit : tu as peur que je ne veux plus de toi parce que tu as pris du ventre dit-il sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

En entendant, le ton que Damon employa Bonnie sourit mais le frappa : Tu es qu'un idiot Damon Salvatore. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je t'aime autant.

-Tout ça fait parti de mon charme ma chère Bennett, tu sais que tu ne m'as pas encore dit ce que tu voulais tant me dire.

- Avant dis-moi que tu m'aimes dit-elle en caressant les cheveux de Damon. Jure-moi que tu ne me quitteras pas quelque soit cette chose si importante à mes yeux et qui doit l'être pour toi aussi.

Damon l'embrassa d'une telle manière qu'aucun mot ne suffisait pour dire ce qu'il ressentait tout au fond de lui pour Bonnie.

-C'est bien plus que de l'amour Bonnie. On est destiné l'un pour l'autre. Tu es ma moitié et ça ne pourrait en être autrement. Tu peux tout me dire, rien ne peux me faire partir loin de toi. Je serais toujours tout près. Si ce n'est pas près des yeux, c'est près du cœur.

-Ou bien les deux dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser. Tout comme maintenant.

-Et ceux à tout jamais dit-il en la regardant avec amour.

A cette parole Bonnie soupira elle était prête à lui dire et savait qu'au fond de lui il savait :

-Damon, je suis enceinte…de toi. Nous allons avoir un bébé dans à peine 4 mois.

-Rectification ma beauté dans quoi voir un à deux mois à tout cassé nous allons avoir un bébé dit-il en caressant le ventre arrondit de Bonnie.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi dit-elle en voulant se mettre en position assise.

-Attends, je vais t'aider dit-il en se levant et avec ses bras il releva délicatement sa déesse.

-Merci dit-elle en lui souriant. Tu sais que je ne suis pas bête c'est moi qui le porte. Je sais que ça fait presque six mois que je suis enceinte.

-Mais….

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne j'ai raison. Tu sais que c'est de ta faute que tu ne sais pas que je suis enceinte que six mois en gros. Trop borner pour demander de l'aide à sa famille pour venir me voir.

-il y a bien un mais dans tout ça…..tu ne sais pas certaines choses Bonnie. Comment expliques-tu que ton ventre soit si rond et gros.

-Je ne sais pas dit-elle les yeux rivés sur son vente. Explique-moi ? dit-elle en le regardant à nouveau.

-Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu te souviens ! dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise tout près du lit.

-rien de bien précis…..je sais que la nuit dernière je n'ai pas arrêté de te joindre sur ton portable. Je n'avais eu que ton répondeur. J'ai donc passé une nuit horrible. Et comme tout les matins je me suis réveiller mais avec un mauvais pressentiment. J'avais besoin de parler avec toi que tu sois près de moi. Je sais que c'est ça qui me minait au fond. Et c'est pour ça que je me suis évanouie à la maison. J'étais à bon de force.

-Alors c'est chez-toi que tu es tombée dans le coma ?

-Coma ? De quoi parles-tu Damon. Dit Bonnie

-C'est tous ce que tu te souviens ?

-Bien sure que non ! je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital avec Caroline et mon père à mes cotés dit-elle en pensant. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle à ton bureau pour te prévenir que j'étais hospitalisé.

-Tu es sure que tu as appelé car mon assistante ne m'a rien dit.

-J'en suis sure, elle m'a dit que tu étais en plein réunion de travail je crois. Que tu ne voulais pas être déranger. Je me suis énervée contre elle. Tellement énervée que j'ai commencé à avoir des fortes douleurs. Mais j'ai réussit à prévenir ton frère et Lexie avant de succombée. Dis-moi Damon ça fait combien de temps que je suis clouée au lit.

-Deux mois, ça fait exactement deux mois que je suis venue veiller sur la seule personne qui représente ma famille et mon foyer.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai perdue deux mois de mon existence dit-elle n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Donc c'est ton assistante qui te l'as dis ou Stephan et Lexie.

-Stephan dit-il en repensant à l'appel qu'il avait reçu à son bureau. C'est même Ashley qui avait répondue. Ça devait être Bonnie cette fameuse journaliste. Il se dit qu'à son retour il aurait une petite discussion avec elle.

-Je suis contente qu'il ait fait. Ils vont bien ?

-De qui tu parles ?

-De Stephan Lexie ! dit Bonnie.

-Ils vont bien. Ils seront contents d'apprendre ton réveil.

-J'aurais tant aimé qu'ils soient là dit-elle un peu triste.

-tu sais que je ne suis pas venu seul. Ils m'ont forcés à les emmenées avec leurs copains et copines respectifs.

-Tu sais s'ils vont venir aujourd'hui ?

-peut-être c'est une surprise dit Damon. Parlons d'autre chose de plus intéressant.

-Comme du bébé ? dit-elle souriant.

-Non, je pensais plutôt de la petite boîte que je t'ai donnée.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh.

-Quoi ?

-Non, juste que je voulais parler du bébé avec toi. Je sais que c'est bête mais j'ai besoin d'en parler avec toi pour ça soit concrets.

-Tu sais que le fait d'être enceinte au point d'exploser….c'est du concret

-Damon soit un peu sérieux ! C'est de notre bébé ton tu parles

-Bien, parlons en…..si tu veux savoir s'il va bien, je peux te le dire. Notre bébé va être bien. Il grand et grossis de jour en jour. Il nous a fait des petites frayeurs mais rien d'alarmant. Les médecins disent que c'est un battant tout comme sa maman.

-Tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? dit Bonnie.

-J'ai préféré attendre que tu te réveilles et le découvrir ensemble, mais si toi tu veux savoir ?

-Non, c'est mieux ainsi. On aura la surprise à l'accouchement. Et en parlant de ça, j'ai pensé à des prénoms.

-Lesquelles dit Damon tout oui pour entendre les noms de Bonnie.

-J'ai pensée à Damie Giuseppe Drue Salvatore Bennett si c'est un garçon et pour une fille ça sera Lana Abby Salvatore Bennett.

En entends ses noms Damon sourit : j'aime beaucoup, je suis preneur pour notre fille Lana et Abby pour leur grand-mère bien vue. Mais pour notre fils Damie je ne sais pas où tu as pêché ce nom ! il est horrible! dit-il en faisant une tête bizarre.

-J'ai été simplement créatif, c'est la contraction de nos deux prénoms et je trouve sa mignon.

-Oui pour un surnom.

-Moi j'aime bien et on le garde.

-Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dit-il outré et amusé en même temps.

-Tu t'y habitueras à force de toute façon ! C'est adjugé on garde ses prénoms dit-elle toute joyeuse.

-Très bien je capitule maintenant si on revenait à nous…..à notre future dit-il sérieux. As-tu regardé à l'intérieur de la boîte.

-Oui bien sure et j'aime beaucoup.

Tu sais quand je l'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite pensée à la fois où tu me l'avais montrée pour la première fois. Tu m'avais dit que ta mère te l'avais donné pour que tu l'as donne à celle que tu voudrais fonder une famille à la femme de ta vie. En repensant à ça dit-elle en souriant, je n'avais qu'une envie et que tu sois là à mes cotés pour t'embrasser et que tu me fasses enfin ta demande.

-Et tu aurais répondue quoi ?

Elle s'approcha de Damon et lui dit tout proche de ses lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux : Fais ta demande et je te donnerai ma réponse.

Damon déglutie….il ne savait pas comment si prendre. Il ne savait pas s'il ne devait pas demander l'autorisation au père de Bonnie. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas de très bon rapport. Ça n'aillait pas arranger les choses.

Il laissa un silence puis allait dire quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et laissa apparaître le père de Bonnie.

-c'est vrai tu es réveillé dit-il heureux de voir enfin les yeux de sa fille.

Damon se leva et dit : je vais vous laissé.

-Non, pourquoi, on n'a pas fini dit Bonnie.

-On a le temps dit-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

-D'accord dit-elle en capitulant. Tu reviens après.

-je ne suis jamais très loin dit-il en franchissant la porte.

-Bon débarras dit le père.

-PAPA dit Bonnie outré. Respecte-le, il est mon fiancé et le père de mon enfant. Je compte bien finir mes jours avec lui alors essaye de le tolérer.

-C'est ce que je fais pendant ses deux mois. Mais, parlons d'autre chose. Comment te sens-tu ?

…..

-Bonnie réponds moi ?

-D'accord dis-moi ce que tu as à me reproché.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui reproche, mais donne lui une chance. Je ne le quitterai pas pour une quelconque raison. Fait-en une raison. Tu n'étais pas présent durant ses dix dernières années, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire qui je dois fréquenter.

-je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi ni pour te faire des reproches. Je suis ici pour te voir et prendre soin de toi. Je sais que j'ai fais pas mal d'erreur en prenant pas plus de temps à te comprendre à discuter. Et ce qui sait passer m'a fait comprendre que tu n'es pas éternelle. Tu es autant mortelle que ta chère mère. J'aurais due me rendre compte de tous ça et j'ai manqué beaucoup de chose dans le passé. Je ne souhaite pas ne que ça continue dit-il en lui prenant la main. Durant ses deux mois, je ne t'ai pas quitté et je continuerai. Je serai plus présent que ça te plaise ou non. Tu es ma fille ma chair de ma chair. Tu es ce qui me reste de la femme que j'ai tant aimé. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue si tu n'étais plus de ce monde. Je ferais tout pour te protéger Bonnie et si c'est de ce Damon, je le ferai car c'est mon rôle.

-je t'ai donné tellement d'occasion de tenir ce rôle mais tu ne l'as jamais saisi. Et maintenant il est bien trop tard. Je me suis faite toute seule. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi…..en tout cas pas comme j'avais besoin avant.

-il n'est jamais trop tard Bonnie

-Si ça l'est pour moi…je sais que je n'ai pas été facile mais ce que tu as fait pour moi m'a aidé à au moins une chose…Damon. J'ai enfin trouvée l'homme de ma vie à grandir a être autonome à faire mes propres erreurs. Tu as fait des choix qui m'ont tant blessé mais aussi endurcit et ça c'est Damon qu'il me la fait comprendre Mon voyage en Italie m'a vraiment fait du bien. je vois les choses sur un nouvel angle et je sais maintenant que maintenant que tu m'aimes à ta façon que tous ce que tu as fait c'est pour mon bien….tu ne voulais que ça. Et je dois t'avouée que j'ai du mal à le croire. C'est l'homme que tu ne veux pas voir dans ma vie qui me l'a fait comprendre alors qu'il ne te connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve.

-Peut-être mais je ne lui fait pas confiance. Il ne t'apportera que souffrance. Comment veux-tu entretenir une relation si toi tu vis ici et lui en Italie.

-On trouvera une solution. Je sais que l'on trouvera une : on s'aime ça ne peut-être autrement. Si je dois partir en Italie j'irai.

-Il en est hors de question !dit-il en se levant de la chaise dans laquelle il était assis. Tu es encore mineur. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir tant que je serai vivant.

-tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner.

-Si je suis ton père et tu vas enfin m'écouter. A partir de maintenant, je resterai à Mystic Falls. Tu obéiras à mes règles. Tu as compris : tu verras ce vaurien quand je te l'aurais autorisé.

Tant que ce Damon ne sera pas à mes yeux dignes de toi tu ne fréquenteras pas. Je sais c'est quoi être jeune. D'avoir c'est premier émois, mais c'est loin d'être le grand amour.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi….de ce que je peux ressentir pour lui et ce que lui peut ressentir pour moi dit-elle en criant. On sait que notre amour est pure fort intense et durable. On a tout fait pour y résister mais rien n'a faire. On est attirer l'un par l'autre. Tous ce que tu feras c'est de décupler nos sentiments de les rendre plus fort qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Fait….mais tu ne pourras jamais contrôler nos sentiments et je ne vais jamais te pardonner.

-je ne veux pas que tu ne l'aimes plus mais que tu ouvres les yeux. Ce n'est pas le seul homme sur terre.

-Mais c'est lui que je veux…rien que lui

-Alors qu'il prouve qu'il est digne d'être avec ma fille. Et je peux te dire qu'il est loin de l'être.

-Il te le prouvera…..je le sais car on est fait pour être ensemble je le sens là dit-elle en touchant son cœur.

-j'espère que ce petit coeur ne souffrira pas trop. Je sais c'est quoi d'avoir leur cœur brisé dit-il en se levant puis parti. Il se rétracta, j'avais oublié tu sortiras d'ici une semaine. Je viendrai te chercher pour te ramener à la maison d'ici là profite d'être avec lui parce que tu le verras pas beaucoup dit-il après il parti.

Bonnie fondit en larme….elle pleurait de rage et de tristesse. Comment son père pouvait-il lui faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit…..il devait y avoir une solution. Si elle pouvait échapper de l'emprise de son père elle le ferait.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Merci pour vos commentaires. j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. l'inspiration commence à me manquer pour écrire la suite donc je vais arrêter la fic d'ici deux chapitres je ne veux pas que ça se ressente dans mes écrits. je ne bâclerais pas la fin. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. d'ici là je vous souhaite bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 9**

A ce même moment Caroline et Tyler rentrait dans la chambre de Bonnie et découvrit une Bonnie en larme. Caroline ne supportant pas de voir les larmes couler sur les joues de sa meilleure amie, elle se précipita à ces côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas….c'est si mal passé avec Damon

-Non…c'est mon père. Il n'a pas confiance en Damon. Il le pense indigne de moi.

-Tu devrais le comprendre dit Tyler. Si j'avais une fille t-elle que toi, je me méfierai de lui. Et n'oublie pas qu'il n'était pas là durant les six premiers mois de ta grossesse.

-Damon n'était pas au courant !

-Je ne parle pas de ta grossesse mais le fait est qu'il n'était pas présent à tes côtés. C'est normal que ton père se méfit de lui. Il ne va pas te laisser dans les bras de n'importe qui. Il veut ton bien….rien de plus. Laisse-lui le temps d'apprécier Damon comme Caroline et moi l'avons fait. Laisse Damon faire ses preuves auprès de ton père. Tu n'as rien à perdre. Si ton père ne l'aime pas bah grand bien lui fasse. Ça ne va pas t'empêcher d'être avec lui. Cette décision t-appartient.

-Mon choix est déjà fait….je choisirai toujours Damon

-attends d'abord que les choses s'apaise entre Damon et ton père et après tu verras.

-Mais, il n'y a rien à attendre. Mes sentiments envers Damon ne vont pas diminuer.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça….Caroline repris : la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que l'on a qu'un père et des copains on peut en avoir à la pelle. Je sais que tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur et que c'est la personne que tu as tant attendue mais vaut-il la peine que tu renies ton père.

-Tu sais pour renier son père il faut avoir une relation avec lui et le mien et moi nous en avons aucune. Je suis prête à tout pour Damon.

-Tu n'auras pas à faire ça Bonnie dit Damon en entrant dans la chambre.

-Tu nous as écouté dit Tyler un peu gêné

-Ouais…vous pouvez nous laisser.

-Bien sure dit Caroline. On se voit tout à l'heure. J'ai des choses à te dire dit Caroline

-Ok dit Bonnie.

Damon attendit qu'ils partent pour parler avec Bonnie.

-Damon

-Non écoute moi….tu ne vas renier personne pour moi et surtout pas ton père. Je sais c'est quoi de perdre ses parents et je ne veux pas que tu ruines ta relation avec ton père pour moi. Il est le seul parent qui te reste. Essaye de faire des efforts pour moi pour notre enfant et surtout pour toi. Je sais que tu l'aimes et ça même si tu ne le montre pas. Tu ne serais pas autant touché si son avis quel qu'il soit ne comptait pas pour toi. Moi de mon côté, je ferai tout pour qu'il voit que je tiens à toi…..je veux qu'il voit en moi la personne qui réussira à te combler de bonheur. S'il ne le voit pas ce n'est pas grave on avisera ensuite.

-On n'avisera rien…on reste ensemble dit Bonnie.

-On avisera…je n'irai pas à l'encontre de ton père Bonnie. Je ne veux pas qu'un beau jour tu te réveilles et que tu me dises que c'est de ma faute qu'entre ton père et toi c'est tendue.

-ça n'arrivera pas dit Bonnie. Il y a bien longtemps que je me suis faite à son absence.

-Mais là ça ne sera pas pareil. Tu savais qu'il allait revenir. Alors que si tu le renies, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Réfléchis-y. ils nous restent quelque jours pour être ensemble alors profitons en et arrêtons de parler de chose si sérieuse. Je propose de faire ça dit-il en l'embrassant mais Bonnie ne voulait pas.

-Rien y personne ne me sépara de toi Damon dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les joues de son partenaire. Est-ce que tu comprends ça dit-elle en colère. La seule pensée que tu mettras fin à notre relation pour faire plaisir à mon père me fait peur. Tu me fais douter de nous et je n'aime pas ça. On n'a pas besoin de l'approbation de mon père.

-Peut-être toi non mais moi oui…... Je veux juste qu'il bénisse notre mariage de la même façon que j'aurai aimé que ma mère le fasse. Toi tu en as besoin….si on se mari tout les deux, il y aura toujours un manque dans ta vie et ça sera lui. Faisons bien les choses. Quitte à prendre du temps mais on le fera.

-Ok…..mais s'il ne veut pas. Je pars d'ici avec toi et le bébé. On ira là où notre histoire à débuté.

-On verra dit-il en l'embrassant. Il savait que ce qu'il avait dit à Bonnie n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Il s'en foutait de ce que le père de Bonnie pensait. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ils prendraient Bonnie avec lui et partirais pour être heureux mais c'était agir comme un égoïste. Mais avec cette femme il ne pouvait pas. Il devait prendre les bonnes décisions. Il ne souhaite pas voir dans les yeux marron vert de Bonnie de la rancœur envers lui. S'il devait s'effacer, il le ferait.

Quelque jour s'étaient écoulées. Bonnie était en bonne santé et elle avait même eu une échographie en présence de Damon pour contrôler l'état de santé du bébé. Elle en était heureuse. C'était le deuxième moment le plus magique qu'elle est eue avec lui. Le premier se fut lors de leur première fois. Et ce moment elle ne l'oubliera jamais et pas que celui-ci tout les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Ses mois de vacances passés à ces côtés étaient les plus beaux de sa vie. Ils l'ont déstabilisé. Tellement qu'elle pense désormais autrement et elle n'est plus la même. Maintenant elle était la vraie Bonnie. Elle se connaissait beaucoup mieux. Et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle voulait répondait au doux nom de Damon. En cet instant lorsqu'elle quitta hôpital en chaise roulante poussé par son père, elle savait quoiqu'il se passe, elle finira avec lui et son père ne pourra l'en empêchée.

Le trajet vers la maison se fit dans le silence complet. Cela ne dérangeait pas Bonnie mais son père oui. Il ne supportait pas cette distance entre elle et lui. Avant, il arrivait à s'en accommoder mais plus maintenant. Il la regarda furtivement pendant qu'il attendait au feu rouge puis recommença à roulé et prit la parole.

-Ta grand-mère va passer quelque jour avec nous. Elle viendra dans deux jours, elle voudrait t'apprendre quelque truc avant l'accouchement.

-Tu lui en as parlé dit Bonnie en regardant enfin son père dans les yeux.

-Elle est ma mère et ta grand-mère. Elle a le droit de savoir que je vais devenir grand-père. Elle ne te fera aucune réflexion si c'est ce que tu as peur. Elle m'a eu très jeune, elle sait ce que tu vas vivre. Elle veut seulement t'apporter l'aide qu'elle aurait aimé avoir rien de plus. Tu sais très bien qu'elle t'adore.

-Elle m'aime dit-elle en rigolant. Elle a une drole de façon de me le prouver. Elle n'a jamais été là quand maman était mourante et même après.

-c'est moi qui a refusé son aide. Je voulais me prouver que je pouvais y arrivée sans l'aide de personne.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu en as besoin.

-Elle ne vient pas pour moi mais pour toi. Tu n'as plus ta mère pour te montrer toute ses choses. J'aimerai le faire mais tu refuseras mon aide. Ma mère t'aidera, et je sais que d'elle tu en accepteras.

Bonnie regarda attentivement son père et réalisa qu'il était réellement inquiet pour elle. Et cette constatation lui fit perdre ses moyens. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ne pu prononcer que ses quelques phrases :

-J'ai tellement attendue ça ! dit-elle en montrant tout et rien à la fois. Que tu t'occupes de moi…que tu t'inquiètes que je ne sais comment réagir. C'est si soudain et bizarre. Je n'attendais plus et je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup d'essayer d'avoir une relation avec toi.

-je ne te force à rien Bonnie. Reste-t-elle que tu es. J'ai l'impression que tu aimes la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves

Après ces quelques mots prononcés le chemin vers la maison se fit dans le silence des plus totales. Une heure puis deux suivirent après son retour à la maison. Elle commençait réellement à s'ennuyer, la présence de Damon lui manquait et celle de Caroline aussi. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas les appeler sur ordre de son paternelle. Il voulait qu'elle reste au calme jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa mère. Ça allait être dure de rester seule avec lui dans cette si petite maison. La promiscuité avec son paternelle, elle n'en voulait pas. Elle était bien trop énervée pour avoir une quelconque discussion avec ce dernier. Elle savait que si elle faisait un effort envers lui, il la ferait abonder dans son sens. Il avait ce pouvoir qui pouvait le rendre si persuasive même si au début vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec lui. Et elle avait très peur de ça. Elle ne veut pas lui donner raison. Donc, elle ne ferait aucun effort même si elle avait promis à Damon.

En repensant à lui, elle souffla. Ce n'était pas un souffle de soulagement mais un souffle de résignation. Le mot résignation était peut-être un peu fort mais elle devait accepter que d'être avec l'homme de sa vie allait prendre beaucoup plus de temps que prévue se dit-elle

Toujours allongée sur le lit de sa chambre, Bonnie commença avoir faim. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle se laisserai mourir de faim. Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus toute seule. Elle devait manger pour que son bébé naisse en bonne santé. C'est avec un geste lent qu'elle se redressa de son lit. Elle méta un pied après l'autre sur le sol ensuite, elle se leva avec énormément de difficulté.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva à la cuisine. Son père se trouvait dans la pièce à côté entrain de lire un dossier. Elle savait très bien qu'il jetait un œil sur elle de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Elle réussit comme une grande à faire son goûté sans l'aide de personne. Et elle en était contente car elle ne voulait aucune d'aide. Pas seulement de son père mais de tout le monde, c'est assez jouissif de savoir que l'on est capable dans les pires moments d'être indépendant. Mais il faut dire qu'avec Damon l'indépendance est très dure. Elle était accro à lui, il était son héroïne, elle avait constamment besoin de lui à ses côtés. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, il faudra qu'elle fasse sans lui et dieu c'est que sa va être long une vraie torture.

-Une vraie torture prononça-t-il

-Hein….de quoi tu parles Damon dit Alaric assis dans un bar appeler le mystic grill

-Laisse tomber. Je pensais à haute voix dit-il en buvant le fond de whisky.

-Pas de ça avec moi…ton monde à toujours tournée autour d'une fille. Je te connais par cœur. Et là je sais que tu penses à une jolie métisse aux yeux verts.

-C'est yeux sont marron vert crétin dit-il avant de faire signe au barman de lui mettre un deuxième verre.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu pour la journée.

-le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne penser à rien est ceci dit-il en montrant le verre qu'on a gentiment posé devant lui.

-Et ça ne te réussit pas et tu le sais

-Je gère….va faire ton grand frère ailleurs dit-il avant de boire un coup sec son verre puis se leva pour sortir du bar.

-Où vas-tu Damon !

-j'ai besoin juste de prendre l'air pas besoin d'avoir un chaperon pour ça. Vas faire mumuse avec la belle infirmière au lieu de te mêler de mes affaires dit-il en continuant son chemin sans se retourner pour regarder Alaric.

Alaric ne s'étonnait plus des réactions de Damon. Mais cette s'était différent cette fois ci, le Damon d'avant n'était plus là. Il en voyait un autre. Celui-ci est moins dure, plus sensible plus soucieux des autres. En gros le Damon de l'époque de Sage mais en puissance dix. Un sentiment d'inquiétude montait en lui. Il voulait le protéger mais Damon n'en voulait pas. Il avait besoin seulement de l'aide de sa dulcinée donc, il ne cherchait pas à courir après lui. Il se contenta seulement de payer pour les verres et se dirigea vers l'hôtel.

A un kilomètre plus loin, se trouvait Damon qui s'était arrêté pour téléphoner dans une cabine téléphonique. Il appela Caroline.

-Caroline FORDES,

-C'est Damon

-Ah Damon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-L'adresse de Bonnie

-ça ne sert à rien…..son père va t'empêcher de la voir

-Qui te dit que je vais passer par la porte d'entrée.

-ce n'est pas une bonne idée en plus tu ne sais pas où se trouve sa chambre.

-tu vas me le dire.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, je te le dirai. Tout ça va se finir mal et tous ce que tu vas récolter est une Bonnie à l'hôpital.

-Je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Je veux juste la voir rien de plus

-tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…dessaoule et rappel moi plus tard dit-elle avant de raccrocher mais Damon la supplia encore une fois.

-Bon ok…elle habite au 600 boulevard Harley Stone et sa chambre se trouve au deuxième étage. Tu pourras grimper sur l'arbre de son jardin pour arrivée jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Fais attention à toi et ne fais rien de stupide avec elle. Je te tiendrai responsable si lui arrivait quelque chose.

-Merci dit-il en raccrochant. Il partit rapidement et aila un taxi puis vingt-minutes plus tard Damon se retrouvait dans le jardin de Bonnie.

Au même moment Stephan marchait seul dans la rue. Il pensait à pas mal de chose. Mais la principale de ses préoccupations portait un nom qu'il avait du mal à oublier. Sa confrontation avec cette dernière la veille ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il s'était sentit revivre malgré toute la souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligé. Il souffla un bon coup puis releva la tête s'arrêta lorsque son regard se porta sur l'objet de ses tourments. D'un seul coup, il se retrouva propulser à la veille

Flash-back

Stephan se trouvait à l'hôpital, il venait juste de voir Bonnie. Il était heureux d'avoir un peu discuté avec elle et ainsi prendre la température des événements car, il avait eu peur pour elle mais sur tout pour son frère. Il voulait s'assurer que rien n'avait changé pour Bonnie. Il savait que si Bonnie quittait un jour Damon, ce dernier deviendrait une véritable épave et rien n'aurait pu le sauver. Maintenant il en était sur que rien n'allait être différent et il était rassuré. Stephan pouvait donc quitté l'hôpital le cœur léger. Mais en marchant en direction de la sortie il bouscula sans faire exprès une femme qui n'était pas une inconnue pour Stephan. La seule vue de cette femme Stephan perdit la parole. Il due même reculer pour prendre ses distances. La voir aujourd'hui, même demain, ou dans un mois était beaucoup trop tôt. Il se rendit compte si brusquement que ses sentiments pour elle n'était pas mort mais juste enfouit. Qu'il s'était approfondit malgré la distance des yeux et du cœur. Qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout pardonné. Une rage immense s'empara de lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ses yeux marron sur lui. Elle n'était pas digne de lui de son amour. Trop de chose le tourmentait, il devait partir sinon il risquerait de dire des choses assez blessantes. Il se retourna mais une main le retint. En sentant cette main si douce, il se retourna sans la regarder. Il pouvait regarder que la main posée sur son bras.

Une seconde puis deux puis trois s'écoula pour qu'enfin, il fasse un geste. Il retira brusquement son bras, recula de quelque pas toujours dans le silence. Un silence qui fut très salvateur pour Stephan et une torture pour Elena. Si dure que ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes, ses lèvres tremblaient en prononçant ses quelques mots :

-Stephan…on peut se parler…..

…..

Elle renifla puis continua : je suis contente de te voir. Tu m'as énormément manquée. Je regrette d'être partie même si j'ai pu faire le vide me retrouvée. Il me manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un dit-elle en se rapprochant de Stephan. Elle avança sa main vers le visage de Stephan pour la poser sur sa joue mais il la dévia. Et pour la première fois de la journée, il la regarde.

Le regard de Stephan fit du mal à Elena car les yeux qu'elle aimait tant croisées étaient chargés de haine de reproche de rancœur. C'était dur à soutenir, un tel regard qui frôlait les ténèbres. Un trop plein d'émotion la submergea. Elle ne pouvait que l'évacuer en pleurant à chaude larmes.

-je sais que je suis la dernière personne avec qui tu as envie de voir et même de discutée mais tu me manques cruellement. Je ne te mérite pas et j'en ai conscience mais mon âme mon corps mon cœur ont besoin de toi. Sans toi, je suis rien et ça je me suis rendue compte trop tard.

-Tu l'as si bien dit…il est trop tard pour nous et aussi pour une quelconque amitié dit-il en partant.

-Attend…..si aujourd'hui c'est mes derniers instant avec toi fait moi une seule faveur….prenons un verre discutons

-J'ai rien à t'accorder. Vas te trouver un autre pigeon

-en souvenir de nous

-il n'y a jamais eu de nous Elena. Toi et moi sa n'a jamais existé. Il y a toujours eu dans mes souvenirs une tiers personne. Et la seule idée de repensée à cette époque me donne envie de mourir. Tu ne sais pas quel point tu me fais et tu m'as souffrir. Cette seule raison me donne le droit ne plus rien vouloir de toi

-si, je te fais souffrir encore ça veut dire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir que tu m'aimes

-Peut-être, mais mon cœur ne décide plus.

- Donne-moi une chance.

-Tu l'as eu ta chance et tu es partie comme une voleuse. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie. Tu es instable sentimentalement, je n'ai plus le temps de creuser pour toi.

-Tu n'auras plus à le faire dit-elle en se plaquant sur Stephan. Je sais qui je veux….qui je suis. Je te veux toi Stephan Salvatore ça toujours été toi. J'ai seulement eu peur de la tournure de notre relation qui devenait trop sérieuse. Je voulais seulement vivre m'amusée et Damon me donnait ça.

-ça ne change rien. Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie dans ma famille. Barre –toi Elena.

-Ne dis pas ça lorsque ton corps me cris le contraire dit-elle en se rapprochant des lèvres de Stephan. Ce dernier n'eu pas le temps de se reculer qu'Elena appas ses lèvres dans un baisée passionnelle. Tout s'enchainait assez vite….ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la salle de repos des infirmières où, ils succombaient à leur passion. De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait une Rebecca triste. Elle avait assisté à tout : leur joute verbale, leur baissé et enfin à ça….leurs ébats bestiale.

**Fin du flash back**

Il ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir si facilement succombé à Elena par égard à Becca et la souffrance qu'il a ressentie à cause d'elle. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement il était physiquement attiré par elle. Il était stupide….stupide d'être encore fou amoureux d'elle. De n'avoir pas su l'oublié. Elle faisait partie de lui tout comme Bonnie faisait partie de Damon. Il était fait pour elle. Personne pouvait le combler le satisfaire comme Elena. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, la repousser. Ils devaient finir ensemble malgré que rien ne soit comme avant. Il lui faudra du temps pour tout lui pardonner voir oublier tous ce qui s'est passé. Il ne lui rendra pas la vie facile loin de là. Il la fera douter comme elle l'a fait. Sa prendra du temps oui du temps se disait-il en marchant en direction de son hôtel. Il ne voulait pas voir Elena maintenant. Il avait des choses à régler avant. Il fallait qu'il parle à Rebecca, elle ne méritait pas ça. Mais ne dit-on pas que le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Il faut qu'il le fasse même s'il allait faire souffrir une fille qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup. Une fille…..une fille qui avait réussit à lui faire quelque peu oublier à la femme de sa vie.

De retour dans le jardin de Bonnie, Damon essayait temps bien que mal à grimper pour atteindre la fenêtre de la chambre à Bonnie. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il ne vit aucune trace de Bonnie. Sa chambre n'était pas éclairée et heureusement pour lui sa fenêtre était ouverte. Il se faufila facilement dans la chambre et attendit patiemment sur la banquette. Dix vingt puis quarante-cinq minutes plus tard Bonnie n'était toujours pas arrivée et Damon s'était endormi.

Pendant, ce temps Bonnie était entrain de manger dans la cuisine dans un calme olympien. Enfin jusqu'à ce son père fit son apparition. Bonnie sentit une tension qui était presque palpable qui l'a faisait se sentir à l'étroit même oppressée. Elle commençait à suffoquer et son père vit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. il s'approcha d'elle doucement mit sa main sur son dos mais Bonnie le repoussa et partie directement dans sa chambre. Arrivée, elle claqua la porte de sa chambre s'effondra en ayant le souffle court la paume des mains moites le cœur irrégulier la vue qui se brouille. Elle était si angoisser, qu'elle ne vit pas Damon endormis sur sa banquette. Elle prit une vingtaine de minute pour se calmer puis elle se leva alluma la lumière se dirigea par la suite vers sa salle de bain pour se laver le visage. D'un pas lent elle réussit à s'installer sur son lit mais une chose l'empêcha de se coucher. Elle se retourna et vit que deux bouquins étaient derrière elle ce qui l'a fit souffler. Il lui fallut d'à peine une seconde pour se lever à nouveau et déposer ses bouquins sur la commode près de la fenêtre. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Elle sursauta dans un premier temps mit sa main sur la joue de Damon pour voir s'il était bien réel. Et il était bien là. Elle en profita pour déposer un minuscule baiser sur ses lèvres tout en passant sa main dans la chevelure foncée de Damon. Ce dernier commença à se réveiller et retourna timidement le baisé. C'est lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux que leur échange se fit beaucoup plus tendre et passionné. Bonnie due y mettre fin car elle avait plus de souffle :

-Tu…..pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Pour toi dit Damon en parcourant de son pouce les traits fin de Bonnie

-Tu n'aurais pas due dit-elle en se levant. Imagine que mon père vienne ici, qu'il te trouve. Il pourrait…

-Il pourrait quoi Bonnie. Il ne va rien me faire. Il ne touchera pas un seul de mes cheveux. Je ne le permettrais pas. En tout cas pas devant toi.

-je sais de quoi, il est capable. Je l'ai déjà vue se battre…il est fort Damon. Tu devrais partir

-Non, je n'irais nulle part sans avoir eu un moment avec toi. Je ne peux plus de cette situation alors qu'elle vient juste de commencer.

-Rappelle-toi de ce que tu m'as dis. Il faut prendre notre mal en patience.

-c'est plus facile de le dire que de le faire dit-il avant d'avoir enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Bonnie. Accorde-moi deux heure et après je m'en irais. Je veux seulement être avec toi. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer sans être à tes côtés.

-Moi aussi…..moi aussi mais…

Damon l'interrompit en l'embrassant. Il recula jusqu'au lit pour s'asseoir puis s'allonger. Il prit sa main pour la faire comprendre de venir le rejoindre. Et ce qu'elle fit, elle le rejoint tout en regardant que les lèvres à Damon

-Tu m'as manqué dit-elle entre deux baisés. Je ne veux plus être loin de toi. Emmène-moi loin dit-elle en relevant les yeux pour regarder les yeux bleus de Damon.

-Je te promets Bonnie….on s'en ira ensemble. Je ne sais pas quand. Mais je t'emmènerai loin d'ici. Pour l'instant laisse moi t'emmener dans d'autre contré lointaine dit-il en se levant un peu et appas ses lèvres goulument sans tendresse au premier abord. Le baiser se fit de plus s'en plus tendre au fur et à mesure que leurs vêtements jonchaient le sol. Les respirations se firent saccadées mais leur mains étaient très aventureuse. Damon s'attarda sur le ventre rond de Bonnie ainsi que sur ses seins. C'était la première fois pour lui de le faire avec une femme enceinte. Il avait peur de faire mal au bébé et à Bonnie. Tous ses gestes étaient faits avec mille précautions. Il lui fit l'amour avec une telle tendresse qu'ils crurent défaillir tous les deux. Ils n'avaient jamais ressentis ça. Jamais s'avait été aussi bon. Et ce qui était si génial entre eux, chaque fois était comme leur première fois. Il se redécouvrait infiniment c'est pour cette raison que leur amour ne fanera jamais.

A son réveille Damon découvrit Bonnie toujours blotti contre lui paisiblement endormie. Il sourit mais de courte durée. Il entendit des pas venir vers la porte de la chambre de Bonnie. Il ne perdit pas quatre seconde pour se lever récupérer toutes ses affaires et aller dans la salle de bains dans laquelle il se rhabilla et partit non sans laisser un mot à Bonnie pour lui dire qu'il serait de retour pour la prendre avec lui.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos commentaires voici le dernier chapitre. il ne restera que l'épilogue à écrire et à lire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que la fin qu'en trouve ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérance. Bonne lecture et faites pleuvoir les com **

**Chapitre 10**

Mais, il ne s'était jamais manifesté et Bonnie commençait à s'inquiété. Ni Caroline, Stephan et Alaric ne l'avait vu ce dernier mois. Elle commençait à perdre espoir et à croire aux dires de son père. Damon n'était peut-être pas fait pour elle. Rien qu'en y pensant son cœur se contractait de douleur. Cette douleur se faisait de plus en plus vivace au fur et à mesure que le jour de l'accouchement approchait. D'ailleurs, le gynécologue l'avait planifié car elle devenait de plus en plus faible. Pour la sécurité de Bonnie et du bébé, il devait abréger la grossesse.

Et deux semaines plus tard Bonnie mit au monde un petit garçon qui répondait au nom de Damie Guiseppe Drue Bennett Salvatore. Il pesait à sa naissance 2kg900 et mesurait 50cm

Les premiers jours furent très dures et heureusement que sa grand-mère était restée. Elle n'aurait pas pu gérer. Elle était fatiguée, les nuits blanches se succédaient aussi vite que les couches et la tété. Elle aurait aimée que Damon soit là, qui lui dise qu'il aimait qu'il l'aide à s'occuper de Damie. Mais, il n'était pas là et semblait pas vouloir revenir. Bonnie le pensait de plus en plus. Il avait abandonné

-Il m'a abandonné Caro

-Ne dit pas ça Bonbon dit Caroline en s'asseyant à ses côtés puis replaça une des mèches de Bonnie. Il avait peut-être des choses urgentes à régler en Italie.

-Il aurait pu me prévenir. Il est parti il y a plus d'un mois et demie Caroline. Je ne devrais plus me faire d'illusion. Damon ne m'aimait pas autant que je pensais. Il s'est jouer de moi ma fait croire qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aime. Comment il a réussis à feindre toutes ses émotions qui m'avaient l'air si vrai. Je suis vraiment une imbécile.

-Tu ne l'es pas. Si tu as ressentit tout ça c'est que cette amour était bien réel. Il y a une explication. Crois-moi Damon t'aime vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

-alors pourquoi, j'ai l'impression tout au fond de moi depuis quelque temps qu'il n'est pas prêt à me revenir. Là au fond de mon cœur je sais qu'il ne souhaite pas me revoir.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi renonces-tu ?

-Quand, il n'y a plus d'espoir on ne peut faire autrement. Et puis après tous ce qu'il m'a dits, je pense qu'il m'a quitté à cause de mon père. Il pense qu'il est mieux d'arrêter la relation car mon père n'est pas d'accord.

-Alors parles s'en avec ton père retrouve Damon. Mais tout à plat avec eux.

-Je suis fatiguée Caroline…..tout m'épuise. J'ai juste besoin de mettre toute ma concentration sur mon fils. Je n'ai pas le droit de me disperser, il a le droit d'avoir toute mon attention alors que mon père et Damon non. Je n'ai pas envie de leur parler.

-Mais Bonnie….

-Non, Caro….Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir et rien que d'en parler mon cœur me fait mal. Je n'en peux plus de ressentir cette douleur. Tous les jours, j'essaye de ne pas croiser mon père pour ne pas l'étriper. La situation avec lui est déjà assez compliquer pour que je me dispute avec lui. Et Quant à Damon. Je ne sais pas quoi en pensée. Une seconde je pense qu'il va revenir qu'il m'aime et l'autre seconde j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a définitivement laissé tomber car il n'avait pas le courage et de patience d'affronter mon père. Et puis combien de fois dans la journée je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de prendre le premier avion pour retrouver Damon pour l'embrasser et lui demander des explications. Dans ses moments là je me raisonne et me dis que je ne suis plus toute seule. J'ai un fils et il faut que je pense à lui avant tout. Tu comprends ça Caroline ?

-Je comprends…..mais promets moi de ne pas baisser les bras. Ne renonce pas à l'amour de ta vie Bonnie. Promets moi que dès que tu le peux fonce ne te pose pas de question.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que l'on pouvait avoir plein de mec mais qu'un seul père dit elle pour ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet qui était beaucoup trop sensible

-Promets le moi Bonnie dit Caroline

-On verra Caro, je ne te promets rien.

De l'autre côté en Italie Damon se trouvait dans la villa en compagnie de Zack.

- Où pars-tu ?

-partout sauf à Mystic-falls

-Tu as une femme et un enfant qui t'attendent là-bas Damon

-Oui et alors. Tout ça ne me concerne plus dit-il en bouclant ses valises.

-comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille. Bonnie et ton enfant sont une partie de toi que tu veuilles ou non. Soit un homme et va retrouver ta famille !

-Je sais ce que je fais. Ils sont bien mieux sans moi.

-Un enfant est toujours mieux lorsqu'il a ses deux parents et Bonnie t'aimes et tu l'aimes donc tes excuse c'est du bidon Trouve s'en une autre que ça Damon

…

-Ah je vois tu as la trouille. Le fait d'être père te fait peur. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin….ton père doit se retourné dans sa tombe en te voyant agir de la sorte.

-tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles

-alors dit le moi

-tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Ça ne concerne que moi dit-il en prenant sa valise et fit quelque pas vers la sortie mais se retourna. Je suis désolé, c'est ma décision et je ne suis pas prêt à revenir dessus. Si tu l'as voit dit lui que mes sentiments à son égard sont mort désormais que j'ai joué d'elle que la seule femme que j'ai véritablement aimé est Sage. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié.

-Dis le lui tous seul Damon. M'embarque pas dedans dit Zack en partant vers la cuisine.

-Je n'en serais pas capable pas après ce que j'ai fais dit-il d'une voix inaudible. Les yeux de Damon étaient brillants mais absent. Son regard était partit loin aussi loin que Bonnie était. Il ne pouvait pas la retrouvée. Il lui avait promis et ne reviendrait pas sur sa promesse.

Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma promesse dit-il tout haut sans se rendre compte

-De quelle promesse tu parles dit Zack en revenant de la cuisine avec une bière

-Rien….c'est juste une promesse que j'ai fais il y a longtemps dans la précipitation je n'ai pas pris en compte des conséquences dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils puis fit quelque pas et partie de la villa sans se retourné.

Durant toute la durée de son voyage en voiture pour arrivée à l'aéroport Damon se souvint de cette journée durant laquelle il avait frôlé le froid et le chaud. La journée où il avait promis à Bonnie qu'il l'allait revenir pour la récupérer et dans la même journée il fit la promesse à un homme de s'éloigner d'elle. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier il en fit même des cauchemars. Et rien de s'en souvenir c'est comme s'il en faisait un éveillé.

Il se revoyait émerger difficilement. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur la plus belle femme qu'il lui avait donnée d'avoir. Un sourire naquit. Mais il fut très brusquement effacer car des pas qui se firent entendre derrière la porte. Il se dépêcha de sortir du lit sans réveiller Bonnie. Entra dans la salle de bain se changea en vitesse puis se précipita vers la fenêtre pour partir. Malgré sa prudence lors de la descente Damon tomba et se retrouva nez à nez avec le père de Bonnie :

-Que faite vous dans ma propriété » ?

-Je comptais partir dit Damon en se relevant et commença à s'en aller mais monsieur Bennett le retint et le poussa

-Je pense que j'ai due mal poser ma question donc je vais la reformuler : Pourquoi étiez-vous dans la chambre de ma fille ?

-très bien vous voulez savoir tout les détailles dit-il en souriant sarcastiquement qui s'arrêta au moment exacte où le poing du père de Bonnie rentra en collision avec sa joue. Damon perdit l'équilibre se retrouva de nouvelle fois au sol.

-Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas vous refaire le portrait dit-il en prenant le col de Damon.

-Vous n'en feriez rien. La dernière chose que vous souhaité est de vous mettre votre fille à dos dit-il en souriant faiblement.

-Peut-être dit-il en lâchant fortement le col de Damon. Mais, j'ai d'autre manière de pression monsieur Salvatore que de vous battre. Et je n'hésiterai pas à les utiliser pour que vous vous éloigniez définitivement de la vie de ma fille.

Damon rigola : vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Personne vous entendez me sépara d'elle.

-Je suis son père donc responsable d'elle jusqu'à sa majorité. Il n'y a rien qui m'empêche de l'éloigne de vous Salvatore. Elle peut pleurer ne plus me parler je m'en fou. Du moment qu'elle se trouve loin de vous je serai satisfait dit-il en souriant. Tout les moyens son bon pour ma fille aie la vie que je lui ai choisit et malheureusement vous en faite pas partie. J'espère que vous avez bien savouré vos derniers instant en sa compagnie parce qu'à partir de maintenant et je m'en assurais vous ne la verrez plus. J'ai été trop indulgent en vous offrant une chance de pouvoir me montrer que vous êtes digne d'elle. Je vous ai seulement demandé de la laisse tranquille un moment pour qu'elle se repose et vous dès que j'ai le dos tourné vous profitez pour escalader chez moi pour la voir et faire vos cochonneries avec elle dans ma maison dit-il en accentuant sur le ma maison. Vous n'avez aucun respect pour moi et vous voulez que je consentisse votre relation avec la seule personne que j'aime plus que ma propre vie ! Non vous ne la méritez pas et vous ne la mériterez jamais. Eloignez vous d'elle sans la contacter. Une séparation franche sans ambigüité est la meilleure chose que vous leur donner.

-je ne la laisserai pas. Elle est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.

-Et vous êtes la pire pour elle ! Vous voulez lui offrir quoi une relation à distance. Vous en Italie et elle ici. Je ne veux pas de relation précaire pour elle. Je veux qu'elle aille une vie stable avec des gens qu'ils aiment qui l'entourent. Comment vous faire comprendre que votre relation est vouée à l'échec monsieur Salvatore. Dois-je réellement utilisé la manière forte : aller à la police et vous accuser de détournement de mineur sur ma fille pour que vous éloigniez d'elle. Dois-je réellement mettre une distance grâce à la justice entre vous et ma fille et prouver devant les tribunaux que depuis qu'elle vous connaît elle n'est plus la même. Je montrais votre mauvaise influence qui à amener ma fille à être dépressif. Avant elle était libre sans attache. Elle arrivait être indépendante mais maintenant elle est tout le contraire. Une vraie épave et c'est vous qu'il l'avait rendue comme ça. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse la dépendance de l'être aimé. La déchirure est si brutale. Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle connaisse le même sort que moi donc vaut mieux que vous déguerpissez maintenant. La douleur sera moindre.

-Que je parte maintenant ou dans dix ans elle sera malheureuse comme vous. On s'aime bordel. On est fait l'un pour l'autre. En voulant que je parte vous signez son malheur et le mien par la même occasion.

- je m'en fou de votre bonheur et vous ne connaissez pas ma fille comme je l'a connais. Elle comprendra mieux après avec beaucoup de recule

- je ne suis pas si sure….et je n'ai pas envie de tester votre théorie. Trouvez un autre moyen de pression dit-il en partant.

Damon ne fit quelque pas qu'il entendait déjà le père de Bonnie pianoté sur son téléphone. Il se retourna intriguer et entendit le père de Bonnie prononcé c'est quelque mot

-je m'adresse bien à la police, j'aimerai signaler qu'un homme s'est introduit chez moi. Il a abusé de ma fille pouvez-vous venir maintenant. Je le retiens. Oui….Oui je patiente quelque minute.

-Que faites-vous dit Damon intrigué ?

-j'agis pour le bonheur de ma fille dit-il s'en le regarder. Oui monsieur, ma maison se trouve…..

-Attendez dit Damon. Je suis sure que l'on peut trouver une solution dit-il dépasser par la situation.

Le père de Bonnie le regarda et mit fin à l'appel….

Damon fut soudain sorti de ses songes par un klaxon d'une voiture pour qu'il roule un peu plus vite. Il reprit ses esprits pour ne plus repenser à ça, à elle. Il mit de la musique pour éviter de penser.

Une heure plus tard il se retrouva à l'aéroport et au même moment Bonnie était toujours chez elle mais plus en compagnie de Caroline. Elle était descendue avec Damie dans les bras pour le posé dans son transat le temps qu'elle fasse à manger. Et dommage pour elle, elle se trouva nez à nez avec son père avec qui elle n'avait plus mais vraiment plus de discussion.

-Tu comptes quand reprendre les études ?

…..

-je suis entrain de parler Bonnie dit-il en lui prenant le bras pour qu'elle arrête de faire la cuisine.

-je n'ai pas envie de te parler c'est pourtant clair.

-On vit sur le même toit alors fait des efforts.

-pourquoi j'en ferai alors que toi tu en fais aucun. Je ne te parlerai pas en point c'est tout. Je n'ai rien à dire à la personne qui est responsable de l'absence de mon fiancé.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a comprit qu'il ne t'aimait pas.

-Ne dis pas ça dit-elle en criant. Arrête de mentir si tu m'aimes papa. Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le prétends dis-moi la vérité. As-tu poussez Damon à partir. Avoue-toi la vérité en acceptant que mon bonheur est auprès de Damon. Tu ne l'aimes pas ok mais le plus important c'est mon bonheur. Je suffoque sans lui. Je ne vis plus. Je survie seulement pour Damie. Je sais pourquoi tu voulais que je sois indépendante. Tu ne voulais pas que je sois physiquement et sentimentalement dépendante de quelqu'un. Tu ne voulais pas que je devienne ce que je suis devenue aujourd'hui. Tu ne voulais pas que je sois toi mais il est trop tard laisse moi faire ma vie papa.

-Je n'ai rien a voir avec le départ de Damon. S'il est parti il l'a pris sa décision seul.

-Dis le moi en me regardant papa et là je pourrais tourner la page Damon définitivement.

Elle pris une pause et continua :Tu sais Damon m'as dit un jour que si tu ne l'acceptais pas il ferait sa révérence. Il partirait sans faire de vague et j'ai l'impression c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il a baissé les bras à cause de ta stupide idée qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi. Et je commence à croire comme toi et sa me fait peur car je perds espoir sur la seule chose qui m'a vraiment rendue heureuse. Je ne veux pas perdre Damon papa.

…..

Le père de Bonnie ne put rien dire. Il fut dérouté par la détermination de sa fille par le regard qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Ce même regard, qu'il empêchait à l'époque de mentir.

-je….je suis désolé mais c'est mieux ainsi. Réapprend à être autonome Bonnie c'est la meilleure chose qu'il puisse t'arrivée.

-Tu ne t'ais jamais demandé si j'aimais être si dépendante de lui, d'appartenir enfin à quelqu'un sans condition. J'aime être comme ça avec lui et je ne voudrais pas que ça change dit-elle en partant en haut dans sa chambre. Elle redescendit une demi-heure plus tard avec une valise en main et un manteau pour habiller Damie.

-Ou vas-tu ?

-retrouver Damon en Italie. Il est surement là-bas. Je veux avoir des explications comme toi tu ne veux pas m'en donné. Je n'arrêterai pas de croire en lui et moi tant que lui ne me prouvera pas qui ne m'aime plus.

-Si tu franchis cette porte tu n'es plus ma fille Bonnie.

Elle le regarda sourie pris son fils et sa valise : au revoir papa.

Elle partit dehors mit Damie dans la chaise auto et la valise dans le coffre puis se retourna : tu me pardonneras papa. J'en suis sure je suis ta fille. A bientôt dit-elle avant de monter dans la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison d'Elena car Stephan se trouvait là-bas.

Elle stationna devant la maison d'Elena prit quelque minute pour s'éclaircir les idées puis, elle détacha sa ceinture sortie de la voiture. Elle contourna la voiture pour aller détacher son fils puis se dirigea à pied jusqu'à la porte. Avant de sonner elle prononça ses mots :

-Nous allons rendre une petite visite à ton oncle préféré mon petit ange.

Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et fit apparaître Elena.

-Bonnie…..que fais-tu ici ?

-Je ne suis pas venue te voir Elena. Est-ce-que Stephan est là.

-Oui, attend deux secondes. Elle laissa la porte d'entrée ouverte et partie le chercher.

-Stephan, il y a Bonnie à la porte

-Tu sais ce qu'elle veut dit Stephan en se levant précipitamment.

-Non, je ne lui ai pas demandé dit-elle en regardant son amoureux.

Stephan se contenta de la regarder puis partie pour aller devant la porte. Lorsqu'il ouvra un peu plus grand la porte, il découvrir une Bonnie plus belle que jamais avec un nourrisson dans ses bras. Il se contenta en la voyant de lui sourire et de faire un geste pour l'incité à entrer. Elle rentra dans la maison d'Elena et suivit Stephan dans le salon. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un canapé l'un en face de l'autre.

-je suis content de te revoir Bonnie et de faire enfin la connaissance de mon beau neveu dit-il en se penchant pour le voir.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente. Ça fait du bien de sortir autre que pour faire des courses. J'avais besoin de voir un visage familier et trouver Damon.

-Bonnie…si je pouvais faire quoique se soit pour t'aider je le ferai. Mais, je n'ai aucune idée où pourrait se retrouver mon frère.

-Ce n'est pas grave dit-elle triste car le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait s'envolait

-Damon t'aime, il reviendra dit-il en caressant la main de Bonnie.

-Sinon, tu racontes quoi de beau. As-tu des nouvelles de Lexie et de Rebecca ?

-Rien de très passionnant, j'essaie de reconstruire ma relation avec Elena, de lui refaire confiance, d'apprendre à vivre avec elle. Et pour ce qu'il s'agit de Lexie. Au dernière nouvelle, elle va bien toujours si amoureuse de ce Kol et Rebecca…..

-Quoi ?

-Depuis, que l'on a cassé, je n'ai plus de nouvelle. Elle était si abattue et en colère ce jour là que je pense qu'elle ne doit pas aller très bien.

-elle s'en remettra et puis ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu m'en aimes une autre. Elle te pardonnera le jour où elle aussi trouvera le bon. Elle te remerciera même. Je te le promets.

-c'est bon…bon de parler avec toi. Tu as cette faculté que Lexie n'a pas. Tu ne me juge pas mais écoute. Tu prends les bons côtés de choses. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé avec elle on s'est disputé. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi, je suis retourné dans ses bras.

-Dis-lui seulement que le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Ça ne s'explique pas car en amour il n'y a aucune règle. C'est la chose la plus dure au monde. On a du mal à le conquérir à s'en débarrasser. C'est un drôle de virus que l'on n'est pas prêt à laisser partir.

-Explique lui, venant de toi j'en suis sure qu'elle va comprendre. Tu trouveras les mots pour qu'elle accepte ma relation avec Elena.

-Pas besoin, dès qu'elle verra à qu'elle point tu es heureux et qu'Elena fait tout dans son possible pour se faire pardonner elle n'aura pas le choix. Elle sera obligée de donner son consentement et puis seul toi est maître de ta vie de ton destin. Si, elle ne voit pas qu'Elena est la bonne et bien tan pis. Elle verra bien plus tard, que son jugement était faux. C'est elle qui perd quelque chose pas toi. Laisse-lui seulement du temps.

-Je l'espère et toi ? je m'en doute que ça ne dois pas aller bien mais dis-moi en plus.

-Rien de bien folichon. Je m'occupe de l'être qui j'ai de plus précieux c'est tout. Il me donne le courage d'avancer de ne plus penser. Mais, j'ai besoin comme même de ton frère. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Il faut que j'aille le plus vite possible en Italie. Je sais que tu ne sais pas où il est mais toi enfin ta famille a un jet privé. Si tu pouvais me le prêté pour que moi et Damie allons en Italie.

-Damon, je crois à prit le jet pour repartir mais, je peux essayer d'en avoir un pour toi. Attends dix minutes, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Stephan laissa Bonnie dans le salon et Elena arriva et s'installa prêt de Bonnie. Au moment qu'Elena allait parler à Bonnie, le téléphone portable de cette dernière se mit à sonner.

-Excuse-moi dit Bonnie puis, elle le prit et vit que c'était Caroline qui l'appelait.

-Allo, Caro que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question. Pourquoi, ton père vient-il chez-moi et me demande si tu étais là. Pourquoi, il ameute toute la ville pour savoir où tu te trouve. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que des policiers affichent ta photo partout. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-j'ai agit sur un coup de tête. Je me suis disputé avec lui et puis j'ai pris mes affaires avec celles de Damie et je me suis en aller. Je vais chercher Damon. Je ne peux réellement plus de cette situation. Il me faut des réponses que mon père refuse de me donner.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seule.

-ce n'est pas la peine. C'est un voyage qu'il faut que je fasse seule. Mais merci de me le proposer tu es vraiment la meilleure Caroline. Merci d'être comme tu es, d'être mon amie.

-ce n'est pas trop difficile tu sais. Tu es quelqu'un de génial. Réfléchis-y si tu as besoin de moi, je prends le premier avion pour te rejoindre.

-je sais très bien

-Sinon, tu es où ?

- Chez Elena, la Elena de Stephan. Il vit là pour le moment. Je voulais lui poser des questions mais, il ne sait rien. Il essaye de me trouver un jet-privé.

- Tiens-moi au courant Bonbon. Je te laisse Tyler m'attend. Si je tarde trop, il va croire que je suis partie sans rien lui dire.

-Ok, je t'appelle compte sur moi bisou ma belle

-Je t'embrasse fort ma belle. J'attends ton coup de fil.

-t-inquiète il arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le crois bye

-bye.

-C'était Caroline ? Elle va bien ? dit Elena

-Elle va bien, mais comment tu l'as connait.

-ça n'a pas d'importance. Je l'a connais vite fait. Je sais qu'elle est gentille pétillante.

-c'est du Caroline tout crachée. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir.

-Je tuerai pour avoir une amitié telle que la votre. Mais en générale les filles n'aiment pas être amies avec une fille telle que moi dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Peut-être que tu ne fais pas assez d'effort ou tu ne montres tout simplement pas ton vrai toi.

-Les deux…c'est peut-être les deux. Bonnie dit elle en se rapprochant d'elle. Je sais que j'ai tout fait pour que toi Lexie vous ne m'aimé pas. Mais aujourd'hui, je ferai tous ce qui est dans mon pouvoir pour que Stephan soit heureux. Je veux le rendre heureux et je sais que si toute les deux nous arrivons à être amie ça va lui gonfler le cœur.

-Si c'est pour Steph oui mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire le premier pas. Je l'ai fait la dernière fois. C'est à ton tour. Mais là ce n'est pas le moment….je vais partir. Enfin j'espère dit-elle en jetant un œil sur son ange qui dormait paisiblement.

-vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Quoi ? dit Bonnie en relevant le regard pour croiser les yeux d'Elena

-Damon et toi, j'ai rarement vue un homme si amoureux de quelqu'un. Damon t'aime, tu es l'amour de sa vie. Ne perd pas espoir. Il y a toujours une réponse à son absence.

-Je verrais bien dit-elle en remettant toute son attention sur son fils qui commençait à s'agiter.

-Bonnie dit Stephan en arrivant. Je nous ai réserver un vol privé d'ici trois jours. Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux.

-Quand tu dis « nous », tu parles de qui exactement dit Elena.

-Bonnie mon neveu et moi, pourquoi ?

-Je comptais y aller seul Stephan dit Bonnie

-Je ne veux pas que tu y aille seule. En plus s'il n'est pas là comment tu vas faire. Il faut que je vienne. De toute façon ne discute pas. Ma décision est prise.

-Et moi, je suis quoi dans l'histoire dit Elena.

-Je ne parts que pour quelque jours. Je reviendrai.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule ici.

-Tu n'es pas seule il y a ta tante.

-ce n'est pas pareil Stephan, c'est toi dont j'ai besoin à mes cotés.

-Tu peux survivre sans moi quelque jours

-oui peut-être mais c'est la première fois que l'on sera séparer depuis que nous sommes retrouvés. J'ai peur que….dit-elle au bord des larmes

-De quoi…que sa change quelque chose entre nous.

-Je sais que notre relation est tendue

-Aie confiance en toi en nous et tout ira bien dit-il en prenant le visage d'Elena entre ses mains puis l'embrassa. Ça se passera vite je te le promets.

-Ok, je t'aime tellement Stephan. J'espère sincèrement que tu me crois.

-Je te crois dit-il même s'il savait qu'il lui mentait.

-Je vais y aller je suis de trop.

-Non, reste dit Elena. C'est mieux si tu restes ici.

-Non, je vais aller chez mon amie Caroline.

-Ne refuse pas Bonnie. Elena a raison c'est mieux ainsi. On pourra partir ensemble comme ça.

-D'accord dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Tu peux m'indiquer un endroit ou je pourrais le changer.

-Je vais faire mieux dit Elena à la place de Stephan en essuyant ses larmes. Je vais montrer ta chambre.

Pendant, qu'Elena montre la chambre dans laquelle Bonnie et Damie vont dormir. Damon prit son jet-privé pour s'envoler pour la France. Il avait quelque affaire à régler là-bas et surtout être dans un pays où il n'avait rien vécu avec Bonnie. Chaque chose lui faisait penser à elle. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était sur le point de revenir sur sa décision. Il ne devait pas, le bonheur de Bonnie en dépendait. Il était mieux ici qu'en prison. Et puis les choses pouvaient s'arranger même s'il en doutait. Le père de Bonnie n'allait pas changer d'avis, il était trop têtu. Encore plus têtu que Bonnie. Il devait arrêter de penser à elle à tout ça, au bonheur qu'il a frôlé, à la famille qui l'avait perdue.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux souffla. Il rentra dans son jet et trente minutes plus tard, il décolla.

Depuis ce jour, ça faisait trois jours. Trois jours qu'il était en France. Deux jours qu'il avait réussissent à conclure son contrat. Deux jours qu'il n'avait plus pensés à ses problèmes mais durant les dix dernières heures il n'avait qu'une envie s'est de pouvoir la rejoindre. L'embrasser être aux cotés des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il voulait simplement être prêt d'eux. Il voulait être à la place qui lui est due. Tellement que l'envie monta, il appela une compagnie aérienne pour que lui prépare son jet. Une heure plus tard, il était à l'intérieur pour une destination qu'il a voulu éviter durant un certains temps. Et pourtant, cette ville l'attirait. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'au même moment les objets de ses pensées qu'il l'emmenait à Mystic-Falls partaient pour l'Italie.

Durant les quelques heures qu'il l'emmenait à Mystic-Falls, Damon dormi. Enfin, fit un cauchemar. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans son siège. Une hôtesse proposée par la compagnie le fit sursauter pour le prévenir qu'il était bientôt arrivé. Avec le visage rempli de sueur froid que Damon souri vaguement à la dame pour la remercier. Après que la femme partie, il se releva légèrement de son siège remit sa ceinture et se prépara pour le décollage. Les minutes se suivirent et une peur s'insinue en lui. Des flash-back de son départ de Mystic-falls lui revinrent en masse. Mais ce qu'il lui martelait la tête est l'arrangement qu'il avait fait avec monsieur Bennett le soir de son départ :

-Attendez dit Damon. Je suis sure que l'on peut trouver une solution dit-il dépasser par la situation.

Le père de Bonnie le regarda et mit fin à l'appel….

-Moi je n'en voit qu'une….partez.

-Mais, je ne peux pas la quittez. Je l'aime beaucoup trop. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle à mes côtés. Vous êtes bien placer pour le savoir.

-Si vous pouvez Damon. Lorsque l'on aime réellement quelqu'un on est capable de le laissé partir lorsqu'il n'y a plus de solution.

-Dans notre cas, il n'y en a un. Vous pouvez nous laisser être ensemble. Je ne dis pas que vous accepter mais que vous nous laisser seulement être ensemble.

-Je ne peux pas…..je ne suis pas prêt à vous l'a laisser. Elle est beaucoup trop importante à mes yeux. Il m'est trop difficile à croire que vous la rendrez épanouie. Vous vous connaissez à peine. Vous ne savez pas c'est quoi le véritable amour la vie en couple le fait d'avoir un enfant. Vous n'êtes pas prêt.

-On le sera. Laisser nous une chance. Nous nous aimons et nous nous connaissons beaucoup plus que deux personnes qui sont ensemble depuis dix ans. Je connais toutes ses petites mimiques ce qu'elle aime et aime pas, ses peurs, sa vie. Je sais à la minute ce qu'elle veut de moi. Alors oui, sa fait pas longtemps que je la connais mais j'ai l'impression que je l'ai toujours eu à mes côtés.

-c'est très beau ce que vous me dites mais ça n'a rien changer à ma façon de vous voir Damon. Il me faut bien plus que ça. Vos mots tous le monde peut les dire sans réellement les pensées. J'aimerai les croire savoir que mon bébé est dans de très bonne main mais ma peur de père me dit de me méfier de vous. Vous voulez qu'elle soit ave vous en Italie dans un pays qu'elle connait que vous et votre famille. Mais que se passera t-il le jour où tout dérapera, où l'amour ne sera plus au rendez-vous. Qu'a deviendra de ma fille et de mon petit fils. Que feront –ils ? Ils n'auront plus personne à qui se tourner. Je ne veux pas que ma fille se retrouve dans ce cas de figure monsieur salvatore. Elle n'a que dix-sept ans et elle n'a pas fini ses études. Elle est enceinte de vous et arrêtera surement pour être avec son fils. Elle sera donc financièrement dépendante de vous alors qu'elle est déjà physiquement moralement affectivement dépendante de vous. Bonnie n'a pas besoin d'être si dépendante de vous. Si à la rigueur elle vous aurez rencontré plus tard et tombée enceinte lorsqu'elle aurait eu un emploi stable, un appartement. Je n'aurais rien dit mais là non. Si, vous la rejetiez plus tard elle n'aura rien à quoi se rattaché à part votre enfant.

Si vous l'a quitté monsieur Salvatore, elle reprendra sa vie. Elle continuera ses études et élèvera votre enfant avec mon aide. Elle aura une vie décente. Et si vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre la vie vous ramena l'un vers l'autre. Mais laissez lui faire sa vie laisser la finir son adolescence et ses études avant de la mettre dans une vie de famille qui la refermera dans une vie qu'elle n'a peut-être pas choisi. Voulez-vous qu'elle ait une vie comme ça ? c'est cette vie que vous lui offrer maintenant.

-Non ! je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Et avec moi elle le sera. Jamais, elle n'arrêta ses études.

-Un de vous sera bien obliger de garder l'enfant Damon. Vous serez obligé de travailler et elle d'arrêter les études pour garder le bébé. Un de vous devriez se sacrifier.

-Qui parle de sacrifice ! On ne se sacrifie pas pour un enfant. Un parent doit toujours faire tous son possible pour leur enfant rien de plus. De toutes les manières on trouvera une solution. Bonnie n'arrêtera pas ses études.

-Vous vous voilez la face Damon. Laissez ma fille tranquille. Partez sans faire de vague. Et Bonnie je vous le promets aura une vie heureuse.

-Sans moi non. On ne peut pas être heureux l'un sans l'autre.

-Vous me laissez pas le choix…..je rappelle la police alors

Damon se rua sur le père de sa dulcinée pour prendre le téléphone : vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Mais le père de Bonnie le dévia. Damon se retrouva au sol puis se leva et donna un coup de poing au père de Bonnie dans le ventre. Ce dernier ne broncha pas et lui donna aussi des coups de poing dans la mâchoire et dans le nez de Damon.

-laissez ma fille en paix monsieur Salvatore. Jurez moi que vous la laisserez tranquille ou sinon je vous envoie tout droit à la morgue ou à la police. Jurez-le-moi ?

- Allez-vous faire foutre dit-il en regardant charger de haine.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix dit-il le boxant

Damon commençait avoir mal. Il saignait abondement quand des policiers vinrent vers eux

-Vous les avez appelez ? dit Damon

-Non, ne dit rien sinon, je vous envoi directement en tôle. Dès qu'ils seront partie vous partirez à votre tour pour ne jamais revenir. Ai-je bien été clair. Vous ne servirez à rien à Bonnie en prison. Si vous partez vous pourriez dans un futur lointain la revoir mais là je vous assure que vous n'aurez pas un seul droit de visite. Je m'en assurai.

-Ok dit-il dans la précipitation en voyant les policiers s'approchez.

Damon s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il regrettait amèrement son choix. Il espérait que Bonnie n'allait pas trop lui en tenir rigueur. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant que leur retrouvaille ballait d'un revers ces deux mois de solitude et de souffrance. Oui de souffrance, il avait si mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à en dormir la nuit sans refaire le même cauchemar. Pas un réveil où la première pensée ne lui était pas destinée. Pas un seul jour où il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepter l'accord de monsieur Bennett. Il savait que les craintes de ce dernier étaient légitimes. Quel père ne se poserait pas ses questions. Mais, la nuance est qu'il était éperdument amoureux de Bonnie. Il ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal consciemment. Les jours restant de sa misérable existence était consacré à Bonnie. Il consacra sa vie à la rendre heureuse. Jamais, il ne la laissera tomber. Il fera tous ce qui est dans son pouvoir pour qu'elle réalise ses rêves pour qu'elle n'ait aucun regret. Il voulait réellement la comblée et il allait montrée au père de Bonnie qu'il le veuille ou non. Il allait revoir ses anges.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était sur le sol de mystic-falls. La première chose qu'il fit était d'appeler Bonnie mais n'arrivait qu'avoir sa messagerie. Après, il essaya de joindre Caroline et Stephan mais sans succès. Il commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Alors pour lui la dernière option qui s'imposait à lui était d'aller chez Bonnie. Il savait qu'il allait tombée sur monsieur Bennett même s'il ne voulait pas le croiser, un jour ou l'autre s'allait arriver. Autant briser la glace maintenant, mettre les choses cartes sur table. Il voulait lui dire tellement de chose, qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Enfin, il savait l'essentiel. Et l'essentiel était que toutes ses menaces n'allaient plus marcher. Il allait se battre pour être avec Bonnie. Elle est son essence, son évidence, son âme sœur. Rien ni personne ne pouvait les séparer. L'océan n'avait pas réussit ni le temps. Rien et il aimait se dire ça car ça voulait dire qu'il appartenait à jamais à Bonnie. Et le mariage allait lui assurer ça. A la vie à la mort jusqu'à l'éternité.

C'est donc avec une certaine détermination que Damon allait chez Bonnie. Au moment même qu'il allait toquer à la porte, Bonnie Stephan et Damie était dans l'avion entrain de se préparer pour l'atterrissage. Des qu'ils sont arrivée sur le sol italien, une voiture les attendaient pour les conduire à la villa Salvatore. A peine la voiture arrêtée que Bonnie ouvra la portière se précipita en courant vers la porte de la demeure Salvatore afin de l'ouvrir. Mais la porte s'ouvrit et elle fut déçut de voir apparaître l'oncle Zack.

-Bonnie…que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas enceinte ?

-Bonjour Zack, je suis venu voir Damon. Ait-il là ?

-Non, il est parti il y a trois jours.

-Tu sais où il est parti dit Stephan s'approchant d'eux avec le petit Damie dans les bras.

-Non désolé. Comptant de te voir Stephan. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur dit-il en regardant Damie.

Bonnie sourit malgré sa tristesse heureusement qu'il était là : Damie Guiseppe Drue Bennett Salvatore mon fils.

-il a un long nom pour une si petite personne dit Zack

-Mais sa lui va si bien dit Stephan en regardant Damie fier d'être son oncle.

-Vous savez tout le mérite revient à Damon. Chaque fois que je le regarde, il me fait penser à lui.

-Rentrez….Ne restez pas dehors dit Zack.

-Merci, mais si Damon n'est pas ici…..je

-On reste dit Stephan en interrompant Bonnie. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Damie à besoin de repos. Alors on repartira d'ici deux trois jours.

-Bon d'accord dit-elle en rentrant la première.

Après avoir parler en long et en large de sa nouvelle vie de maman à Zack la discussion dériva sur Damon. Enfin sur le fait qu'il est parti sans donner d'explications.

-tu es sures Zack Damon ne ta rien dit à propos de moi ou de sa destination dit Bonnie

-Rien seulement de chose sans véritablement d'importance. Mais, il y a quelque chose qu'il m'a dit qui m'intrigue

-Quoi dit Stephan

-Il l'a parlé d'une promesse qui ne doit pas rompre. Que Bonnie et Damie était mieux sans lui.

-De quelle promesse fait-il allusion dit Stephan en regardant Bonnie.

-J'en sais rien mais mon petit doigt me dit que mon père est pour quelque chose. Il a due faire un chantage à Damon qu'il n'a pas pu refuser.

-Tu oublies Bonnie que Damon ne se laisse pas si facilement convaincre. Ça doit être autre chose.

-Je connais bien mon père Stephan, c'est lui et personne d'autre. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi l'accord mais il doit s'agir de moi. Damon m'a dit qu'il ne ferait jamais d'erreur avec moi que tous qu'il ferait doit être murement réfléchit. Mon père a due le convaincre en le menaçant. Il peut être persuasif.

-Peut-être mais là nous parlons de Damon, il est dure à convaincre.

-Moi aussi je connais Damon et je sais qu'il ferait tout pour rendre ma vie plus facile même si ça reviens à s'effacer de ma vie. Il faut que l'on revienne à mystic-falls que je cuisine mon père. Il faut que je sache le fin mot de cette histoire et surtout que je retrouve Damon.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus Bonnie.

-c'est pas grave Zack, tu m'as comme beaucoup aidé. Je sais maintenant que mon père est pour quelque chose et que Damon ne m'a pas quitté de plein gré. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je lui en veux comme même de m'avoir laissé sans nouvelle du jour en lendemain.

De retour à Mystic-Falls, Damon s'apprêtait à toquer mais la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une femme âgée.

-Que voulez-vous ? dit la veille femme qui s'apprêtait à partir

-Bonnie….Bonnie Bennett. Est-elle ici.

-Ma petite fille n'est pas là mais qui êtes vous jeune homme ?

-Damon son fiancé.

-à vous êtes le père de son fils Damie

-Qui est là maman dit le père de Bonnie en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée.

-il se dit appelé Damon

En entendant ce nom le père de Bonnie se précipita vers la porte intima sa mère de rentrée puis il ferma la porte.

-Bonnie a accouchée ?

-ça ne vous regarde pas Salvatore. Quand vous avez accepté l'accord vous avez aussi accepté de ne plus de poser de question sur elle.

-A-t-elle accouchée dit Damon en se rapprochant plus du père de Bonnie. Vous voulez que je le répète en combien de langue pour que vous me répondez

-Je ne vous direz rien dit-il en poussant Damon en arrière.

Damon souri : vous m'avez mal compris je crois. Je vous ai pas demandé mais ordonner dit Damon en se rapprochant encore une fois de son beau-père mais cette fois-ci il le plaqua à la porte. La dernière fois vous m'avez dit que vous ne jouez pas. Moi aussi je ne joue pas. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer lorsqu'il s'agit de ma vie sentimentale, de ma vie tout court. Quand Bonnie est en jeu, je ne fait aucune erreur pour ne pas la blesser. Et en partant je l'ai fait je ne veux pas recommencer. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, Bonnie vous aime donc dit-il en faisant trois pas en arrière. Je ne vous toucherai pas. Mais vous répondrez à toutes mes questions.

-Hors de question.

-Que dois-je dire pour que vous compreniez que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire avec Bonnie. Je l'ai dans l'âme dans mon cœur dans ma tête dans ma chair. M'interdire d'être avec elle s'est comme si vous m'enlevez le cœur mon souffle mon sang ma vitalité. Je ne peux vivre sans elle tout comme elle ne peut le faire sans moi. Aucun mot ne pourra décrire tous les sentiments qu'elle me fait ressentir. Je ne sais pas quoi dire plus que laissez nous une chance de vous montrer que l'on sera heureux ensemble. Et même si je n'ai pas votre approbation je vivrai tous ce que j'ai à vivre avec Bonnie. C'est vous qui perdez beaucoup en acceptant pas notre union. Nous le seul fait d'être ensemble de nous aimez nous suffit. Si vous aimez un tant soit peu votre fille et je n'en doute pas. Laissez là être heureuse avec moi.

-un père veut le meilleur pour sa fille. Et je persiste à la vouloir loin de vous. Vos mots m'ont peut-être touché mais il m'en faut bien plus. J'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en vous.

-avez-vous confiance en Bonnie, monsieur Bennett ?

-Bien sure que j'ai confiance en ma fille.

-Donc ne douter pas de son choix. Si elle veut de moi c'est pour une bonne raison. Si elle veut être avec moi c'est qu'elle a vu du bon en moi, qu'elle pense que je suis fait pour elle. Faite un effort essayer de voir ce qu'elle voit en moi.

-elle semble vous avoir donné tous son cœur dit-il avec beaucoup de difficulté. Mais je ne suis pas elle. Je peux faire des efforts pour elle. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'elle soit heureuse. Tâchez de ne pas la faire souffrir. Si je vois une larme ou un soupçon de souffrance dans son regard, je vous tue. Je ne vous donne pas ma bénédiction. Une dernière chance c'est tout.

-Bonnie a-t-elle accouché ?

-Oui dit-il en souriant en repensant à son petit fils. Elle a…enfin vous avez eu un petit garçon.

-Et où sont-ils ?

-Parti à votre recherche depuis trois jours en Italie.

En entendant où se trouvait Bonnie et son fils Damon se senti mal. Elle n'avait pas abandonné. Elle au moins elle s'était battue plus férocement que lui. Il parti sans rien dire au père de Bonnie. Rentra dans la voiture qu'il avait louée. Il y resta quelque minute. Il appela la villa en Italie en espérant que Bonnie y était.

Trois puis quatre tonalité se fit entendre lorsqu'il entendit enfin la voix de Stephan.

-Allo….allo dit Stephan

-c'est Damon Bonnie et Damie sont avec toi ?

-Oui

-Peux-tu me la passer ?

-Pas avant que tu me donnes des explications. Pourquoi es-tu parti.

-ça ne te regarde pas. Celle qui doit en avoir. Passe la moi bordel

-Pas tant que tu ne te calme pas. Le stress pour elle n'est pas bon. Ton fils le ressent.

-Ne me donne pas de conseil Stephan et puis pourquoi tu te trouves avec ma femme ? ICI EN Italie !

-Avant d'être ta femme elle est mon amie. Je ne voulais pas là laisser partir seule sachant que peut-être que tu ne serais pas là dit-il en chuchotant car Bonnie arriva.

-Pourquoi tu chuchotes.

-Elle est prêt de moi

-Bien passe la moi

-Non

-Stephan

-Ramène tes fesses ici. Ne t'explique pas au téléphone.

-Donne là moi Stephan !

-Très bien….mais fait attention à ce que tu lui dis…..Bonnie, il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

-Qui est-ce dit-elle en plissant les yeux. Elle avait l'air craintif.

-Quelqu'un tient parle le lui dit Stephan en lui passant le combinait.

-Allo ?

Dès que Damon entendit le son de sa voir son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration se fit plus fort. Il ne su rien dire. Il savoura le son de sa voix.

-Allo, qui est là ?

-Bonnie…..

-Damon dit Bonnie pas très sur d'elle. Damon c'est bien toi ?

-Oui c'est moi ma chérie.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Tu n'as pas le droit. Pour qui tu me prends pour me laisser comme ça et vouloir me reprendre quand tu le veux ! dit-elle en criant.

-Attend Bonnie…..

-Il n'y a pas d'attend Damon ! Où étais-tu pendant que moi je pleurai tous les larmes de mon corps. Où étais-tu lorsque j'ai accouchée de notre fils. Où es-tu bon sang !

-la seule chose que je peux te dire est que je suis devant chez toi à mystic-falls et que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Et tous ce que j'ai fait c'est pour t'empêcher de souffrir de choisir.

-Tu m'as comme fait souffrir vous m'avez tout les deux fait souffrir.

-Je suis désolé…

….

-Je compte te rejoindre en Italie demain. Ne bouge pas. Reste chez mon oncle. Je t'expliquerai tout demain. Je t'aime bonnie c'est tous ce qui compte à l'heure actuelle. Je ferai tous pour que tu oubli ses deux mois de souffrances sans moi.

-Ok dit-elle après elle raccrocha

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit dis Stephan avec Damie dans ses bras

-Rien de bien apportant seulement qu'il vient demain s'expliquer dit-elle en prenant son fils. Je vais me coucher.

-je t'appelerai pour manger dit-il en souriant.

-Je n'ai pas faim. Je veux rester un peu seule si sa te gêne pas.

-ok fais comme chez toi

-Merci.

Dans la chambre e Damon Bonnie mit Damie sur le lit l'entoura de deux coussins. Après quelque minute à réfléchir, elle appela avec son téléphone Caroline

-Caro c'est Bonnie

-sa à l'air de ne pas aller fort. Tu veux que je vienne.

-Non, pas besoin, je vais bientôt revenir enfin je crois. Tout dépens comment vas se passer ma conversation avec Damon.

-Ah tu l'as trouver. Je suis contente.

-c'est plus tôt plus qui m'a trouvée. Il est à mystic falls. Mon père lui a dit que j'étais en Italie et il m'a appelé.

-Alors comment vas-tu lui parler.

-il vient en Italie demain. Il va surement prendre un jet-privé.

-Ok, mais toi comment tu te sens. J'ai l'impression que tu vas pleurer pendant des heures. Et je n'aime pas que tu sois comme ça. Je ne suis pas la pour te consoler.

-sa va aller Caro dit-elle en reniflant et essuya quelque larmes qui avaient coulées précédemment.

-tu me tiens au courant et reviens moi vite. C'est nulle ici sans toi et je veux voir mon neveux favoris.

-c'est normale c'est le seul que tu as dit-elle en rigolant.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh voila un sourire. Tu le verras demain. Demain tu auras tous le temps de te poser mille questions. Mais aujourd'hui, tu te reposes. Prends-toi un bon bain, prélasse toi et dors. Demain rappelle moi avec un beau sourire que j'entendrai d'où je suis.

-Ok, merci caroline. Tu es la meilleure.

-Non, c'est toi

-ciao

-ciao bisou et embrasse mon neveu pour moi.

-pas de soucis.

Le lendemain vers 8h en Italie, un homme rentra dans la chambre dans laquelle Bonnie dormait. Il se dirigea vers Damie et le prit précautieusement dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'agita et commença à pleurer ce qui à pour conséquence réveiller Bonnie.

-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut chuuuuuuuuuuuuut, je suis ton papa. Papa est là Damie dit Damon en essayant de calmer son fils en le berçant. Deux minutes plus tard, Damie se calma. Il regarda Damon avec ses grands yeux bleu.

Damon le regarda aussi tout en inspectant chaque trait. Il fit la constations qui lui ressemblait beaucoup mais avait la peau chocolat au lait avec le petit nez si mignon qu'il avait hérité de sa mère.

-tu sais, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de manger ton nez, il est ni mignon.

-Damon dit Bonnie qui les regardaient depuis trois minutes assise sur le lit

-Tu es enfin réveillé dit Damon en se retournant vers Bonnie. Il s'avança s'assis sur le lit et d'une main caressa la joue de Bonnie.

-tu vas enfin tout me dire dit-elle sans détour

-Il est trop tot pour en parler dit-il en regardant Damie. Tu as fait du bon travaille. Il est magnifique.

-j'attends Damon. Pourquoi être partie du jour au lendemain.

-c'est une longue histoire Bonnie.

-J'ai tout mon temps dit-elle en souriant.

-très bien dit-il en se mettant dans la même position que Bonnie. Il lui raconta sa confrontation avec son père, les chantages de ce dernier tout jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

-Tu me comprends maintenant dit-il en la regardant.

-Non dit-elle en se levant. Enfin, si je sais que mon père peut-être intimidant mais tu aurais plus te battre pour nous. Tu aurais pu lui faire croire que t'avait abandonné. Quelque chose mais pas ça. Durant ses deux mois j'ai douté. Tu m'as amené à douter de ton amour pour moi de ta sincérité. Et je n'ai pas aimé ça car ça remettait en doute tes mots tes gestes envers moi. Tous ce que nous avions vécus ensemble. Tous les moments que m'avaient rendue tellement heureuse épanouie. J'ai cru m'effondré mais heureusement que j'avais Damie et Caroline. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait dit-elle en pleurant.

-plus jamais tu m'entends tu ne douteras de moi dit-il en se levant après avoir déposé son fils où il était placer avant. Plus jamais tu ne pleuras pour moi car je ne partirai plus sans toi dit-il en prenant le menton de Bonnie dans sa main.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille. Mon père sera toujours en désaccord avec nous. Qui me dis que tu ne flancheras pas à nouveau. Dit-elle en reculant d'un pas pour n'être plus si proche de lui. Sa la faisait souffrir.

-J'ai parler avec lui hier, ça été difficile mais il nous laisse tranquille. Enfin, jusqu'à temps que je te fasse souffrir dit-il en souriant.

-c'est bien lui dit-elle en souriant. Alors, on est libre dit-elle en le fixant des yeux.

-Libre de s'aimer dit-il en avançant jusqu'à ce que Bonnie soit plaquée contre le mur. Je peux maintenant te demander ce que je devais faire depuis longtemps dit-il en s'agenouillant.

-Tu n'es pas obligé dit Bonnie dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui. On vient juste de se retrouver. Essayons d'oublier tout ça. De vivre le jour le jour et lorsque tu sentiras le meilleur moment de me demander ce que tu veux me demander alors fait le.

-Je crois que nous avons assez attendue dit-il en s'avançant vers elle et la prit par la taille. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver demain dans un mois dans un an. Je te veux Bonnie comme femme maintenant. Je veux que tous ses hommes qui te regardent avec envie sachent que tu es à moi. Je veux surtout être à toi dans la vie dans la mort et pour l'éternité. Je veux être à toi tout court alors Bonnie Bennett ferriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma femme dit-il en sortant un coffret bleu de sa poche.

-Mais moi je veux attendre Damon. Je t'aime de ton mon cœur, je veux plus que tout me marier avec toi vivre avec toi. Seulement il est trop tôt. Tu n'avais pas tord quand tu disais que je voudrais l'approbation de mon père pour notre mariage. J'en ai besoin. Attendons qu'il t'accepte.

-Bonnie…..il a peut-être accepté de me donner une chance mais faut pas pousser. Il ne voudra jamais de moi en tant que gendre demain ou dans quinze ans. Il me déteste.

-attendons encore un peu. Si on a réussit à attendre jusqu'à maintenant on peut le faire.

-MAIS C'ETAIT CONTRE NOTRE PROPRE VOLONTE ! Bonnie, s'il te plait accepte cette bague. Je veux juste un oui ou un non.

-je suis d'accord avec toi c'était contre notre volonté mais respecte mon choix que je veux que mon père accepte de te donner ma main.

-Oui ou non Bonnie.

-Dois-je réellement te donner ma réponse Damon dit-elle en mettant une de ses mains sur son torse.

-j'aimerais te l'entendre dire.

-oui, je le veux…mais

-je le sais attendons pour fixer une date. Mais pas trop

-Ok dit-elle en sautant sur Damon puis l'embrassa.

-Alors, tu seras très bientôt madame Damon Salvatore dit-il en mettant l'anneau au doigt de Bonnie.

-tout au fond de mon cœur je l'ai toujours été dit-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

-je suis à toi bonnie là maintenant et pour toujours dit-il en avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Leurs mains devenaient baladeuses. Le manteau de Damon se trouva vite au sol tout comme le pyjama de Bonnie. Mais cette dernière se rappela enfin de son fils.

-On a oublié notre fils. On n'a pas le droit de le faire Damon dit-elle lorsque Damon lui dévora le cou.

-il sera avant l'heure comment on fait les bébés. De toute manière il dort et on ne fera rien dans cette chambre. J'ai envie de prendre un bon bain avec ma femme.

-il va se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

-Il dort comme un ange allez viens. Après on se consacrera qu'à lui. Pour l'instant je ne fais que de penser à nos retrouvailles brulant dit-il en emmenant Bonnie dans la salle de bain. Dans cette pièce, leur corps ne firent qu'un. Tous les deux avaient du mal à se séparer. Malgré qu'ils savaient que rien n'allaient les séparer, ils avaient peur que quelque chose leur échappe alors chaque moment quand ils étaient rien que deux, ils se lâchaient plus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici le dernier dernier chapitre que vous aurez de cette histoire. j'espère qu'elle vous à plu car j'ai aimé l'écrire. j'espère que ça s'est ressentit.**

**je remercie toute les personnes qui ont lu et tous ceux qui ont postés des commentaires.**

**je vais arrêter avec tout ce blabla maintenant place à la lecture.**

**ps: je trouve un peu niait cet épilogue mais le principal c'est Bamon finisse heureux.**

**Epilogue**

Une année c'était écoulé depuis leur retrouvaille. Une année de pure bonheur pour Bonnie et Damon car la relation entre monsieur Bennett et Damon s'est quelque peu amélioré. Ce qui a permet au père de cette dernière à accepter de donner la main de Bonnie à Damon. Tous les deux étaient heureux et s'empressa de commencer les préparatifs du mariage.

Les choses allaient très vite. Ils ne restaient quelques semaines avant l'heureux évènement. Caroline était plus anxieuse que Bonnie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa robe de sa coiffure mais surtout de son discours de demoiselle d'honneur. Bref, du Caroline tout crachée. Le jour fatidique arriva plus vite qu'ils n'auraient pensés, mais fut un jour mémorable pour le jeune couple marié. Ce jour là Tyler et Matt firent leur demande à leur dulcinée. D'un côté Tyler était sûre de son choix, ça faisait quelque année déjà qu'il était avec Caroline mais Matt. Certes cela faisait déjà six mois que Matt était avec Rebecca et qu'il était sure qu'elle était la bonne. Il n'était pas sure de la réponse. Et heureusement pour les deux jeunes hommes la réponse était oui avec beaucoup de crie de pleure et de larmes.

Comme tous les matins Bonnie se rappela au réveil dans les bras musclés de Damon de ce jour fabuleux où elle avait dit « oui, je le veux Damon Salvatore. J'accepte d'être ta femme, amante, meilleure amie et mère de tes enfants ». Elle aimait se réveiller ainsi, elle voudrait que ce rêve éveillé s'éternise alors elle prie tous les soirs pour que cela se réalise. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées et dans sa contemplation. Quand soudain, elle sentit les bras de Damon se resserrer autour d'elle. Puis elle savoura avec délectation les lèvres de Damon s'abattre contre les siennes. Le baisé fut langoureux tendre amoureux et plein de tendresse. Bonnie prit vite le contrôle de leur préliminaire. Elle se retrouva au dessus de lui, les bras entre chaque côté de la tête de Damon :

-bonjour, monsieur Salvatore dit Bonnie en souriant.

-Bonjour, madame Salvatore dit-il en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille de Bonnie. Bien dormie ?

-Comme un bébé et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas dit-il. Peut-être qu'un petit câlin au réveil me rafraichira les idées dit-il en la retournant au-dessous de lui. Il commença à parcourir le cou de Bonnie de ses lèvres et ses mains tout son corps. Les gémissements de Bonnie firent écho dans la chambre moins rapidement que la température de la pièce frôla les 40 degrés.

-tu…tu sais que j'arrive jamais à te résister Damon dit-elle toute en l'embrassant. Et j'aimerai rester dans ce lit et surtout enlacer par toi pour toujours mais il faut que l'on se dépêche.

-Pourquoi ? dit-il en caressant la jambe infinie de Bonnie. On est bien là. Il n'y a rien de plus important que nous et notre famille.

-Damon, je suis sérieuse dit-elle en enlevant la main de Damon sur sa jambe. Damie doit commencer à se réveiller. On doit…

-Tu oublies qu'il est chez ton père. Donc on est seul. On a tout notre temps pour nous dit-il en mettant sa main sous la nuisette de Bonnie.

-ok, je capitule mais après on va le chercher.

-je suis d'accord dit-il avant de capturer les lèvres de Bonnie. Leur corps se frôlait puis s'emboita très vite. On entendait que leur gémissement et leur souffle saccader pendant trente bonnes minutes. Les minutes qui suivirent des rires s'entendirent lorsque Bonnie se leva précipitamment du lit suivi de Damon. Ils coururent tous les deux dans la chambre jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de bain. Dans ce lieu ils prirent une douche ensemble le refirent encore et encore. Ils n'étaient jamais lasser l'un de l'autre. C'est à regret qu'ils sortirent de la douche pour se changer chaque de leur côté. Ainsi fait, ils montèrent dans la voiture pour aller chercher leur fils.

Quant-ils arrivèrent il était 13heure de l'après-midi,

-Bonjour papa, bonjour mon ange dit Bonnie en prenant Damie.

-Bonjour dit le père de Bonnie à tout le monde.

-Monsieur Salvatore.

-Appeler moi Drue, on fait parti de la même famille maintenant dit-il en partant vers la cuisine. Faites comme chez-vous.

-Je sais papa. Viens chéri dit Bonnie en amenant Damon dans le salon.

Quelque minute plus-tard,

-Alors, Bonnie…..ça marche les études !

-Bien…..dit Bonnie en gigotant Damie.

-Et pour la recherche de la maison…

-Rien d'intéressant, de toute les façons on compte partir quelque temps en Italie.

-Quoi dit le père de Bonnie. Et tes études.

-l'année se termine dans un mois. J'ai passé mes partiels sans problème. Moi et ma famille pouvons se le permettre et n'oubli pas que Damon à son entreprise là-bas. C'est la moindre des choses qu'il se présente de temps en temps.

-je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de m'immiscer dans votre vie mais vous contiez revenir.

-Honnêtement papa, je ne sais pas. Notre vie est là-bas. Je ne vois pas un notre pays où Damie puisse grandir.

-Mais toute ta vie est ici et tu fais tes études ici.

-Monsieur Bennett…..enfin Drue, Bonnie et moi avions bien regardé les universités en Italie et elles ont le même programme qu'ici. Je dois être plus présent dans mon entreprise et je ne veux pas être loin d'eux.

-c'est tout à votre honneur Damon, mais est-ce que Bonnie est prête à réellement à tout quitter.

-Papa, ma famille c'est Damon et Damie. Ma place est à leur côté et de toute façon ma terre natale restera Mystic falls mais celle de mon cœur c'est l'Italie. Nous comptons revenir régulièrement. Je veux que Damie sache où j'ai grandie et puis qu'il te connaisse toi Caroline Tyler Matt. J'ai beaucoup de personne cher à mon cœur ici. Je ne peux que revenir.

-Ok…quoi que je dise tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Vous vous avez intérêt de bien vos occuper d'eux et de ne pas faire comme moi. Le travail ne passe pas devant la famille.

-Je sais dit-il en souriant. Bien nous n'allons pas trop tarder. Damie doit faire sa sieste.

-Bon, bien repasser quand vous voudrez et tenez-moi au courant pour votre départ.

-Je n'y manquerais pas papa dit-elle en se levant. Je vais installer Damie dans la voiture dit-elle en partant non sans donner un baiser à Damon.

-prenez soin d'eux dit-il sévèrement

-vous savez le peu de confiance que vous m'avez accordé j'y tiens. Ils sont la prunelle de mes yeux rien ne leur arrivera dit-il en tendant sa main à son beau père.

-je commence à voir ce qu'elle vous trouve dit-il en serrant la main de Damon. A bientôt

-A bientôt dit-il en partant vers la voiture.

Damon trottina jusqu'à sa voiture dans laquelle Bonnie l'attendait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a retarder ?

-Rien, juste une petite discussion avec mon beau-père.

-Ne me dit pas qu'il a attendue que je parte pour te dire des remontrances.

-Non, il m'a juste demandé un service dit-il en montant sans la voiture.

-Lequel ?

-De prendre soin de vous dit-il en souriant. Il ne veut pas le montrer mais il m'aime bien. Il voit que je te rends heureuse.

-Qui t'as dis que j'étais heureuse dit-elle en souriant.

-Je le vois dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu me regardes.

-tu n'aurais pas les chevilles qui gonflent un tout petit peu.

-montre moi que j'ai tords ?

-Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas…..reste une semaine seule ici pendant que moi je prépare tout dans notre nid douillet avant votre arrivé.

-Hors de question, nous allons en famille.

-Tu vois que j'avais raison dit-il en souriant en mettant le contacte pour faire démarrer la voiture. Une seconde plus tard, il s'éloigna de la maison Bennett.

-ça ne montre seulement que je ne peux me passer de toi.

-Mais ça c'est pire dit-il en rigolant. Ton bonheur dépend réellement de moi.

-et tu trouves ça mal dit-elle en le regardant.

-Bien sure que non, je suis comme toi. J'ai besoin de ton souffle pour pouvoir survivre dans ce monde de fou.

-je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux que toi pour me rendre complètement heureuse tu sais ! Je t'aime tellement dit-elle en prenant la main libre de Damon.

-Moi aussi. Plus que tu ne pourrais le croire dit-il en la regardant puis l'embrassa furtivement. Je me disais qu'au lieu de rentrer on pouvait aller chez Caroline et Tyler leur annoncer la nouvelle.

-Mais Damie doit faire sa sieste.

-Il pourra la faire chez Caroline.

-Pourquoi, tu insistes autant.

-tu verras dit-il en continuant à conduire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent chez Caroline et Tyler.

-il a réussit à te faire venir….allez viens, j'ai quelque chose à te dire dit Caroline en tirant dans sa maison.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas se dire par téléphone Caro ? Je sais tu es enceinte.

- Laisse-moi parler dit Caroline en souriant tout en s'asseyant. Et non, je ne suis pas enceinte. Et je voulais partager en personne cette nouvelle avec ma meilleure amie

-Attends tu me fais peur dit Bonnie en mettant sa main sur celle de Caroline.

-Laisse-moi parler dit Caroline en souriant.

-Très bien….Vas-y parle

-tu sais que moi et les études ça fait deux que j'aime l'action plutôt que de rester dans un bureau enfin bref….tout ça pour te dire qu'il y a de ça six mois j'ai envoyé ma candidature à plusieurs maisons de haute couture et de mannequinat et que j'ai reçu il y a trois jours la réponse l'une d'elle. Dans cette lettre dit-elle en la sortant dans sa poche et la dépliant, il me dise qu'il m'attende dans un mois en Italie pour travaillerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr r ! dit-elle en sautillant.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai….montre là moi dit-elle en prenant la lettre des mains de Caroline. Elle l'a lisait vite fait. Tu vas vraiment habiter en Italie dit-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie

-Et ce n'est pas tout dit-elle en reprenant la lettre. C'est la célèbre maison Yves Saint Laurent qui m'a prise pour que je détecte les différentes tendances pour la tranche des 17-30ans. Et si je travaille bien je pourrais défiler et faire quelque photo.

-je ne te crois pas dit-elle en reprenant la lettre. Il n'y a rien marqué sur la lettre.

-Regarde là c'est écrit YSV.

-Je suis contente pour toi Caro. Tu le mérites vraiment. Tu es la mode incarnée. Et pour Tyler comment ça va se passer.

-il vient avec moi. Il peut trouver un poste en tant que professeur d'anglais en attendant qu'il ait son diplôme pour être professeur de sport.

-et comment lui est venu l'idée.

-Stephan et Damon

-Je suis contente pour toi Caroline, j'espère que tu vas autant te plaire que moi là-bas. Et pour votre logement vous allez faire comment.

-Damon s'en occupe avec Tyler

-c'est à amour. Je suis contente que vous entendiez si bien avec lui.

-On ne peut pas faire autrement. Il rend notre amie heureuse. Tu as de la chance Bonnie de l'avoir. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis moi j'ai de la chance d'avoir mon chéri. Je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde. J'ai hâte d'être sa femme. Que l'on m'appelle Madame LOCHWOOD.

-Avec tout ça tu vas repousser le mariage.

-Non, on compte bien se marier. On l'avance. On va se marier dans trois mois.

-Quoi, c'est impossible à organiser.

-Si avec l'aide de ma meilleure amie.

-Tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Je suis ta sœur et ta meilleure amie.

-oui, tu es la mienne aussi. Allez viens on va retrouver nos hommes.

Comme l'avez prédit Bonnie, c'était short pour préparer le mariage mais avec la détermination de Caroline et de Tyler et l'amitié incommensurable de Bonnie, ils réussirent à rendre ce mariage inoubliable. A la fin du mariage Caroline enlaça Bonnie pour toute l'aide qu'elle lui à donner. Trois mois plus tard, alors que Tyler et Caroline était déjà bien installé en Italie, Bonnie accompagnée de Damon et de Damie franchirent la porte de leur nouvelle maison. La maison dans laquelle, Damon et elle comptèrent bien agrandir la famille et y écouler leur jour heureux.

-Bienvenue chez vous mes anges dit Damon en enlaçant Bonnie pendant que cette dernière portait leur fils dans ses bras.

-J'ai l'impression que nous avons trouvez notre petit nid parfait et ça grâce à toi mon amour dit-elle en parcourant ses yeux la maison qui était gigantesque.

-il est parfait tant que toi et Damie vous serez là.

-tu es trop mignon

-Je sais dit-il en donnant un baiser dans le cou de Bonnie.

-Ne commence pas dit-elle en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de son mari. Je vais mettre Damie au lit.

-Attends…..Attends dit-il en remettant ses bras autour de Bonnie. Tu ne sais même pas où elle se trouve. Je vais te l'a montrer.

-Tu as bien mis un berceau Damon…hein ! dit-elle en le regardant.

-tu vas voir dit-il en prenant la main de Bonnie.

-Je t'ai laissé tout gérer Damon

-t-ai-je depuis que l'on s'est marié une seule fois déçut ?

-Non

-Alors viens

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Damie. Bonnie stressa,

-Ne stress pas.

-Tu as intérêt qu'elle soit magnifiques.

-j'ai bon goût. Regarde-toi.

-Beau parleur

-Regarde dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre

-elle est magnifique ! dit-elle en entrant à l'intérieur. Où as-tu trouvé tous ce temps !

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours du temps pour vous et je ne voulais surtout pas te décevoir. Je voulais que vous vous sentiez bien ici.

-tu es parfait pour moi Damon n'en doute pas. Tu resteras et tu es mon éternel Damon Salvatore dit Bonnie en mettant sous la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Attends mettons le au lit. Après fait de moi tous ce que tu veux dit-il en s'éloignant.

-tu es sure dit-elle en souriant.

-certain. Je suis à toi dit-il en revenant après avoir mit au lit Damie.

- Alors laisse-moi réfléchir ! hmmmmmmmhmm, j'ai besoin d'un bon bain et d'un massage fait par des mains expertes.

-Et moi je fais quoi dans l'histoire. J'avais pensé plutôt à un corps à corps.

-je ne sais pas dit-elle en courant.

-où vas-tu ?

-Dans la salle de bain

-Tu ne sais pas où elle est

-Te connaissant, elle se trouve dans notre chambre qui doit être la plus grande. Ahhhhhh la voilà dit-elle en ouvrant plus grande la porte. Damon elle est…..

-Magnifique ?

-Non, elle est plus que ça. Elle est à notre image.

-Je suis content qu'elle te plaise

-Promet moi une chose

-Quoi ?

-N'arrête pas d'être toi…de faire mon bonheur

-Je te le promets dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle de l'embrasser

-T'arrête surtout pas dit-elle en se délectant du baisé de son mari.

-Et le bain ?

-plus tard dit-elle en se plaquant sur lui.

Leur quotidien de nos tourtereaux n'avait pas changé depuis, ce jour là. Ils se consacraient toujours du temps pour eux en alliant vie privée et étude pour Bonnie et vie privée et boulot pour Damon. Bonnie avait réussit à devenir journaliste de mode, à se faire un nom. Tout le monde se l'arrachait. Damon quant à lui, il était devenu un grand homme d'affaire. Il dirigeait la société d'une main de fer au coté de son frère comme leur parent l'aurait souhaité. Damie grandissait à vu d'œil. Il avait maintenant cinq ans. Il avait un caractère bien trempé et réussissait à amadouer sa mère comme son père. Il rendait souvent visite à son grand père à Mystic-Falls. D'ailleurs, c'était sa ville préférer pour les vacances car il arrivait à avoir tous qu'il voulait avec son grand-père. Damon disait que Drue compensait avec Damie.

Ils vivaient des jours heureux et ça allait continuer car Bonnie était enceinte de jumelles cette fois-ci en même temps que Caroline attendait son tout premier enfant. Cet évènement les rapprochaient encore plus. Tout allait dans le meilleur des monde espérons que ça va continuer pour toujours.


End file.
